


Snow Flower

by MistRogue



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, historical game fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 69,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRogue/pseuds/MistRogue
Summary: All she has for herself is a name, Ai Xin. When a strategist made the decision to take her in, she finds herself thrown into the familiar world of war and the novelty that is Cao Cao's ambition. As Ai Xin unfolds the mysteries of her past, she moves forward to find her place among the greatest warriors of the era.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. A Name

_Water, the physical medium that sustains life, the symbolic figure of rebirth._

_She felt weightless. The glimmer of light breaking through the dark crevices of water. Is she dead or just floating breathlessly? She seemed to float higher, and higher. The light grew brighter._

Breathe.

“Wake up wenches!”

Another splash of cold water jolted the dreaming woman awake. She coughed out the water that had seeped through her throat. She sat up and held her head. She wiped the water off her face.

Another weightless dream, she thought.

A loud crack of a whip roused her senses.

“Get your acts ready,” the slavemaster ordered. “I better get a good price on your heads, the statesmen are looking for good young concubines to lay with tonight.”

“Come on Ai Xin, you need to get dried up,” spoke another woman.

 _Ai Xin_ , the woman thought. That is my name. 

Ai Xin pushed herself up on her feet. She followed the line of women towards the common bath. She dipped her nude body into the water and made use of the items available in cleansing her skin. She looked at her reflection against the water, her gray eyes staring back at her.

She had a fleeting recollection of how she ended up in a slavemaster’s brothel. She closed her eyes, held her breath, and submerged herself into the water.

* * *

_“Raiders! The raiders are here!” cried a man. “Run! Run away! Aaagh!”_

_The weakening grip of the Han dynasty had led into the disequilibrium of peace throughout the land. Ambitious warlords and lecherous predators had instigated numerous battles that plagued the land. On the other side, the common people had no choice but to become fighters, raiders, thieves due to scarcity of providence._

_This village was just the latest victim complicated by chaos._

_The village chief had rallied the men to take up arms and defend its constituents. Some of the soldiers were tasked to escort the women and children to safety. She had just rescued a child that was trapped under crumbled hay._

_“Elder sister Ai Xin, I can run!” a child said, kicking against the woman’s grasp._

_Ai Xin set the child down. She held his hand, and they continued making their way out of the razing houses. They evaded falling roofs and skipping over the corpses of slain citizens and invaders._

_“Don’t look anywhere else but forward,” she cautioned the child, then they resumed their escape. If she could only protect the child from the horrors of war._

_“DA JIE! (ELDER SISTER!)” she heard the child’s cry. Ai Xin felt the child’s hand pulled away from her grip. Her eyes widened with shock when a raider had struck down the defenseless child. Without another second wasted, she bent down and wrenched away a sword from a slain man’s hand._

_She yelled out her rage and charged. Her sword had plunged into the raider’s chest. She could feel the warm blood flow down her hands. She pushed the raider to the ground and pulled out the sword. She looked to the side and her eyes watched the life fade away from the child’s body._

_Everything became a blur after that, for she saw nothing but shades of red and white._

* * *

Ai Xin emerged from the water, catching her breath. She looked around. There were still some women present but already in the process of drying themselves. She hastened to get out of the tub and proceeded to dry herself. 

She lost count of the days since her arrival. There was not much to be done by the women other than sit and look pretty for the soldiers who carry bags of coin on their belts. There would be the occasional visit by one of the statesmen. But for newcomers such as her, they were forced to work in cleaning up the mess of private rooms, set up meals for men who had decided to spend the night in the den. 

On downtimes, the masters of lovemaking arts would lecture them on the many ways to pleasure a man and gain favour. It was interesting while it lasted, but her attention would often drift away to daydreams. Sometimes, she would sneak out to the roof and stay there when the noises were too loud.

The entire day was spent in setting up decorations and intensive cleaning. The slavemaster and owner Huo Jin was delighted to have received a letter that his brothel was chosen for a visit. It seemed that some renowned state official and his entourage had arrived in town and will be looking for entertainment.

The wife of the brothel owner, Lady Xuan had called for the women to find their respective seats on the platforms. The rest of the women were ordered to stay out of sight, but out of curiosity, they hovered behind the pillars and curtains.

Ai Xin found a comfortable area on top of some wine kegs in the mezzanine. None of the women would dare dirty themselves and linger in a dark corner of the room. For Ai Xin, it was the right spot to get a good view of whatever that was happening in the lower floor.

The eager chatter died when a well-dressed man entered through the door. His light brown hair adorned with a scholar’s headdress. He was followed by another man who wore a violet dyed turban and their personal guards.

“Come now, Master Jia Xu,” the light brown haired man spoke. “Lord Cao Cao has given us the responsibility of picking out tonight’s entertainment!”

The one called Jia Xu crossed his arms. “I believe it is you he specifically mentioned, Master Guo Jia,” he replied. “I only accompanied you as a subordinate following the order of the higher ranked.”

Guo Jia chuckled, “Of course, even though I am clearly the younger man.”

Huo Jin and Lady Xuan bowed on their knees to welcome their regal visitors. Whispers of gossip passed among the women in the establishment. The famous warlord Cao Cao Mengde, the Hero of Chaos was their most renowned patron tonight!

“Oh I hope to bear his sons. It will certainly get me out of this sorry state,” a woman giggled eagerly.

Another woman interjected, “I hear he could please as many as five women at the same time.”

 _Cao Cao_ , Ai Xin thought. She had heard of this name many times among the women in the brothel. They say he was a man whom Heaven has given its mandate to rule but was biding his time. They say he was a tyrant far worse than Dong Zhuo, keeping the emperor as a puppet front. 

But to Ai Xin, they were just idle chatter. She had little interest in political matters when her goal was to simply survive.

* * *

_In the middle of the open fields, a small farming convoy made camp. They were on the path towards the city of Xuchang in hopes of selling their farm produce._

_The leader of the convoy finished checking on the horses. When he returned to the campfire, he was surprised to see his comrade holding a disheveled young woman by the arm._

_“We got a stowaway, boss,” the comrade said. He pushed the woman down on the ground. “Found her hiding among the wheat piles.”_

_The leader scratched his beard. He bent down and sat on his heels. “Hey kid,” he called out._

_The woman looked up. Her face was gaunt and dry from hunger._

_“Where are you headed?” the leader asked._

_She answered weakly, “Anywhere but here…”_

_The leader motioned to his companion. “Get her something to eat and drink,” he ordered. He turned back to the woman who kept her head down._

_“Chin up, kid,” he said. “Maybe you’ll find better fortune when we reach Xuchang.”_

* * *

“Master Guo Jia,” Huo Jin spoke. “May I present to you the finest ladies my humble brothel has to offer. I hope it will suit your fine tastes.”

Guo Jia clapped his hands in delight. He approached each seated woman, judging every aspect from physical beauty to the air she carried.

Ai Xin watched as the selected women couldn’t hide their glee at being chosen and stepped away from the platform and exited the room. She didn’t feel jealous at the kind of freedom they had achieved. It was just a transfer of servitude. Bored with the selection process, she decided to retire early. She jumped down from the crates, and landed with near inaudible thud. The sleeve of her robe had caught in between two kegs. Not wanting to tear her only set of clothes, she carefully pulled her sleeve away. When she got herself free, she noticed that it had offset the balance and the kegs wobbled off their stable position. She took many steps back, prepared for an ugly outcome.

 _Shoot,_ she thought. 

Guo Jia nudged Jia Xu lightly. “Have your pick as well, Wenhe. My treat.”

Jia Xu shrugged his shoulders. He scanned the room. He had no interest in being here at all. 

A thunderous crash from the mezzanine brought everyone up to their feet. The owners watched in horror as the floor crashed, and a wave of spilled wine flooded the carpeted floor. 

Like a hawk, Lady Xuan was able to pry the relatively unharmed Ai Xin from the wreckage. She screeched at the young woman’s ear. “You worthless woman! How dare you disrespect my establishment!”

Ai Xin bit her lip, resisting to show any signs of pain from Lady Xuan’s nails digging into her skin. Obviously, she could not sneak out after getting all that attention. She could already anticipate the stinging pain of lashes later.

Jia Xu stared at Ai Xin. He saw how the woman slid against the slanted floor, and skipped over the mess, making herself safe from the accident. A strike of familiarity brought a smile to his face. He turned to Huo Jin, and gestured to Ai Xin. “I’m taking her,” he declared.

Guo Jia smiled pleasantly. “Well, isn’t that a surprise?” He was sure that they witnessed the same scene. 

“M-Master Jia Xu, there are other finer women for you to have,” Huo Jin said, taken aback in surprise. “This girl is new and knows nothing but to make a mess. She must pay for her destruction of my property!”

Jia Xu tossed a bag full of gold coins to the slavemaster. “This should cover the damage,” he said nonchalantly.

Huo Jin caught the bag and took a peek inside. His eyes glinted with greed. “Indeed it will, I thank you for your generosity, Master Jia Xu.”

Guo Jia, in turn, surrendered his own bag of coins to the slavemaster. “And this is for the rest of the women that we shall have tonight.”

Huo Jin, his greed satiated, ordered Lady Xuan. “Let that wench go. We have made double our expected earnings tonight.”

Lady Xuan released her claw－like grip from Ai Xin and pushed the young woman towards the direction of Guo Jia and Jia Xu. “Finally rid of you,” she spat.

* * *

_The following evening, the caravan arrived at the city marketplace._

_“You be careful out there kid,” the leader said gruffly. “City folk are nastier than us farm people.”_

_“Thank you,” she said. She had managed to clean herself up, but her clothes are still dirty._

_The leader pointed to the tavern. “I don’t know what other skills you have under your robes. But that face can earn a coin or two there,” he said. “That’s as far as we can help you with. From now on, you’re on your own.”_

_As the carts sauntered off, the woman turned her attention towards the lantern-lit tavern. She made her way towards the back entrance of the place._

_She ignored the giggles of the female workers in the establishment._

_“Aren’t you a cutie,” an experienced woman teased._

_The clamor over the newcomer caused much noise that it caught the attention of the proprietor of the tavern._

_“Who let this dirty beggar into my establishment?!” a shrill voice angrily screeched._

_“Oh no, it’s Lady Xuan!”_

_The mistress of the tavern easily dispersed her employees and found the dirty intruder. Her claw-like nails clutched on the arm._

_“Please madam…,” she begged. “I will do any work just for food and water.”_

_Lady Xuan held her by the chin and studied her closely. “Your face may be of some value. However, you must work your way up to be worthy of any man's bed.”_

* * *

Ai Xin ignored the excited chatter of the other women in the carriage and leaned back to stare at the open sky. She had not seen the clear night skies for such a long time.

The short trip ended when they had crossed the gates of the large castle. The women descended from the carriage. Giggles of awe evident among the ladies's faces.

What a large castle, Ai Xin thought.

“Come ladies,” Guo Jia said in his jovial tone. “Follow me, and bring out your best smile. Lord Cao Cao wants only the best entertainment you can offer!”

Ai Xin stood in her place, unsure what her role was for tonight. The man called Jia Xu had bought her illusion of freedom. Now, she wondered what he would have her do.

“What is your name?” Jia Xu asked.

The woman folded her arms and bowed, “Ai Xin, my lord,” she replied.

“Where are you from?” he asked.

Ai Xin looked to the side, unsure of what to answer. “From a small village within the borders of Yan province,” she replied.

“You sound so unsure of yourself,” the man commented, stroking his goatee. “No matter. Your name is more essential.”

He placed his hands on his hips. “Can you read and write?” he asked.

Ai Xin raised her eyebrows at such a question. “Yes, my lord.”

“Basic requirements are satisfied for me,” Jia Xu said with a nod. “Come. It is rare for me to accept a protege.”

Jia Xu opened the door to a study. Piles of scrolls were scattered on the floor. He picked up a scroll, rolled it, and tossed it to Ai Xin. The woman caught it with both hands.

“Help me clear out this room. I may have taken out too much from the castle library,” he said. “Sort the scrolls and tomes according to war reports and civil reports. Understood?”

“Yes my lord,” Ai Xin replied.

“Work quickly, and you will earn your sleep for the night,” Jia Xu said. He stepped out of the room. “Perfect your task, and I shall consider your employment into Cao Cao’s service.”

“Understood, Master Jia Xu.”

Ai Xin worked diligently, scanning through scrolls and sorting them accordingly. Although she would sometimes get distracted with reading some of the reports as they contained glimpses of stories of previous battles. There were minutes wasted reading on reports of the chaotic state of the land.

The woman finished rolling the last scroll. She stretched and yawned. She had finally finished her task. The light of the moon shone through the window. She couldn’t tell what the time is, but it was probably past midnight or near dawn. 

Ai Xin sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Her master had not told her where she would stay. She had no idea where to go.

“He’ll probably come back,” she mumbled. “I’ll just take a little nap.”

She folded her knees to her chest and bent her head on them. She may have missed the comfort of having her own straw bed, but it was better to be here than elsewhere.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the heat of the morning sun roused Ai Xin from slumber. She realized she had slumped to the floor. Immediately, she sat up and looked around. She found her master seated on the chair. On the table, was a plate of food and a pitcher of water.

“You have sorted all the scrolls accordingly. Excellent work,” Jia Xu said, not looking up from a new scroll that he had been reading. He gestured to the food. “Have your meal.”

Guided by the grumble of her stomach, Ai Xin complied. She consumed the contents of the plate, and drank the water. By habit, she collected the utensils for cleaning.

“Leave it,” Jia Xu said sharply.

Ai Xin stopped. She sat back on her seat and folded her hands over her lap.

“Tell me what have you learned,” Jia Xu ordered.

“My lord?” Ai Xin asked in clarification. Where does he want her to start?

Jia Xu kept his patience and explained, “Share anything that interests you. Tell me what you have learned as you sorted through the scrolls.”

Ai Xin twiddled her fingers, organizing her thoughts. She recited to the man of the notable recent events that had occurred such as the state of the agriculture that had caused widespread famine, but because of Cao Cao's efforts, the soldiers returned to their previous lives as farmers tilling the land. She had also shared the key points of the battles that occured in the provinces. However, there was still so much information she had not shared, for she opted to halt.

“You lack eloquence and organization of ideas,” Jia Xu commented. “But not a bad start if you are to be employed.”

Ai Xin tilted her head. She had been meaning to ask what he meant by employment into the warlord’s service. Was it to be a servant, a scholar, or what?

He stood up and paced around the room. “The only person who knew of your existence is none other than Master Guo Jia,” he muttered to himself. “However, I doubt he would pay much attention to a clumsy girl like you.”

“Master Wenhe,” Ai Xin finally had the courage to speak up.

He stopped in his pacing and glanced at the quiet woman. “What is it?”

“Why am I here?” she asked.

Jia Xu let out a laugh and slapped his thigh. “A good question, however, it is one that I cannot answer today. Not when you have accomplished me three tasks.”


	2. Three Tasks

“Watch where you’re going, Ai Xin!” exclaimed a male servant, moving away in time to let the young woman run through.

“Sorry! Coming through!”

Ai Xin narrowly evaded another servant carrying plates. She had caught sight of a recipient of Jia Xu’s scroll. She paced herself with a slow jog. She was thankful to the heavens that this minister was walking slowly. She made mental calculations that she could reach the man at the corner at the end of the next hallway. She slowed her pace to a walk, fixing her hair and wiping away the sweat from her brow. She stepped out of the corner and was glad that her prediction was on point.

“Minister Wang,” she greeted with a bow. “A message from Master Jia Xu.”

The minister nearly jumped in surprise when a servant had bowed in front of him. But the sound of Jia Xu’s name recomposed him. He picked up the scroll from her hands, opened it and read its contents. “Thank you for your efforts, young lady,” the minister said. “I shall honor the strategist’s words.”

Ai Xin bowed, and made her exit the other way.

Seven names, seven scrolls, she thought. That was just the first scroll, and it took her the entire day to search for the first receiver.

_ “Your first task, is to deliver each scroll to the addressee written on this bamboo slab. Use every resource you have in your person, but you are not allowed to question fellow ministers or military officers of the identities of your receivers,” her master said. “Accomplish this within seven days. And you shall have your second task.” _

She glanced at the bamboo slab and scraped a line across the first name. She leaned against a wall and sighed. Jia Xu had managed to acquire her lodging within the servants’ quarters, and had given her a decent amount of coin for self-care. Prior to being entrusted with such a task, she was given a week to be accustomed to castle life. 

But her routine was different from the other servants. In the daytime, she would ferry bundles of scrolls to Jia Xu’s study to and fro the castle library, and play  _ weiqi  _ (while losing consecutively to her master). In the early evening, she was tasked to read chapters of select journals on war or on records of prominent people of the land. No matter how many times she would ask for the purpose behind these obligations, Jia Xu would only answer vaguely.

_ “Knowledge is a powerful tool. Learn as much as you can until you are driven to search for answers on your own.” _

“Okay Ai Xin,” she muttered to herself. “Let’s see how fast I can do this.”

She pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to the servants quarters.

Throughout the following days, Ai Xin had managed to deliver a maximum of two scrolls, but it took a longer amount of time in identifying the recipients. Five of them were ministers, and she found it easier to linger around the conference halls and pinpoint them.

* * *

Within the sixth day of her task, Ai Xin had found the last recipient.

She was standing in front of a simple door. She glanced at the last name on her bamboo slab. She had inquired from the servants, listened in to the conversations of the soldiers and ranked officers. They say this was the man who had lost everything and had kept most of his time on his own, if not with wine. The newest talent that Cao Cao had recruited after the warlord’s momentous victory at Xiapi.

“General Zhang Liao?” she squeaked.

There was no response from beyond the door. 

Ai Xin cleared her throat and attempted a knock. “General Zhang Liao?” she said a little louder.

She heard shuffling towards the door and watched it slide open. Ai Xin could feel her knees buckle against her weight as she bowed. A tall man hovered over her. She could feel his eyes piercing through her soul, but she could also smell the strong scent of wine from the room.

“What do you want?” he asked in a low tone.

Ai Xin extended her arms, holding out the scroll in her hands while maintaining her bowed position. “A message from Master Jia Xu,” she announced, straining to keep her voice steady.

The scroll was relieved from her hands. She heard the man unclasped the hook. There was the silence of reading.

“Let me see your face,” he ordered.

Ai Xin straightened up and swallowed. His eyes were fierce and stern but his features looked like he had suffered prolonged sorrow. But when their eyes met, she thought the man had seen a ghost.

“What is your name?” he asked in a staggered tone, attempting to compose himself.

“Ai Xin, my lord,” she replied in her squeaked tone. Her fear of the man restricting her from asking anything else.

Zhang Liao glanced at the scroll once more, then put it down. “Thank you for your efforts. Send my regards to Master Jia Xu.” He retreated once more into his room, sliding the door shut.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. She could feel sympathy for this man. She wondered just how much does losing everything cost? She turned around and returned to the main corridors of the castle. She pulled out the slab and crossed out the last name on the list. “Okay… I guess I got all names in,” she said.

* * *

On the last day of her first task, Ai Xin had reported back to her master in the study.

“You have accomplished within the time limit. Again you have impressed me,” Jia Xu said. “How did you find the first task?”

“I felt forced out of my comfort zone,” Ai Xin sat on her heels, she bowed her head and replied sincerely. “However, I found it easier to move amongst servants, among the faceless minions. I realized that familiarity can be a double-edged weapon, you run the risk of earning favor or be bound by the debt of it.” She stopped, tapping her cheek if she had missed anything out. “Is that why you only approach people when necessary, Master Wenhe?” she asked.

Jia Xu nodded, pleased with her observation. “I am not particularly liked by my fellow ranked officers for now,” he said. “And I trust you have figured out why.”

Ai Xin nodded. She had chanced upon one of the reports on Jia Xu’s persona, of his deeds and misdeeds while under the service of many prominent warlords. Of his series of trickery while fighting against Cao Cao during his term in Zhang Xiu’s command. She had read of how he and the other strategist, Guo Jia had successfully cornered the mighty Lu Bu at Xiapi.

A shudder involuntarily trailed down her spine. The name although the man was dead, still strikes fear. She had only heard of stories of the man’s military feats from the villagers.

“Forgive me for my curiosity, Master Jia Xu,” Ai Xin said. “But the last recipient, Lord Zhang Liao, he was the only one different from your list.”

“Lord Zhang Liao and I have been acquainted for quite some time,” Jia Xu replied. “I find it necessary to drop him a message once in a while.”

“He looks like he has been lonely for quite a long time,” Ai Xin said aloud.

“Many of us are. But misery loves company as they say,” Jia Xu said. He tossed another scroll to her hands. “Finish this scroll then return to me.”

Ai Xin caught the scroll, stood back up to her feet and bowed. “I will see you later, Master Jia Xu.”

The woman departed from the study and made her way down the hall that leads to the servants quarters. She had grown accustomed to the paths that had lesser people passing by.

“Ah, aren’t you a familiar face?”

Ai Xin paused in her steps and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the handsome Guo Jia. She immediately bowed in respect, “Master Guo Jia, a pleasant evening.”

“It seems that Master Wenhe saw a different purpose for you,” Guo Jia said. “However, I believe ladies with beauty like yours should be dancing and not carrying scrolls.”

“Oh, uhm, Master Wenhe has been very generous,” Ai Xin replied. “I am honored to be given a chance to appreciate the literature and history of the land.”

“Do not be fooled by his countenance,” Guo Jia spoke loftily. “He has done a grave mistake against Lord Cao Cao, but still managed to prove his worth as a strategist under our lord’s command. However, I cannot say the same for those under him.”

“Not even after the victory at Xiapi, my lord?”

Guo Jia smirked, “You have learned so much in such a short span of time, my lady. Knowledge is power, but application is the key to changing the tides of war.”

“So that’s the second verse of the proverb,” Ai Xin noted.

He flashed her his most charming smile. “Perhaps I am beginning to see why it must be fate that you were in that brothel at the right time.”

He gave a gentleman’s bow and left.

* * *

Ai Xin had no problem finding her way through the streets of Xu Chang. She had often snuck out of the brothel at night with some of the younger women. They would explore the night market and spend their coin on accessories or interesting food. She carried on her person a small silk drawstring bag.

She had dressed differently from a servant’s garb into one of the sultry noblewomen, thankful to have learned enough at the brothel. She had no intent of catching the attention of people inside the castle, but it could not be avoided. The sight of a new appealing face had surprised the servants and some ministers as well.

“Has Master Jia Xu decided to take you as a wife?” asked a servant.

Another servant giggled, “You could pass off as a princess right now, Ai Xin!”

“Who is that beautiful woman? Is she one of the new concubines?”

Ai Xin escaped the chatter and let out a sigh of relief when she managed to find the small exits of the castle.

_ “This second task would require more cunning,” Jia Xu said. “Although stealing is considered a capital offense, I am willing to put my position on the line should you fail.” _

_ Ai Xin had placed her report on the table. Her assignment with the first scroll had pushed her to research for more information in the castle library. The next thing she knew, she was inquiring innocently from the palace doctors and to the town herbalists. _

_ “I submit my report on the rare herb that claims to hasten healing,” she said, placing the scroll on the table. _

_ Jia Xu smirked, pleased with the output. “There is only one merchant who was said to have this herb, and sells it with such a price that would render the imperial treasury bankrupt. Acquire the herb and deliver it to the doctor attending to Lord Dian Wei.” _

_ “How can we do that? Surely there are other options, Master Wenhe,” Ai Xin said.  _

_ Jia Xu nodded. “We are lucky enough that there is,” he said. _

“The Manfu Merchants,” she read the sign. It was an ornate shop full of all sorts of merchandise. She entered through the gate and saw so many expensive pottery, the best silk, and other wares.

“Welcome!” the shopkeeper greeted. “Come and take your time. Explore my wares!”

Ai Xin gave a sweet smile, “Shopkeeper, I am here to purchase your most prized medicine.”

The Shopkeeper’s face changed. “Ah, but what can you offer?”

Ai Xin opened her purse and pulled out a carved jade dragon standing on a pedestal.

“Ah, the mark of the imperial line,” the Shopkeeper said. “How cunning of you, my lady to have surrendered this item to me. Surely you are aware of the power this mark can bring to me?” 

“He who carries the seal, is the physical embodiment of the Mandate of the Heavens. If I give this to you, you might as well have claim to the throne,” Ai Xin replied confidently. She placed the seal back in her purse. “Do not disappoint me, Shopkeeper.”

The Shopkeeper looked at Ai Xin, amazed at her displayed intelligence. “Please have patience, my lady. I shall bring to you the item.”

Ai Xin smiled sweetly, “Thank you, Shopkeeper.”

As the Shopkeeper retreated into the inner rooms of the shop, Ai Xin paced around the room. So far, the plan was going smoothly. Although she was unsure as to whether or not she was holding the actual Imperial Seal, her master had given her strict instructions that it should never fall into the wrong hands.

The Shopkeeper returned with two wrapped parcels. “I have come with a greater offer, my lady. I am willing to trade my entire stash of this medicine,” he said. “For the price of the seal, and maybe something more.”

Ai Xin could see that the Shopkeeper’s gaze was on her bosom. Using her learned observation from the women at the brothel, she bent a little forward. She hid her chagrin.

“You have seen that I am a learned woman, Shopkeeper,” Ai Xin offered a better view. “You must also prove yourself to be intellectually capable to be my husband.”

The Shopkeeper believed in her lie. The prospect of marrying such a beauty could bring much fame indeed. “And how can I prove myself, my lady?”

“A game of weiqi.”

“That can be easily arranged,” the Shopkeeper said confidently. He clapped his hands. “I must warn you that I am the current city champion!”

Two servants entered, carrying a weiqi board and cushions. 

“One round, winner take all,” the Shopkeeper said. “If I win, I shall lay my claim as emperor and wed you on the same day!”

“If I win, I will keep the seal and the two packets,” AI Xin replied calmly. “Let’s not be sour as lemons when you lose.”

For all those afternoons of being beaten consecutively by Jia Xu, Ai Xin was glad to have picked up his strategies in sealing a decisive win.

She placed the last white piece on to the board, rendering the Shopkeeper unable to execute another move.

“I win,” Ai Xin declared.

The Shopkeeper was a sore loser indeed, but to be beaten at his own game and losing the main source of his fame was damaging. He grabbed her wrist. “I will not allow myself to lose!” he yelled. 

Ai Xin instinctively pulled away and flipped the table towards the Shopkeeper, knocking him back. The black and white stones scattered on the floor, making it slippery at one wrong step. In the middle of disarray, she leapt on top of the table and onto the countertop, grabbing the two packets and inserting it into her purse. She disappeared through the main exit of the shop.

“Grab her!” the Shopkeeper yelled. “THIEF! THIEF!”

Servants and guards scrambled in, surprised at the orders of their master. 

Ai Xin kept herself among the crowd, discreetly shedding away items that made her standout, inserting expensive looking accessories into the pockets of passers-by. She swiped a dirty looking robe and messed up her hair.

She could hear guards and servants shouting behind her.

“Gray eyes! Gray eyes! A woman with gray eyes!” she could hear the pursuers.

At the next corner, Ai Xin turned and hid in the shadows of tall wares.

“Excellent work.”

Ai Xin nearly jumped out of her skin had she not recognized the voice. “Master Jia Xu, you scared me,” she hissed.

Jia Xu chuckled, “Remember that your clock is ticking. You only have until supper time to accomplish your task.”

The woman pouted. “You are not making this any easier at all, Master Jia Xu.” She gave the man a bow before running back to the castle.

* * *

The sun was setting when she had returned to the castle. She had fixed herself back into a servant’s attire. She opened her purse and pulled out the two packets and unwrapped it. She gave it a long hard look and sniff. 

“There seems to be no difference,” she said.

A servant called from beyond her room door. “Ai Xin, you better hurry up. We’re setting up the dining hall.”

Ai Xin took that as a signal that her time was running short. She wrapped the packets as it was. She stored one in her personal chest, and the other back in the purse with the replica of the Imperial Seal.

After winding corridors, Ai Xin found herself at the more quiet halls. She was sure this was the path towards Dian Wei’s quarters, and his doctor should be making his rounds at this time.

“This area is off limits except for Lord Cao Cao’s personal servants,” a growl caught her ear.

Ai Xin bit her lip and froze when she felt the tip of a blade on her back. “I am only looking for the doctor. I have brought medicine, my lord,” she said in an innocent tone.

“Show me,” the man prodded her back.

Ai Xin turned around and produced the packet. She took the opportunity to face her captor and paled at the sight of the brooding Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao’s right hand man. She immediately bowed to show her respect, “I intend to do no harm to Lord Dian Wei. I am only following Master Jia Xu’s orders to deliver medicine,” she pleaded. How many scary individuals must she meet in this castle?

“I have heard rumors of Jia Xu was up to something,” Xiahou Dun huffed, “Never did I expect that it would be in the form of a woman.” He grabbed the packet from her hands and looked at it. He kept his blade pointed at her.

“You are coming with me. Lord Cao Cao will be the one to deal out your punishment,” he said.

* * *

Cao Cao sat on the chair, impatient. In front of him was Jia Xu, bowed and on his knees.

“You still dare to conspire against me, Wenhe?” the warlord asked. He had heard the rumors as well, but to hear that Xiahou Dun had caught a suspicious individual made him put Jia Xu as the prime suspect.

“You have misunderstood my motives, Lord Cao Cao,” JIa Xu replied calmly. “My ward had exerted effort in acquiring the necessary ingredients for the hastened recuperation of Lord Dian Wei.”

The doors to the conference hall opened. Ai Xin was pushed inside by Xiahou Dun. He forced her down to her knees beside Jia Xu.

“My apologies for failing your task, Master,” she muttered, keeping her head down, ashamed to face Jia Xu.

Jia Xu chuckled, “Not quite yet. I did tell you that I will have Lord Cao Cao employ you. I think this situation will hasten it.”

Xiahou Dun tossed the package to Xiahou Yuan. The bowmaster opened the package and showed it to the palace doctor for confirmation whether it was poison or medicine.

The room was silent as the palace doctor sifted through the leaves. He scurried over to Cao Cao and whispered his findings to the man’s ear. With a wave of his hand and a whispered order, the palace doctor bowed and retreated from the room.

“The palace doctor confirms the authenticity of the powdered drug,” Cao Cao announced. “You have spoken truth, Wenhe. Your crafty ways have brought good fortune for my guard captain, Dian Wei.”

Ai Xin’s shoulders relaxed in relief, but the strain of her bowed position was still a bother.

“However, I cannot let you go just yet, for there is another matter that needs to be resolved,” the warlord continued. “Fengxiao,” he called out.

Guo Jia made his presence known, appearing from the shadows of the dark room. “It was hard not to notice your little ward scurrying amongst servants, Jia Xu. Such beauty with intelligence would be wasted inside the walls of the castle. You are not the only one who has an eye for hidden talent, Master Jia Xu. I hope you did not disappoint me.”

Jia Xu had a triumphant smirk. “By all means, Master Fengxiao. I have made my choice.”

The lithe strategist walked over to Ai Xin and knelt down to her level. “Were you able to reacquire my toy, my lady?”

Ai Xin kept her head bowed, and gestured to the purse that was tied to her sash. “It is here, Master Guo Jia.”

Guo Jia’s fingers palpated purse on her side. A small smile crept to his lips when he felt the familiar shape. He pulled the string loose, and caught the jade statuette as it rolled out of the purse.

“Astounding,” Guo Jia muttered. He showed the seal to Cao Cao. He walked over and whispered to the man’s ear.

Cao Cao listened in and nodded. His dark eyes studied the prone servant in front of him.

“What is your name, woman?”

“I am Ai Xin, my lord Cao Cao,” the woman replied. She had lost count of the number of times she had to say her name or introduce herself.

Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun glanced at each other. Cao Cao merely laughed. “An interesting name,” the warlord said.

“Perhaps Lord Cao Cao would want to employ the services of my protegee,” Jia Xu offered. “It is but apt for a master to teach his student the proper way to learn the art of war. However, she lacks experience with a sword.”

“I am unaware that you have taken in a female student, Jia Xu,” Cao Cao commented. “But I believe in the strength of talented individuals. Can you vouch for her physical strength?”

“With the right tutelage, yes.”

Cao Cao leaned back against his chair. His curiosity piqued by the situation. “I will take heed of your word, Wenhe. However, I will not tolerate ineptitude.”

“I will be surprised myself if the lady concedes to failure,” Jia Xu said with confidence.

“Xiahou Dun. Take this woman and subject her to the same hardship every foot soldier must bear,” Cao Cao ordered. “I will leave it to your judgment if she is worthy to be a part of our elite force.”

“Hmph, very well Cousin,” the One-eyed General replied reluctantly, crossing his arms. 

“Rise, Lady Ai Xin,” Cao Cao ordered. “And remember the face of your commander.”

Ai Xin straightened up. She folded her hands in salute. Her eyes widened with awe to be in the presence of this famous man.

The Hero of Chaos let out a longer laugh as if he had remembered a cheerful memory. 


	3. The Longest Task

_“The third task will be the longest you shall ever take,” Jia Xu said. He placed a scroll on the table. “Earn your place.”_

_Ai Xin glanced at the scroll then back at Jia Xu. That was the most vague task, but she had learned to let the strategist’s words be. She usually figures out his wisdom by serendipity. She bowed in salute. “Thank you for your teachings, Master Wenhe.”_

_“Feel free to drop by for a game of weiqi if you are bored,” Jia Xu said. “As to answer the question of why you are here…”_

_Ai Xin straightened herself, eager to finally hear the truth from this man._

_“I owe it to a friend whom I have lost along the way,” the strategist said ruefully._

Ai Xin had moved to a small room in the barracks, along with the other recruits who wished to be a part of Cao Cao’s grand army. She appreciated the room even though cramped and small, as she found privacy a rare commodity.

She opened the scroll that Jia Xu had given her. It was the first chapter to the famous Art of War by the great Sun Tzu. Remembering the words of her master, she set the scroll on the table. She would have to make time for her readings on her own.

* * *

It was not yet sunrise, the sound of marching drums had the new recruits scramble into formation. It was a first day for many of the newly enlisted men and woman.

Xiahou Dun had pulled his hair back, dressed down in simple training robes. His eye surveyed the scene and scowled.

“For whatever reasons you may have in your heads, you must remember one thing,” he said aloud, pacing through the formation. “To be a part of Lord Cao Cao’s elite force, you must survive this first day. I am giving you your last opportunity today to back out and return to your families.”

His eye fell on the only short individual among the rows of men. Ai Xin could sense that the general was judging her. She pursed her lips and looked straight ahead, trying to focus on today’s tasks.

The sun was high when the day’s session had ended. Ai Xin leaned against the trunk of a tree, appreciating its shade. If she were asked of her reaction to the first day, she could only describe it with one word.

 _Hell_.

The general was ruthless. The drills were taxing for the entire body, many of the men had given up midway, submitting to the physical limits of exhaustion. She had lost count of how many times they felt nauseated by the stress.

She pushed herself up against the trunk of tree. She had better find some food to eat. The second session on sword handling would be starting later.

“For the second session,” Xiahou Dun’s voice still loud and clear. “You shall move as one in accordance to the proper sword stance I shall shout.”

Ai Xin held the sword that was on her hand. She shuddered when her mind flashbacked on the day fire razed the last village she lived in.

“Raise!”

The woman snapped out of her trance and mimicked the movements of the platoon leader, keeping up with the different stances. Xiahou Dun continued giving out orders. Sometimes, he would let them stay in one position for minutes. The moment a recruit had fallen out of the formation, he was immediately removed.

When the session had ended, Ai Xin pressed her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She couldn’t believe it. She had survived the first day.

“From forty hopeful soldiers, I am left with half,” Xiahou Dun announced to the remaining recruits. “From this day forward, your days will be more grueling, and there is no turning back.”

“However, you must remember that the greatest glory a warrior shall ever seek is death in battle,” he said.

Ai Xin was relieved to find the comfort of her bed. She could feel every muscle ache for rest, but at the same time, she felt the need to be in continuous movement.

She pressed her cheek against the pillow, sleepy eyes staring at the scroll on the table. It had been two brutal weeks since she had begun exercises under Xiahou Dun’s command. It had been _more than_ two weeks since she had last read the scroll. She let out a long sigh.

What she couldn’t figure out was why she felt conflicted with how she held a sword. Xiahou Dun had pitted them into pairs to spar. She would often get the rear end of his reprimands for holding the sword differently.

When she forced herself to hold the sword in front with two hands, she would find it difficult to attack and would often find herself on the defending end.

“Agh,” she groaned in desperation to her pillow. What should I do? She thought.

* * *

Cao Cao was taking his afternoon nap on the chair facing the garden. He heard the heavy footsteps of his cousins. “How is Jia Xu’s little pet doing?” he inquired.

“Lackluster, Cousin,” Xiahou Dun replied. “She has endurance, but she deviates from the proper way to hold a sword.”

Xiahou Yuan interjected, “I’ve seen some of your exercises Dun. She doesn’t fit because it seems she learned how to fight elsewhere, you know?”

“I will not alter my standards for a woman,” Xiahou Dun insisted. “If she is to live in battle, she must follow my rules.”

“Wow don’t you sound like Yu Jin.” Xiahou Yuan then suggested, “But maybe you can improvise, Dun. She ain't built the same like a man.”

“If you are such a wise guy, Yuan, then how about you try?” Xiahou Dun challenged.

“Alright,” Xiahou Yuan replied. “I will train her for a good three weeks. If she can beat your best trained swordsman, then… uhm…” the archer found himself at a loss for words.

Cao Cao diplomatically intervened, “If she wins, she will be put up for recruitment by the other generals who will be interested in honing her strength. In addition, she will have the chance to find glory in our campaign against Yuan Shao. If she loses, she returns to the streets.”

The warlord glanced at Xiahou Dun. “That is a win-win situation for you, Xiahou Dun. Unless you would be foolhardy enough to take her back into your command.”

Xiahou Dun looked away. “Hmph. Don’t bet on it,” he grumbled.

* * *

The next day, Ai Xin sat alone on the training grounds, cleaning her training blade. She was disallowed by Xiahou Dun to participate in the archery exercises as she had not yet reached his passing mark in swordsmanship. Instead, he had ordered her to stay put in the training field for a new instructor.

“I will eventually prove myself,” she muttered under her breath.

Xiahou Yuan approached the woman. “Oh hey, there you are Ai Xin,” he greeted cheerfully.

Ai Xin looked up and immediately saluted. “General Miaocai,” she said.

The general grinned and took his seat next to her. “So, here’s the deal. General Yuanrang gave me three weeks to turn you into one lean mean hacking machine. But I can’t figure that out unless you show me what you can do.”

Contrary to what the general planned the first place, he placed a bow and three arrows on her hands. “Can you shoot?” he asked.

“I think so,” the woman replied.

Xiahou Yuan grinned, “Alright. Show me. Go and fire at the nearest wooden post.”

Ai Xin held up the bow. It felt natural to her grip. She pulled the string and released the first arrow. They both heard a loud thunk as the arrow had hit square center.

“Alright,” Xiahou Yuan said with expectant glee. “Farther.”

She aimed for the next wooden post a few yards farther away. She fired and it once more hit the mark.

“Farthest.”

She fired the last arrow and it hit the ground, a few centimeters from where the farthest wooden post stood. To Xiahou Yuan, that looked like a good hundred yards away.

Ai Xin lowered her bow when she heard Xiahou Yuan clap his hands.

Xiahou Yuan approached her with a cheerful gait. “You call that an ‘I think so’? Being able to shoot that far with precision is not considered as simply talent,” he said. “It shows that you’ve been fighting for quite a long time and you just don’t know it.”

“It just felt natural, General,” Ai Xin replied meekly.

“The way you shoot a bow is the same as any soldier, but I have no doubt you have your own way of holding a sword,” the general said. He tossed to the woman her sword. “Come on, show me what you got.”

* * *

Three weeks had passed. The news of a martial contest with the main highlight being a match between Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan’s soldiers had caught the attention of the residents in the castle. What made it more sensational was that Xiahou Yuan’s fighter was a former servant girl that was bought from a brothel.

An elaborate platform was set as per Cao Cao’s instructions. He had issued an order to his generals to observe the match and ready their propositions of recruitment. He had also invited the Emperor Xian in order to keep the royalty in good spirits.

The remaining recruits that had survived Xiahou Dun’s training camp were pitted against each other. They were divided into pairs and made to duel each other until one submits to a loss. The small tournament had earned a crowd. To the common man, many were impressed with display of strength. However, to the generals, they were seeking something more.

It was down to the last pair of fighters. The excitement among the crowd was revived.

“I have heard of stories of female warriors, but never was I given a chance to witness a real one,” the Emperor Xian told Cao Cao. “You certainly have an eye for interesting people, Chancellor Cao Cao.”

Cao Cao had assumed his seat next to the emperor. “A ruler must know the capacities of his people, and must do his best to provide equal opportunity, to man and woman alike.” 

He looked around the platform and among the crowd. He could see that most of his generals had come out of their usual duties to witness the last display. He smirked at the sight of his newest acquisition, Zhang Liao, standing next to the cheering Li Dian and Yue Jin.

“Oh, there they are!” Emperor Xian said excitedly as he watched as the competitors made their presence known on to the field.

In the middle of the field, Cao Ren was given the duty to referee the match. He looked at both young warriors.

Xiahou Dun’s handpicked swordsman, Zi Bo, was a tall and muscular man. From the recruits that had enlisted into the army, he was judged by his fellows to have the most promise in rising the ranks.

“You got this, Ai Xin,” Xiahou Yuan encouraged. “You just gotta believe that you are not the typical soldier.”

Ai Xin smiled at the awkwardly encouraging words of her trainor. “You have been a diligent teacher, General Miaocai.”

“The rules are absolute. The first to disarm his opponent or to force his opponent into submission, will be declared the winner,” Cao Ren announced. “Take your stance!”

Zi Bo gripped the handles of his blade tight. “I will prove to you that I am the mightier swordsman,” he said.

Ai Xin held her blade with her left hand. Instead of the usual front hold, she had shifted the sharp edge to her back, holding the blade in reverse. Her right hand placed over her chest. “You may be mighty, but I think I am more flexible.”

“BEGIN!”

Zi Bo charged towards Ai Xin, and delivered a swift strike. Ai Xin ducked away easily, her body was easily controlled by focusing more on her foot movement. By keeping her center of gravity low, she could see where Zi Bo would attempt to land his strike next. She occasionally raised her blade in defense, but never initiating the first strike.

“I want to hear metal clashing!” yelled a soldier.

“Is this a joke? All the woman does is defend!” another audience member hollered.

In the crowd, Cao Cao’s generals had secured a spot on the front row. Li Dian nudged Zhang Liao. “So Wenyuan, what do you think of this match? I’d like to hear your input before I give mine.”

Zhang Liao observed the fighters movements. It may seem to most that Zi Bo had the upper hand, but he could tell that the smaller warrior was biding her time. “General Xiahou Dun’s swordsman is outmatched,” he said. “Brute strength is no match for an efficient and patient swordsman.”

Li Dian rubbed the back of his head. “Well, of course that’s what I was feeling!” he lied aloud.

Ai Xin had observed enough of her opponent’s movements. When Zi Bo returned to the stance of his initial strike, she swung her sword arm and delivered an effective block. The reaction caused Zi Bo to lose balance backward. Ai Xin deftly twirled the handle around her fingers, shifting the body of the sword forward. She returned her grip against the handle and followed-up with a diagonal strike.

Zi Bo was able to regain his footing and block the follow-up attack. However, he had not foreseen an incoming boot to the side of his face. He raised his sword to block the foot, but the momentum was strong and the sword was kicked out of his hand. The woman had launched herself to deliver a butterfly kick and the second leg had contacted his head, sending the man down.

“We have a winner!” Cao Ren announced, raising his hand to Ai Xin’s corner.

Cheers erupted from the crowd. It was a stunning finish.

“Such amazing martial arts!” Emperor Xian exclaimed, clapping his hands. “I am certain that such talent will benefit the Han.”

Cao Cao leaned back, a smug look on his face. He would enjoy teasing his irritable cousin later.

Ai Xin regained her footing and walked towards the swordsman on the ground. She extended a hand. “You were pretty strong,” she complimented him.

Zi Bo sat up and accepted the hand. “Where did you learn to kick like that?” he asked as he pulled himself up. 

Ai Xin just shrugged her shoulders. “General Miaocai taught me that,” she said. She was amazed at the flexibility of the man despite his stocky build.

Zi Bo laughed, “Well, looks like I’m going to have to work a lot harder. We should spar next time.”

Ai Xin simply nodded. She tried to look cheerful, but deep inside, she thought she could feel Xiahou Dun’s raging aura of irritation glaring behind her. She shuddered in reaction.

* * *

It was evening, and the tournament had concluded. Cao Cao had called for his generals to convene in one of the pavilions.

Guo Jia counted the attendance. “I believe everyone is accounted for, my lord,” he said pleasantly. “We may begin.”

Cao Cao nodded. He spoke to the gathered men. “Today’s main event is nothing but a challenge between Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan to settle their differences, and I believe it has served his purpose,” he added a tone that elicited an irritated look on Xiahou Dun’s face.

“But this has been the practice I have devised to ensure that talent is nurtured and skills are polished,” he continued. The warlord gestured to the table where it had bamboo slabs containing the names of the recruits that had passed Xiahou Dun’s recruitment program.

Cao Cao explained, “Xiahou Dun has generously screened the best of this quarter’s enlistment. The names on the table are the very same soldiers who have displayed their prowess earlier. Now I shall leave it up to you to take one pick of your soldier and nurture that talent.”

Those who had been in Cao Cao’s service since the Yellow Turban Rebellion were familiar with this method of selection. They were the first to go through the names on the table, and eventually made their pick. Zhang Liao, being the newest, voluntarily made himself among the last. He had made his decision and reached over to the slab on the farthest right.

It turns out, he was not the only one who was eyeing the same name.

“Well this is unexpected,” Guo Jia commented. Being the one who arranged the slabs on the table, he knew what name was written on the bamboo.

“A change of heart, General Xiahou?” Zhang Liao asked quietly. “From what I heard, this particular soldier refuses to follow your standards.”

Xiahou Dun, still irked at his loss to Xiahou Yuan’s methods, attempted to tug the slab away from Zhang Liao’s grip. “I will not allow unorthodox methods ruin the traditional stances of swordsmanship,” he growled.

Cao Cao chuckled. His cousin had poor choice of words in saving his face. “Let go, Zhang Liao. Rest assured, we can find a compromise,” he said.

Zhang Liao complied to his lord’s command. He let go of the slab, and proceeded to select the one next to it. He gave a respectful bow to Cao Cao before returning to his previous position.

“Alright, there are no more slabs on the table, I believe we can wrap this up my lord?” Guo Jia said. After receiving the signal, the strategist turned to the generals. “Your new recruits shall be informed of their new unit assignments. They shall begin under your command after three days.”

“You are dismissed,” Cao Cao said.

The generals saluted and took their leave, filing out of the room. Guo Jia had also left, leaving only Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun in the room.

“I refuse to be defeated by my own stubbornness, Cousin,” Xiahou Dun confessed bitterly, clenching his fist.

Cao Cao observed his cousin’s stance. “Adaptability is the key, Yuanrang,” he advised. “You may as well keep that in mind lest you blind yourself once more in rage.”

Xiahou Dun loosened his grip. His lord always knew what to say to ease him. “Yes, my lord.”

* * *

Ai Xin had received her notice. She read the scroll and tripped back on a blanket that was on the floor. She landed against a pile of scrolls, causing some of them to fly up and made a lot of crashing sounds.

“Ow…” she groaned, sitting up. Her back spasmed, but her head ached more with the notice.

_ General Xiahou Dun again, but why _ , she thought. She had already proven to him that she could fight. Was it because he lost some bet? Will he abuse his position to get back at her? Why can’t she have a nicer superior like General Xiahou Yuan or someone level-headed like General Cao Ren?

The woman let out a long sigh. Overthinking will not get her anywhere.

She heard someone knock on her door. “Is everything alright in there, private?”

The woman scrambled back up to her feet. She made her way to the door and slid open just enough to show her head. “I’m alright,” she replied with a sheepish grin. Seeing the face of her visitor, she cowered behind her door. 

“Ah… General Xiahou Dun... Is it inspection day?” 

_ Crap, _ she thought.

Xiahou Dun raised an eyebrow. He would regularly conduct a cleanliness check on the barracks. The woman’s room was often the last on his list. 

“Yes, it is inspection day,” he reiterated. 

Ai Xin gulped. She was so absorbed with her readings during the rest days that she had not had the time to return most of them in the castle library. “I must apologize, I have not been tidy with my quarters, sir,” she said, attempting a measly excuse to skip inspection. “Maybe you can pass by again later in the afternoon, after I… Eeeek!” She squealed and moved away when Xiahou Dun forced her door open.

Xiahou Dun took one sweeping glance into the lady’s room. To him, it looked like a scholar’s mess than a soldier’s. Although he had visited the study of strategists such as Guo Jia and Xun Yu, this was shallow compared to the mess they can create. Her living space was already small, and the mess made it difficult to inhabit. There were open scrolls and tomes everywhere, even on the woman’s bed. He ran a hand down his face. This is unacceptable to him. He bent over and picked up the nearest scroll. It was one of the many war journals that Cao Cao had written.

There was no indication for a woman to do so much reading. It made him wonder why she was so interested in learning strategy. He had no doubt that Jia Xu had a hand at her continuous accessibility to the castle library.

“The state of your room reflects your attitude towards your work, private,” Xiahou Dun said sternly. “You are a soldier. And these scrolls are to stay in the library, not in your room.”

He rolled the scroll and placed it on the table. “On your toes. We clean now.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Ai Xin replied loudly with a stiff bow. She was taken aback by the sudden generosity of her commander.

Embarrassed at her own mess, Ai Xin was grateful at the same time to have Xiahou Dun help her. They worked their way through the piles of scrolls, sorting and rolling. If he could understand that she had no clue of past and recent events, maybe he would be more lenient?

“Were you surprised when you received the notice?” Xiahou Dun asked, breaking the awkward silence of their work.

Ai Xin nodded, while sorting war journals from battle reports. “Yes, sir. But it is not my place to question the decisions of the higher ups. I will continue to persevere for as long as it will help me survive this chaos,” she said quickly. 

Or at least survive his military training, she wanted to say aloud.

Xiahou Dun grunted, “I was wrong to have underestimated your capabilities.”

Ai Xin nearly dropped a scroll. The statement came to her as a surprise. It was known to many that Xiahou Dun was not one to admit his mistakes openly. But if this was his attempt at cleaning the slate of the rocky start to their relationship as superior to subordinate, she may as well accept it.

“Don’t judge a scroll by its cord, so they say,” she said cheekily. She immediately hunched her shoulders when he glared at her.

“Don’t test me either, private,” he hissed back.

It probably took them two hours to put everything in order on the table. Ai Xin sat on her heels as she stowed her writing paraphernalia in a chest. Then she sat up and turned around to face Xiahou Dun, who had looked away at the right moment.

“I am grateful for your kindness, sir,” she said with a bow. “I vow to become a cleaner and more organized individual.”

“A soldier’s discipline is reflected on his superior’s capabilities,” he muttered. Xiahou Dun made his way towards her door and stood at the exit. “And how do you intend to return those scrolls?” he asked. He could see that if the scrolls were placed on top of each other, would equal the height of the woman.

Ai Xin straightened up. “I will carry them to the library. It will take a few return trips, but I can handle it.” She walked over to the table and grabbed a pile just enough for her to still see her way.

“You will begin your training on formations with the rest of my unit tomorrow at dawn,” Xiahou Dun reminded her. “However, you must be prepared for any sudden changes to your assignment.”

“Yes sir,” she said with a nod. She had heard of the rumor of the pavilion, which added more complexity to her situation. The mood had shifted to one of seriousness. She would have to try her best to do whatever it takes to stay in the castle The last thing she would want to happen was a good kick back into the horrible brothel.

She made her way towards the door, but was not mindful of her left knee suddenly buckling. She tripped on her feet and fell, crashing forward to the floor.

“I’m okay…” she groaned, muffled by the scrolls.

Xiahou Dun sighed, “Private…”Now he is more concerned with making sure she does not fall accidentally into trenches.


	4. Butterfly

At the training fields, Zhang Liao sat with his elbows on his knees on the grass under the shade of a large acacia tree. His halberds placed against the trunk next to a large pole blade. Beside him was Guan Yu who was sitting cross-legged beside the solemn man. They had finished an afternoon of sparring.

“You have improved, Wenyuan,” Guan Yu said, stroking his beard. “I am actually glad to see that you are spending more time outside of your residence.”

“The campaign against Yuan Shao draws near, Guan Yu,” Zhang Liao replied respectfully. “I must fulfill my duties to Lord Cao Cao to prove that I am mighty enough to be his blade.”

Guan Yu nodded. He had found Zhang Liao’s company more tolerable. Perhaps it was the affinity of being a stranger entering a cohesive group of talented individuals. He recalled their chance meeting on the hillside. He felt honored to be the man's first confidant after the loss of his comrades at Xiapi. The older warrior could not fathom experiencing the darkness Zhang Liao went through.

”Humour me, Zhang Liao. Are the rumors true that you had an altercation with Lord Xiahou Dun over a recruit?” he asked. He was present at the tournament and had witnessed the victory of the sensational female soldier. However, he was disallowed by Guo Jia to attend Cao Cao’s post-tournament ritual.

Zhang Liao wiped the sweat that had dripped down his brow. “There is no altercation, Yunchang,” he replied. “General Xiahou and I had our reasons, but I must concede to Lord Cao Cao’s decision and have faith in his promise.”

Zhang Liao looked ahead. It was Xiahou Dun’s turn on the training field. To locate the newest recruit was easy as the woman was the shortest among the tall men. As what he would expect, she was keeping up a lot better than before. He recalled the day he received Jia Xu’s scroll from her. He thought he was suffering a realistic nightmare. Jia Xu’s message only brought more confusion than answers.

_ You’re welcome. _

Guan Yu turned his attention to the training field as well. He was able to get a good look of the female warrior. “Is that…?” he blurted out.

Zhang Liao immediately cut him off, “No, Yunchang. She is not.” Studying Guan Yu’s confused look, he explained, “She carries the looks, but not the name. How she arrived here in the castle, I have yet to discuss with Master Jia Xu.”

The man stroked his beard. “Do you consider this a blessing from the Heavens, Wenyuan?”

“I am not sure, Yunchang,” Zhang Liao replied.

They let silence fall briefly between them. The sound of soldiers’ chorus ringing in the air.

“I believe it is your turn to humor me, Yunchang,” Zhang Liao said. He had an ulterior motive, apart from catching up with his friend. Cao Cao had specifically ordered him to carry out this task.

“And what is that, Wenyuan?”

“What compels you to stay, knowing that Lord Cao Cao wants nothing more than your pledge of allegiance to his cause?” the man asked cautiously. As far as he knew Guan Yu, the man is steadfast and loyal to Liu Bei. He would follow the sworn brother to the ends of the earth.

Guan Yu let go of his beard. He placed his free hand on to his knee and breathed in deeply, gathering his thoughts. “I truly appreciate Lord Cao Cao’s favours of me. But my honor to the oath with my sworn brother prevails. When I have repaid my debt to your master, that is when I shall take my leave.”

Zhang Liao let out a quiet sigh. He had truly enjoyed Guan Yu’s company, but once again it was short-lived. He said nothing more, opting to enjoy the remaining time in the warrior's company.

* * *

It was the last day of military exercises before the march to Guandu. Ai Xin had managed to endure all of the general's strenuous tasks, to the delight of Xiahou Dun. His expectations were met when the woman was able to fight at par with some of the higher ranking soldiers. But it did not stop him from testing her skills with other weapons.

Xiahou Yuan was right that her skill with the bow was impeccable for a soldier of her rank.

The general had called her attention just as when the soldiers were dismissed for the day. Ai Xin returned to the field after putting away the weapons back to the armory. She found the man waiting by the entrance.

“General,” she greeted.

The man was straightforward. “You will be transferred to General Zhang Liao’s command during the Guandu campaign,” he said. “This order is effective immediately.”

Ai Xin’s eyes widened with surprise. “You’re not marching with Lord Cao Cao, sir?”

“I was tasked to hold the defense in Meng Ford - it is one of the last outposts before the city of Xuchang,” Xiahou Dun explained. “Our lord has made his decision and I must comply.”

Ai Xin twiddled her fingers, a habit she had formed to ease her anxiety. Her mind was racing, she had to find out if the rumors were true. “So it was General Zhang Liao who had picked my name as well?” she asked.

Xiahou Dun nodded. He had not expected her to be this chatty, but it was all in sync with Cao Cao’s plans. Part of the warlord's promise was that she would be part of the campaign against Yuan Shao. Not only that, Cao Cao had planned to test Zhang Liao’s loyalty and leadership in the upcoming war. Transferring Ai Xin to Zhang Liao’s command would be hitting two birds with one stone as the crafty warlord would have fulfilled his compromise with the general as well.

However, Xiahou Dun also saw it as Cao Cao's way of not letting him get into nasty arguments with Guan Yu. The warlord was aware of Xiahou Dun's immense dislike towards Liu Bei's sworn brother.

“Do not be afraid of General Zhang,” Xiahou Dun advised. “He is an honorable man and a great warrior. It will be a benefit for you to learn from him as well.”

_ And a bad drunkard _ , she thought. After her initial meeting with the man, she had seen him frequently within the private drinking rooms with the famous Guan Yu whenever she passed by the area.

Content with the answers she had received, Ai Xin bowed in gratitude, “Thank you for your guidance, General Xiahou.”

“Remember to watch your steps.”

Xiahou Dun noticed the blush on her cheeks as the woman turned away, tripping up the steps. He chuckled and smirked. He still had no idea how the woman be klutzy when she had displayed remarkable balance in melee combat.

And probably miss the  _ headache _ he wouldn’t mind having.

* * *

It had been months since the start of Cao Cao’s war with Yuan Shao. Even with the Yuan army’s greater number, they had not been effective in penetrating the defensive Guandu fortress. The pressure now fell on Cao Cao’s strategists to overcome the stalemate.

“You have taken quite an interest in that new horse,” Zhang Liao noted.

“General,” she greeted with a bow. 

They stood near the stables facing the open castle gates. A few li ahead, the Yuan banners waved in the wind. They had managed to retake Baima and Yilang castles. It would be a matter of time before they march out again and break through the siege.

Ai Xin gently stroked the mare’s mane. Cao Cao had been just in rewarding his men for valiant efforts in the battlefield. At Zhang Liao’s recommendation, the warlord had granted the lady a gray mare for a steed. She had found a spare saddle and adorned it with an elegant strip of blue silk.

“She may not be as fast as Lord Guan Yu’s Red Hare, but she is as precious as my blade,” Ai Xin replied.

Zhang Liao was about to say something when a herald announced the arrival of supplies.

Ai Xin returned to her tent, watching as Xiahou Yuan escorted in new supplies from the capital. Her current superior, Zhang Liao, was conversing with the happy man who waved at her. 

She had found Zhang Liao’s company much more enjoyable. He had a familiar aura around him, but it would easily turn into awkward conversation when he would ask of her origins.She had heard more stories about the lonely warrior from the soldiers. Stories of his adventures serving various warlords such as Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Stories of his marriage to a woman so beautiful that Cao Cao had sought her only to executed for resisting the warlord. 

Ai Xin remembered the one time Zhang Liao told her that the woman had her eyes.

A mere coincidence.

* * *

_ In their earlier skirmishes, the general had specifically instructed the lone female soldier to stay within earshot. However, he found it difficult to keep track of her as she would disappear in between the mess and just reappear alive with a bloodier sword at the end of a skirmish. _

_ At least he did not need to worry about her capability to defend herself. _

_ “I have heard that the enemy had sent out their two most powerful generals,” Ai Xin said. _

_ Zhang Liao crossed his arms. “You don’t sound afraid.” _

_ Ai Xin placed her hands on her hips, and smiled. “With you leading the vanguard, General. I don’t think there would be anyone mightier, even if it is Lord Guan Yu.”  _

_ A brief silence fell between them. It was no secret that Guan Yu waits for the day he would return to his sworn brothers. _

_ She sighed, “For all the favours Lord Cao Cao had given to the man, he still honors his oath.” _

_ “For a cunning and clever man, Lord Cao Cao still carries an acceptable level of goodness, despite what others would say,” Zhang Liao said solemnly. _

_ The positive news of Guan Yu's feat of slaying Yan Liang and Wen Chou, was short-lived when he was reunited with his sworn brother. Liu Bei, who had sought refuge in Yuan Shao’s command after escaping Xuchang, was forced to fight along the nobleman’s forces. To Guan Yu, he found it destiny to be reunited with Liu Bei and promptly announced his departure. But Guan Yu, did not leave without making a proper farewell, he left a letter in front of Cao Cao’s chambers before riding out. _

Ai Xin’s reverie was broken when a newcomer stood a few feet away from her. She looked up and easily recognized her handsome visitor. She had seen him pay a visit once or twice in Jia Xu’s study, requesting advice from the strategist on how to make himself more favorable to his father.

_ Jia Xu gave the simplest advice to the young man. “Obey and show your filial piety.” _

She immediately bowed in salute. “Prince Cao Pi,” she greeted.

Cao Pi, the warlord’s eldest son, had arrived at Guandu to assist in the reinforcements of his father’s defense of the castle. His excellence in warfare and obedience to follow his father into battles had caught the captured the principles of the court.

“So you are the sensational soldier that had gripped the attention of not only the generals, but my father as well,” he said. “Lady Ai Xin, am I correct?”

Ai Xin straightened up. “Yes, my lord.” She could tell that Cao Pi’s age the same as hers, and he carried a handsome face that would have won the hearts of many women. However, she felt her eye twitch in unease. She could not turn him away so easily. This is the warlord’s son after all.

Although many a soldier had asked about her preferences, it was the presence of Zhang Liao nearby that shattered most of their courage. Now facing the son of Cao Cao, what could this man want?

She took a reactive step back when the prince had taken a step forward into her personal space. Her body tensed, ready to defend should the need arise.

“I simply adore women with exceptional beauty. Do not think that I had not noticed you during your time in Jia Xu’s study,” Cao Pi said in a cool tone. “After that chance meeting, I cannot ignore a mysteriously beautiful woman like you. Tell me, do you appreciate poetry?”

“I am flattered by your words, Prince Cao Pi. Perhaps, I can explore a few scrolls on poetry when time permits, ” Ai Xin replied. She was quietly hoping someone, anyone could save her from this situation.

Cao Pi was about to speak when Zhang Liao’s voice was heard over the camp. “Get into formation!”

Ai Xin took that as her cue. She stepped away and bowed once more. “I must go, Prince Cao Pi. May the heavens keep you safe,” she said and ran towards the organizing troops.

* * *

A window of opportunity had presented itself to them when Yuan Shao’s retainer, Xu You had defected to Cao Cao’s side. The advisor had brought information of Yuan Shao’s main supply depot at Wuchao. The information had brought up many ideas from Cao Cao, and it was properly guided by the suggestions of Jia Xu.

While Yue Jin and the others continued to maintain the defenses of Guandu, drawing in Yuan Shao’s main forces, Cao Cao had tasked Zhang Liao’s unit in escorting a fire engineer unit to setting the depot on fire.

The troops followed a small bypath and kept to the trees. They had intercepted a unit that was meant to be reinforcements for the defense of Wuchao. Under Zhang Liao’s leadership, they were able to eliminate the enemy with no casualties.

“Major, let your men and the engineers take the enemy’s armor and stash their weapons,” Zhang Liao ordered. “I will take the rest of the unit to attract attention and draw out their defenses. You will lead the infiltration disguised as reinforcements and set fire from within.”

“Understood, General!”

Ai Xin tied her hair into a bun and put on the helmet. The armor was big enough that she did not have to take away her own armor, but it added more weight to her step. It was heavy and it slowed her down. They just needed to reach behind the walls.

Reaching the clearing Zhang Liao’s unit divided into two. The general had reformed his men in front of the main gate of Wuchao depot and yelled out his challenge.

Ai Xin followed Zhang Liao’s major in escorting the engineers. They waited for the majority of the enemy defenders to come out of the depot’s gates and engage with Zhang Liao and his men. When the coast was clear, the smaller unit infiltrated the depot, and the engineers dispersed. She followed an engineer through the main pathway when something tall had landed in front of them. Two loud swipes and a death cry resounded in the air. Ai Xin raised her blade in defense, she pulled up the helmet to get a better look at their threat.

“Do you honestly think I would not know your plan?” a melodious male voice spoke. The threat was a tall man with long dark hair adorned with a golden butterfly clip. His armor had butterfly detailing, but what made him deadly was the long sharp claws.

“I am Zhang He styled Junyi,” the man introduced himself. He took strange offensive stance. “Are you ready for my beautiful dance of death?”

Ai Xin might have heard of this name during the liberation of Yilang castle. She had heard of his easily adaptability with many weapons, but never expected that he would utilize claws. Without another word, Zhang He charged towards Ai Xin. The woman immediately moved to a defensive position. Zhang He was faster than the normal man, maybe even faster than Xiahou Yuan. His flexible physique and long claws had enough reach to land three clean cuts on her forearms. In reaction, Ai Xin swung her blade upwards, conjuring an icy crystal that exploded in front of Zhang He, catching him off-guard.

“Magical tricks will not deter me from my prey,” Zhang He hissed. He shook off the snow that had accumulated on his hair. “But you have done well to stay in one piece, warrior.”

“Give me a moment. This armor is just too heavy,” Ai Xin said. She unclasped and discarded the heavy armor, and loosened the bun, letting her hair fall into a ponytail. She felt lighter in her own armor and her vision clearer. She ignored the blood seeping down to her wrists. The man’s weapons were too sharp to cut through twice the armor. If she would find her end in duelling with this man, she better give it her all.

Zhang He gasped with a dramatic hand to his forehead, “A woman in man’s armor. And yet, she has danced as well as I! Oh woe is my predicament!”

Ai Xin was not sure if she was watching an act, or this was the real persona of the man called Zhang He. But she could feel that he was half-hearted in making another move. Maybe she could talk her way out of the situation. She had gathered enough information through listening in to conversations to create a political picture of their enemy.

“Are you… truly happy serving Yuan Shao, Lord Zhang He?” she asked. “How long have you kept your head bowed for a name who cannot see what the future holds?

“Lord Yuan Shao is an obstinate man,” Zhang He said bitterly, the questions had triggered his unspoken hatred towards his commander. He fell to his knees, pressing a dainty hand to his forehead and sighed, “Had he heeded my beautiful words, he would not have to suffer this disgrace.”

Ai Xin put away her sword and walked towards Zhang He, and sat next to him. If her superiors would see her now, they would never approve of her actions. She took the time to rip a portion of her sleeve and use it to wrap around the wounds. “I am sure Lord Cao Cao would listen to you,” she said gently. “Maybe you’d find true beauty under his leadership.”

Zhang He glanced at Ai Xin, appreciating her show of kindness. He glanced down at her wounded skin and pouted as if he had destroyed something precious. His attention shifted quickly as a deer when he felt a hot wind blow. His nose caught the smell of charred wood and grain.

Wuchao is burning.

Chunyu Qiong, the real commander of the base, ran outside of his tent. He saw Zhang He seated on the ground next to an unfamiliar soldier. “Zhang He, what are you doing sitting there?! Help me put out the fire!”

Zhang He stood up, and faced his comrade. “Wuchao burns, Lord Chunyu Qiong. We must make our choice now. Do you wish to hold on to the false hopes of the nobility, or will you take a leap of faith to find true beauty?”

“Quit your drabble, Zhang He. If you’re thinking of defecting to our enemy, I will have to slay you,” Chunyu Qiong shouted, raising his spear.

Zhang He’s face darkened. “Send my farewell to our Lord Yuan Shao,” he said. 

Ai Xin pushed herself back on her feet, opting to not witness with her eyes the cruelty of Zhang He’s methods. To hear Chunyu Qiong’s dying cries until it faded to silence was enough proof to never toy with the man’s bad side. 

A shudder rolled down her spine. A memory of a man slain in front of her flashbacked in her eyes.

“My lady?”

She glanced to the side when Zhang He stood next to her. She saw the tips of his claws dripped with blood. She could feel her heart beat faster in anxious anticipation. Had she just made acquaintances with a man with a flair for the macabre?

Not wanting to linger with the flames, she asked quietly, “Shall I escort you to Lord Cao Cao, General Zhang He?”

“Yes,” Zhang He replied.

The pair made their way out of the flaming garrison. Ai Xin could see Zhang Liao’s unit waiting for her a good distance away. When they arrived, the first thing her superior did was place a hand on her shoulder. “So you managed to survive,” he said.

Ai Xin bowed. She gestured to her companion. “I present to you, General Zhang He of Yuan Shao’s army. He surrenders himself to Lord Cao Cao’s banner.”

Zhang Liao glanced at Zhang He, looking for any signs of a threat. Taking in Ai Xin’s word, he turned to his soldiers and ordered, “Surrender your weapons. Soldiers, escort him back to the castle.”

Before Zhang He let himself be led away, he turned to Ai Xin. “What is your name, my lady?”

“Ah… Ai Xin,” the woman replied.

Zhang He smiled, “I hope to see you again, Lady Ai Xin.”

* * *

At Guandu castle, Cao Cao was pleased with the outcome of the raid. Zhang Liao had proven himself once again, and it delighted the warlord to have received a talented individual in exchange for Guan Yu’s departure. He stood tall, observing the surrendered officer before him.

“Zhang He Junyi,” he asked. “Why have you come to me?”

“I seek perfection in the beautiful art of war. My servitude under the disillusioned Yuan Shao had brought nothing but continuous failures. I believe that I find that perfect beauty under your banner, Lord Cao Cao,” Zhang He declared. “Let me be your radiant butterfly and I shall show the world the beauty of your power!”

Cao Cao glanced at Guo Jia who gave him a nod, to Jia Xu who gave him a shrug. “What say you, Private Ai Xin? Do you vouch for the man's honor and prowess?”

Ai Xin nearly choked on her own saliva at the sudden change of attention to her. She bowed deeply, “Yes Lord Cao Cao! I can attest that Lord Junyi is skilled, resourceful, and his beauty will strike fear in the hearts of your threats!” she exclaimed in response.

Jia Xu rolled his eyes, disapproving of her choice of words. Guo Jia stifled a laugh.

Cao Cao chuckled. He would probably never get tired of putting the woman on edge. “Rise, Zhang He Junyi, and welcome to my elite force.”

* * *

With Wuchao burned to the ground, the morale of the Yuan army had plummeted below ground. The numbers of his vast army dwindled as soldiers deserted their posts to return to their homelands. Taking advantage of this disarray, Cao Cao had personally led his forces to charge Yuan Shao’s castle, forcing the nobleman to retreat.

Making use of what remains of their supplies, Cao Cao had ordered for a celebratory feast for this decisive victory.

“The Yuan’s false hopes of preserving the nobility are over,” he declared, raising a cup of wine to his men. “This decisive victory cannot be mine alone, for it is you, my brave warriors, who had secured triumph under my banner.”

Ai Xin sat with the other soldiers of Zhang Liao’s unit, intending to give a congratulatory toast to their commander. When the man had arrived, Zhang Liao was showered with praises and multiple cups of wine.

A soldier said excitedly, “This sure brings a lot of good fortune our way, General.”

“We will follow you anywhere, General,” another one said.

While enjoying the festivities, Ai Xin wandered around the hall. She saw Cao Cao in conversation with his son, Cao Pi. Beside the prince stood a lovely woman who looked like a goddess that descended from the heavens. She passed by a group of soldiers and listened in to their gossip.

“I am so jealous of the Prince Cao Pi, he found himself such a beautiful wife!”

“Her name is Lady Zhenji,” another soldier said. “She was said to be Yuan Xi’s prized wife, but I guess if the man’s dead, it doesn’t matter right?”

Ai Xin shrugged her shoulders. At least that would put off any advances the prince had made on her earlier. She continued her wandering, until she managed to step out into the cool gardens.

* * *

The symphony of crickets and frogs gave her a sense of peace in solitude. She stared at the reflection of the night sky on the small pond.

“Alone again, Ai Xin?”

Ai Xin looked over to find Zhang Liao behind her. She gave a sheepish grin. “General… The men are celebrating your success. Shouldn’t you be there with them?”

Zhang Liao shook his head. “I have said what needs to be said,” he answered. “I am here to commend you for your efforts. You have proven well in fighting in the battlefield.”

“I feel as if I have been fighting for a long time too, sir,” Ai Xin replied. She looked at her newly changed bandages. “Maybe longer than I could truly remember.”

“Are you sure you cannot remember?” Zhang Liao asked.

Ai Xin frowned, “Let’s not go to that question game again, General. It scares me how you could tell what happens in my dreams without me sharing the whole story to you.”

The man chuckled, “And I will say again that I believe those are more than just dreams, but memories.”

“How could it be possible, my lord, for a person to hold another individual’s memories or even an identity? Unless… I am who I am not?” she answered back in question. 

When Ai Xin realized her voice was raised, she immediately stopped.

“Forgive me, General. I have overstepped myself,” she said.

Zhang Liao had been listening intently, clearly hoping for some sort of breakthrough. “Do not worry,” he said kindly.

“This is a more important news for you to hear. Lord Cao Cao is considering your promotion,” the man said with pride. “He is pleased not only with your vast improvement in military warfare, but also with the smooth acquisition of Zhang He’s talents.”

The mood quickly changed from serious into a happy one.

“Oh… so does that mean… I will be able to handle a unit soon?” Ai Xin asked excitedly. 

“You will still be under a general’s command, to teach you the basics of maintaining troops,” Zhang Liao answered. “But I do not think that task will be granted to me.”

As quick as her happy face changed into an anxious one.

“Does that mean I will go back to General Xiahou Dun’s command?”

Zhang Liao nodded. “Yes. But you will see me around more often.”

“If General Xiahou doesn’t double my workload,” Ai Xin said with a sigh.

Zhang Liao laughed. 

Ai Xin smiled with reddening cheeks at his laughter, but she liked how the general sounded. She turned away from Zhang Liao, and placed her hands on the rails. She leaned forward to look out to the sky.

The stars shone brightly that night. For each star that twinkles in her sight, she prayed it was a memory waiting to come back.


	5. Pretty Duck

“You stay in this cramped little space?!” Zhang He cried in surprise. “A woman of achievement should be given a larger quarters!”

The Butterfly General had arrived to celebrate Ai Xin’s promotion. But he was greeted with a more dismal state of room. The woman had fallen back to the habit of leaving piles of opened scrolls inside. She was lucky that Xiahou Dun had not yet returned from his post.

Ai Xin was rolling the scrolls and organizing them. “You caught me at a bad time, Junyi. I am in the middle of fixing these scrolls.”

Zhang He looked around. “But where are your own personal items?”

The woman pointed to one side of the room. She had an armor stand and a weapon stand. Beside the stands were two chests, one for clothes and the other for her personal items. “Everything I owned are in that corner.”

Zhang He sat on a chair, aghast at the situation of his newfound friend. “You deserve more than this, Ai Xin. Why are you not requesting to up the standards of your living?”

“Because I don’t need extravagance,” Ai Xin answered. “I have a bed, a place to eat, and a place to groom myself. I think that’s enough.”

“But to me, you would need a bigger space to put all of your thoughts in,” Zhang He said. “How about I will do you a favor, I will request Lord Cao Cao to allow you a room nearer the castle library. So that you would not have to collect dust here.”

“That won’t be necessary, Junyi!”

Zhang He had made up his mind. “I will not have beauty be marred by a mess. We shall hold a grander celebration of your promotion and house-warming tea party!”

He stood up and sauntered off.

The woman could not believe it that Cao Cao would grant Zhang He’s request so easily within the day. Zhang He had returned in the late afternoon and helped her pack everything for the move. Since Ai Xin had little personal items, it was a quick transfer from the little room in the barracks to her new quarters inside the castle.

Zhang He burst through the door and gave a tour of the place. “Isn’t it beautiful, Ai Xin? It has a perfect view of the gardens!” He twirled in delight while exclaiming beauty.

Ai Xin had to admit, she appreciated the change. It was a larger room than her previous one. The new quarters provided enough privacy by separating the bedroom from the main lounge which would serve as her study, dining, and entertaining guests. She carried her chest into the bedroom placed it at the foot of her bed. 

“Oh, we must certainly find you new clothes as well,” Zhang He said cheerfully as he placed her clothes chest against the wall. He opened it without her permission and sifted through the lady’s robes. “You won’t be just a mere private anymore. You must also be a lady ready to entertain Lord Cao Cao’s whims!”

Overwhelmed by Zhang He’s excitement and uncertain of her willingness to entertain ‘whims’, Ai Xin could only laugh. “Oh Junyi. Do you really think I would have time for such activities?” she asked.

“But of course! If you have time to do your scholarly pursuits, then you should have time to shop for yourself,” Zhang He replied. He folded the robes neatly and replaced them inside the chest. He walked over to Ai Xin and squeezed her cheeks with giddy.

“How about we go to town tomorrow afternoon?” he said.

“Sure Junyi,” Ai Xin said. “Maybe you can help me pick out really good hanfus.”

Zhang He gave her a playful smirk, “Oh I would love to see how I can elevate your beauty, Ai Xin.”

* * *

After thanking Zhang He for his generous assistance, the general happily left, proud of having done a beautiful work of art. Ai Xin left her room to explore this section of the castle. She eventually found herself walking down one of the familiar routes towards the library, with the intent of returning her borrowed scrolls. The new location of her quarters had shortened her travel time greatly. As she passed by a private study heading back, she heard someone call out her name. She took steps back and peeked into the open room.

“Oh, Master Jia Xu,” she greeted.

Jia Xu was having his supper in the study. He gestured to the extra food on the table. “Come and join me for supper, Ai Xin.”

Ai Xin bowed in thanks and entered the room. She found the study messier than ever. The walls were stacked to the ceiling with scrolls. She took her seat across the man and partook in the meal.

“Are you up for another game of weiqi?” the strategist asked.

Ai Xin smiled, “I will try my best to defeat you this time.” She fetched the board from under one of the tables.

Amused at his protege’s eagerness to engage in the intellectual game, Jia Xu had effectively secured her time for a chat.

“How far have you gone with your task?” Jia Xu inquired, while placing the first white piece on the weiqi board.

She placed a black piece on to the board. “I am still in the process of figuring it out, Master Wenhe,” she admitted. 

“The allure of military prestige and access to knowledge does not satisfy you?” Jia Xu asked curiously. He placed another piece on the board.

“No, I seek more than that,” Ai Xin replied.

“What is it that you seek?” Jia Xu inquired.

Ai Xin paused, taken aback by her master’s question. She pondered on her answer as they continued their game. She reflected on her most remote memories of the village she woke up in.

_The water was cold against her skin. She could feel herself shiver as she crawled her way towards shore. She did not know where she is. When her hands felt dry land, she laid her face against the grass, succumbing to sleep._

_“Hey, can you hear me?”_

_“Yes,” she mumbled._

_“Hey, do you have a name?”_

_She looked to the side and saw a patch of mugworts on the grass._

_“Ai… Xin…”_

The sound of stones hitting the board continued. Ai Xin had focused enough to initiate countermoves against her master. Even when Jia Xu had continuously cornered her pieces, Ai Xin had found a way out. 

“I seek answers to my past, that will help me understand my identity. When I piece the puzzle together and assert my true self, that will be the pinnacle of my quest,” she said as she placed the last black piece to secure her win.

Jia Xu looked over the board. He smirked, “You have beaten me.”

Ai Xin smiled in return. “This is just one game, Master. I would have to beat you a hundred different times before I can consistently win against you.”

“To entice you to do better, I believe we should start making wagers,” Jia Xu said. 

“We’ll get to that soon, Master Wenhe.”

They both share a genuine laugh. As the junior, Ai Xin cleaned up the board.

“Master Jia Xu, how is Master Guo Jia’s health?” she asked lightly.

Jia Xu’s mood changed immediately. “So you noticed,” he said.

Ai Xin tapped her temple. “You taught me to observe, and I have been. Master Guo Jia has been pushing himself too much.”

The woman opened up the purse that she had tied to her sash. She pulled out a small parcel. It was the last of the herbal medicine she had acquired from the Manfu shop. 

Jia Xu raised an eyebrow which was followed by a laugh. He had not expected that she would be able to acquire a second pack. “If I had not found you any sooner, you may as well make a living being a thief,” he said with a chuckle. “Have you done your readings as to what concoction should be made?”

Ai Xin nodded. She produced a scroll from the purse and placed it on the table. ”I fear his health would fail him before your return from the Bailang campaign. I was hoping you could be the one to convince him to rest, Master Wenhe,” she said earnestly.

Jia Xu picked up the scroll and read it. He was pleased with the output.

“Your kindness can be a weapon, Ai Xin,” Jia Xu said. “But a tricky one to wield.”

Ai Xin gave him a lopsided smile. Amused to listen in to another one of the old man’s random tangential lectures.

“Let me impart with you some wisdom, my student. Never stop making happy memories of who you are today. Your journey is still long, find people you can trust and you will never be left alone.”

He leaned back in his chair. “As for someone like me, solitude is my true companion.”

* * *

The following afternoon, Zhang He and Ai Xin had a great time. They browsed through the wares of the city tailor and they were able to select a few hanfus that had matched Ai Xin. With the money she had earned from her salary, Ai Xin secretly made the purchase before Zhang He would pay ahead of her.

“You are no fun if you do not let me pay, Ai Xin,” Zhang He said with a pout. He had offered to carry the wrapped parcel for the lady.

Ai Xin shook her head, “You have already done so much for me, Zhang He. But how about I make a deal with you?”

“Oh I am listening.”

Ai Xin pointed to a small stall that caters to parlor games. “If you can scoop more fish than me, I will let you dress me up for a day, with make-up included.”

The stall owner opened his arms. “Welcome my lord and lady. Would you like to try your luck in catching some fish?”

Zhang He gave tassel of coin to the owner. “It will be a competition between me and the lady.”

The shop owner grinned. “A test of friendship, I see! Very well.” He pulled out two paper nets and two bowls filled with water.

“Now this is a delicate kind of net,” the owner explained. “It must take great skill and accuracy to catch fish without tearing it. You may continue catching fish for as long as your net does not break.”

Zhang He took his position on one side, and Ai Xin took her position across him. At the signal of the owner, the two friends patiently positioned themselves and wait for the right moment to scoop the fish.

Ai Xin’s net quickly skirted the water and was able to scoop a fish. She immediately tossed the fish in her bowl. 

“You’re going to need faster reflexes if you want to beat me, Zhang He,” she taunted.

Zhang He smirked. After analyzing Ai Xin’s display of technique, he perfectly timed his scoop, catching two fish at once in the net. 

“Two in one, I bet you to surpass me,” Zhang He challenged.

The owner stared in awe as Zhang He and Ai Xin continued surpassing each other in the number of fish. He could not believe at the dexterity and control that they have! However, in Ai Xin’s last scoop, the paper net finally gave way, and the fish swam free. Zhang He decided to stop as well, as it would no longer be fun if his companion would not be competitive with him.

The stall owner counted the fish in each bowl and reported the results. “The winner is Lord Zhang He with twenty fish in contrast to Lady Ai Xin’s eighteen fish.”

“Looks like you win the deal, Junyi,” Ai Xin said with a smile as they departed from the stall and made their way back to the castle.

Zhang He gave Ai Xin a nudge. “You didn’t have to intentionally lose for me, you know.”

“I got reckless and excited,” Ai Xin replied. “Besides, I would want to see how beautiful you can make me, Junyi.”

“Oh, but I do have the right event to showcase my work!” Zhang He said. “The wedding!”

“Whose wedding?”

It would be Cao Pi’s wedding to his soon-to-be wife, Zhenji.

* * *

The wedding was held in Cao Cao’s personal residence in Xuchang. Although Cao Cao would want to throw a grand wedding for his eldest son, he assented to Cao Pi’s request to make it a more private affair. But that didn’t stop the father from inviting a considerable amount of guests including the ranked officers at his command and close ministers.

After the formal ceremonies and public acceptance of Cao Pi and Zhenji’s union, Cao Cao began his role as the host of the night’s banquet.

“Let us begin the night with noise to dispel evil and ill omens!”

Strings of firecrackers exploded along the street, creating noise to ward away misfortune. When the smoke had cleared, Cao Cao had signaled for the entry of food to be served to the guests.

On top of a platform, a local band started playing lively music. Alluring courtesans filed into the halls, providing entertainment through dance and song. Wine was flowing and food was plenty, completing the mood of the celebration.

“I feel ridiculous,” Ai Xin muttered. She felt like a walking doll in her hanfu. Her hair was pulled to a bun and adorned with jewelry. Zhang He had painted her face, accentuating her eyes and lips. When the man presented her a mirror, Ai Xin found herself face to face with a beautiful stranger.

“Nonsense, Ai Xin. You must believe that you are beautiful because you truly are,” Zhang He said, proud to show off his handiwork to the partygoers. “But of course, Zhenji outshines you,” he added in stride.

As they traversed through the crowd, Ai Xin accepted compliments left and right from those who recognized her. Zhang He walked proudly beside her like a peacock fanning his tail feathers.

They found an unoccupied table and took their seats. They were served dinner by the waiters, and wine by the waitresses. As they ate their meal, Ai Xin was looking at the direction of the newlyweds. Zhang He was right, the Lady Zhen was breathtaking. Beside the bride, Cao Pi carried a devilishly handsome look.

They would have beautiful children, she thought.

Ai Xin focused back to her meal when Cao Pi looked at her direction, avoiding the prince’s gaze. She hoped he would forget about their conversation at Guandu. She sipped the wine and was pleased with the taste. She noticed that someone else had occupied another seat at their table.

“Who’s that fancy lady beside you, Junyi?” It was Xiahou Yuan. He glanced at the lady and gasped, “Well, well, well! If it isn’t the Lady Ai Xin, you look pretty today,” he complimented.

Ai Xin blushed and bowed her head in gratitude. “Thank you for your kind words, General Xiahou.”

Zhang He beamed with pride to hear Xiahou Yuan’s approval. “I have prepared the lady well for this wonderful occasion!”

Xiahou Yuan grinned, “I’d like to introduce you to my son, Ba. But I don’t think you’ll approve hanging out with a kid.”

“I am sure he and I will be great friends, General,” Ai Xin replied. 

“If I were you, don’t linger around too late, especially when the other men start getting drunk with wine. They might mix you up with the courtesans,” Xiahou Yuan cautioned.

“I will keep that in mind, thank you sir,” Ai Xin said. She had no intention of staying long either.

Xiahou Yuan grabbed a cup of wine and stood up. “See you around, Junyi. I hear someone calling me to a drinking challenge!”

Zhang He waved goodbye to the departing general. When he heard a familiar tune being played by the band, Zhang He got up to his feet. “Do you dance my lady?”

Ai Xin shook her head immediately. “Oh no, I don’t. I fear I would trip over especially in this tight skirt,” she said. The last thing she wanted was a nasty fall forward and mess up her new clothes.

“Well, I must outshine these dancers and teach them the proper way of dancing with beauty and grace!” Zhang He said. “You be careful now!”

He got up from his seat and took his leave of Ai Xin.

* * *

Satisfied with her participation in the event and heeding Xiahou Yuan’s words, Ai Xin rose from her seat and discreetly made her way towards the exit of Cao Cao’s estate. She had emerged from the crowd and was about to make her way towards the gates when her path was blocked by a drunken minister.

“Why do we have a runaway courtesan?” he slurred. He waddled his way towards her and attempted to grab her bosom.

Ai Xin stepped back in reaction, narrowly evading the minister’s heavy hands. She was about to grapple the man over, when she felt a firm grip pull her away. The minister had attempted to grab her again, but tripped on his own feet and fell forward onto the floor.

The woman was dragged by the hand all the way past the gates. Ai Xin finally found her footing and planted her feet on the ground, wrenching her hand away from the firm grip. She looked at her ‘savior’ and was surprised to see that it was Xiahou Dun.

“G-General! You’ve returned!” she exclaimed. When did he arrive? How did he find her in the middle of the crowd?

Xiahou Dun huffed, “You look like you needed help.”

“I can very much defend myself, sir. I was able to grapple and throw the man down,” Ai Xin defended.

Xiahou Dun maintained his serious facade. “I doubt that. You walk like a duck in that outfit.”

Ai Xin pouted and retorted, “At least I am a pretty duck.” She looked away blushing, realizing how stupid her statement was. “Besides, I’m returning to the castle anyway.”

“Let me escort you back,” Xiahou Dun said. It wasn’t an offer.

The woman did not refuse. She couldn’t go against the whims of this officer for there was sound reason. Together, they started walking down the path that led to the castle. They passed by the lantern lit roads, until they reached a large bridge that crosses a calm river.

Ai Xin stopped walking, opting to take a moment to appreciate the scenery. Xiahou Dun, noticing that the woman had halted, stopped as well.

“Are you tired, Lady Ai?” he asked, concerned.

Ai Xin shook her head. She leaned her elbows against the rail, staring at the reflection of the sky against the surface of the water. The moon peeked through the clouds, lighting up the river.

“Isn’t this pretty, General?” she asked softly.

Xiahou Dun looked over and observed the lady’s features. He immediately looked away, resisting the temptation of physical infatuation. He was accustomed to seeing her in a dirty mess, but still she attracted his attention. Now that the woman stands prim and proper before him, it was harder not to look away. His conscience berated him for accepting such thoughts. He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the rail.

“Zhang He did remarkable work on you,” he said. “I never thought you had what it takes to dress like a decent lady.”

Ai Xin took it as a compliment for Zhang He, but a jab at her self-confidence. She chuckled, “I did not expect it either, General. Zhang He’s concept of beauty has so many paradigms.” She pushed herself off the rail and twirled back to the center of the bridge, striking a pose reflecting Zhang He’s influence.

“But to hear praise from you, would give the highest boost to Zhang He’s morale,” she said, mimicking Zhang He’s flamboyance.

Xiahou Dun rolled his eye and sighed. “Don’t even think of pulling such postures during the exercises, Lieutenant. I will have you demoted for insubordination.”

Ai Xin dropped her arms immediately. “Yes sir,” she said in a whiny tone.

They continued their way back to the castle, their conversation jumping from his boredom at the outpost to the focus on the campaigns that Cao Cao intended to execute. Upon entering the castle floor, Xiahou Dun had insisted on escorting her all the way to her room. 

Ai Xin stopped at the door and turned around. She gave a deep bow to Xiahou Dun and straightened up. “Thank you, General, for your time and company.”

Xiahou Dun looked to the side, the glimpse of her bosom irritating him. “I shall see you in the training fields tomorrow, Lady Ai Xin. Have a pleasant evening.” With a wave, the general turned around and made his way down the corridor.

When Ai Xin was sure that the man was out of earshot, she immediately entered her room and slammed the door shut. She grabbed the nearest pillow within her reach and squealed into it. She was surprised at being able to stay true to herself for the entire event. But what astounded her was that she was able to feel comfortable in the general’s presence. 

How embarrassing it was to have a crush on her superior.


	6. Beyond the Gates

The gardens of Xuchang were renowned for their myriad of flowers and ponds that brought inspiration to many aspiring poets and musicians. But for Jia Xu, it was a different way to hold his spontaneous lessons with his clueless student.

“Strategy is a complex idea,” Jia Xu started. “A soldier’s level of understanding for strategy is simply to follow what his unit commander says. However, for a strategist, his level of understanding should come from the lessons of the past, the present, and transcend to the future.”

It was sunset when they commenced. He looked over to his lone student and frowned when he saw that Ai Xin was half-asleep on the desk. Jia Xu snorted and picked up a  _ weiqi _ piece and threw it. The white stone struck Ai Xin at the forehead, knocking the woman awake.

“Ow!”

Jia Xu sighed, “I gave such a nice introduction for the lesson and I see you inattentive.”

Ai Xin rubbed her forehead to ease the pain. That’s going to leave a bruise. “I’m sorry Master Wenhe,” she said. “The days were rather eventful.”

The newly promoted officer had spent her days learning the basics in chain of command. Although she knew that it would be a challenge to have soldiers follow her, she had remained steadfast in resisting their taunts for being a woman. The other day, she had earned their respect after accepting accountability for broken spear handles during formation exercises. The punishment Xiahou Dun handed out involved cleaning all horses in the stables alone.

Today, she was surprised to find her unit in well-organized lines. They bowed in unison and greeted her with respect.

“Many men claim to be well-versed in combat and in the scholarly arts,” Jia Xu said. “However, when faced with a woman who possesses such qualities, that is a rare find.”

“Master Wenhe,” Ai Xin whined, adjusting herself in her seat. Like a bashful child, she pouted.

Jia Xu chuckled, “You still have a lot to learn in controlling your expressions, Ai Xin. If you would be dealing with irate generals and court ministers, or suing for peace with your enemies, you must learn to act with the proper facade. Nonetheless, being like a child is an act itself.”

Ai Xin inhaled deeply, calming herself then exhaled. She sat up straight and maintained a calm facade. “Forgive my shortcomings today, Master Wenhe. I am ready to listen now.”

Finally achieving full attention, Jia Xu said, picking up a scroll and placing it open on the table. “To handle a soldier unit is child’s play. To handle an entire army and leading it to victory before blood is shed… That is the art a military strategist must master.”

Ai Xin took a glance over the contents of the scroll. “I have read this before, Master Wenhe,” she said. 

“Reading is different from understanding,” Jia Xu snapped. He then placed a  _ weiqi _ board on the other side of the table.

“If you have merely read the scroll, then you will lose to me ten times,” he said.

She was cocky enough to think that she could beat the strategist this time. She had made it a past time to play  _ weiqi  _ with other officers and learned their styles.

But as soon as the moon has risen, her master still wins.

After losing ten consecutive games to her master, Ai Xin had conceded. She ran her hands through her hair once then exhaled slowly. She thought she was able to break through at last, but the strategist exploited an unattended side leading to checkmate.

“You are concerned with the present, how to react to my moves. When the correct process is to see all possibilities and make a decision,” Jia Xu said, amused at his student’s attempt to keep a calm facade.

Ai Xin bowed her head. “I am accountable to my faults, Master,” she said. “What can I do to improve myself?”

Jia Xu handed her a checklist of the scrolls and text she must review once more. “As Lord Cao Cao finishes off the rest of the Yuan clan and pacifies the north, he entrusts his generals to begin fortifying control over the south.”

Ai Xin looked up and accepted the checklist. She skimmed over the scroll and was not able to recognize any of the scrolls. Her teacher has set new expectations of her.

The man continued, “I do not expect you to master all stratagems contained in this list after the campaign against the Yuan clan is over. Nor do I expect your opinion to be heard by the generals. For now, you must discern what your commanders would require in this southern campaign.”

“For to know one’s men, is one step to win the battle,” Ai Xin finished. Another allusion to the Art of War.

Jia Xu smirked. At least that was one book he did not need to worry about her. “You are dismissed.”

Ai Xin fixed the board pieces as her customary practice and put it away. She bowed to Jia Xu then departed.

* * *

Twilight has fallen. The hallways were quiet as everyone was in the dining halls having supper. Ai Xin entered the library, hoping to find one scroll to bring back to her room. She entered the large room and inhaled the scent of mashed  _ mo _ ink. Someone had been writing recently.

She walked past the shelves, towards the older sections of the library. She plucked out scroll after scroll, reading the titles for a particular strategy in mind. When she found the text, she placed it in a small satchel she brought with her. Afterwards, she rearranged the scrolls back to the shelves and made her way out.

_ The library clerk should be lighting up the lanterns by now, _ she thought. The library is dark for her to see.

Ai Xin stopped in her steps when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Hello?” she called out.

The footsteps sounded to her right. Not wanting to be at the scared end of a prank, she followed the sound. She stopped in front of a dead end.

_ “Are the bad men gone?”  _ A small child’s voice echoed behind her.

Ai Xin turned around and was temporarily blinded by the sudden light of a lantern.

“Hello you beautiful creature,” Guo Jia greeted happily. “You were making quite a ruckus running between the shelves.”

Ai Xin exclaimed, “Master Fengxiao!” She looked from side to side. “I thought I heard a child in the library.”

Guo Jia maintained his serene smile. He hung the small lantern on a hook. Its light shone against his pale face. He didn’t look as tired as he was during the Guandu campaign.

“My apologies for frightening you, my lady,” Guo Jia said. “It is a common rule that naughty children are not allowed here. Scholars are to teach their students in the study rooms.”

“I hope you were not referring to me, Master,” Ai Xin said. She stifled a squeal when Guo Jia stepped forward towards her, learning close to her. She found herself staring into the strategist’s lofty hazel eyes.

“It took me this long to understand why Wenhe insisted on keeping you,” Guo Jia murmured to himself. His free hand traced Ai Xin’s cheek. “Who would have thought you could be my savior?”

Ai Xin’s cheeks warmed at his touch. Her mind was screaming internally to put up a facade, but she was too late. She was well aware of the strategist’s appreciation for women, and it was her first time to be in this kind of situation with him. Gingerly, she pried the hand off her cheek. “Dear Master Guo Jia, this is too close and uncomfortable for me.”

The blond-haired man smiled, recognizing her refusal to be touched. “Normally, women would slap me at this point. But I do appreciate your peaceful act,” he said. “Please forgive me.”

He stepped back, releasing the lady from his imaginary prison.

Ai Xin moved away from the wall, keeping a wary gaze over the strategist. Their conversation was not yet over. “Shouldn’t you be resting, Master Guo Jia? You will be marching soon with Lord Cao Cao to the north.”

Guo Jia smiled, “A man like me never truly sleeps. Both day and night, my mind races through strategies and policies to forward Lord Cao Cao’s vision for the land.”

The sound of a gong echoed through the halls. It signaled the change of guards for the night watch. Ai Xin collected the scrolls on her reading list and placed it inside her satchel. It was enough to send a message that they must depart the library.

Guo Jia chuckled, “Let me walk you back to your room, Lady Ai Xin,” he said in a gentlemanly way. “I am curious to hear your thoughts on this fascinating strategy I have come up with.”

“As long as it is something I can comprehend, Master Guo Jia. I am just starting to learn more about strategy, after all.”

“We have all the time this evening.”

* * *

A cold wind from the south blew in, a telltale sign by the city astronomers of ongoing rains in Jing Province. The resolute general, Cao Ren stood alone in the conference hall. In Cao Cao’s last war council, they had determined their goals to appease the north and initiate their survey of the southern lands. While the conqueror journeyed north, Cao Ren was left with the responsibility of imposing a presence at the edge of Jing province. 

“General Cao Ren?”

The stalwart general stopped his pacing around the conference hall. A map of Xinye county attached to a canvas wall. It was the eve before the march of the Cao army to battle.

“Hm? Lady Ai Xin,” Cao Ren greeted. “This is a surprise visit.”

“I seek an audience with you, General,” Ai Xin replied with a bow. “If.. you would allow it.”

Cao Ren raised his eyebrows. “Is this an urgent matter? Surely, you are not skipping on your duties?”

“I-I am not assigned on any watch hours tonight, Sir,” she stammered. She clenched her fists, “I just wish to learn more about your plans for Xinye. It was difficult to listen when one sits at the end of a great hall.”

Cao Ren laughed, “Well, height is not your advantage there.” He waved her over. “Come, my lady. Have a seat. Do you drink wine? It helps me think,” he said, reaching over to a pot and pouring himself some wine.

“A drink would be nice,” Ai Xin said. She walked over and took her seat across from him.

“The Eight Gates Golden Locks Formation,” Cao Ren recited. “A military formation created by Sun Bin during the Warring States period. The beauty of such a stratagem is that it can be interpreted as a physical foundation - a defensive fortress of moving shields.”

He picked up a brush and wrote the words on the paper. He continued, “It carries the gates in succession: Inception, Life, Brilliance, Wonder, Obstruction, Repose, Pain, and Death.”

“The names of the gates sound like it is a man’s journey, General,” Ai Xin noted.

Cao Ren nodded, “The success of this strategy requires the firm command of its implementer. For as long as the formation moves in sync with the commander, it will be impenetrable.”

Ai Xin observed the drawing and realized that it looked like a formation on the  _ weiqi _ board. She listened attentively to Cao Ren, imagining in her mind’s eye how an enemy would attack the formation. Her fingers tapped against each other.

“My lord, it is my first time to hear such a strategy, may I know where can I find the scroll?”

Cao Ren chuckled and pointed to a box near the steps. “Feel free to take the entire pile, my lady. I have finished reading them.”

The moon was high at its peak when they had finished their discussion. Cao Ren leaned back against his seat. “You have not touched your cup, my lady. Your wine has gone cold.”

Ai Xin held the cold cup between her hands. She finished the drink in one tip. “I have kept you up beyond your waking hours, General Zixiao. You should be resting for your march in the morning.”

Cao Ren let out a laugh. “My lady, I can see now why men are drawn to your gentle nature.”

“You haven’t seen me on my bad days, my lord,” Ai Xin replied. She stood up and saluted the commander before leaving his presence.

* * *

Liu Bei and Zhang Fei stood at the entrance of Xinye city. By the grace of the heavens, his family member Liu Biao had accepted to grant his army shelter. In exchange, Liu Bei and his sworn brothers once more set out to the borders of Xinye to guard against Cao Cao’s invasion to the south. Scouts reported to have seen Cao banners wave in the wind. Strongholds constructed along the plains establishing a supply chain from the capital to support the southern battle.

The city had fallen asleep, tired from the day’s work. The peasants had grown close to him, praising him for his kindness and empathy to their plight.

“You are not yet tired, Brother Xuande?”

“No, Brother Yunchang, I am not,” Liu Bei replied. “Have you rested well?”

Guan Yu nodded. “Yes, I have.”

Liu Bei smiled. He and Zhang Fei were elated when Guan Yu had returned to them. Their journey towards reunion was tearful and well-remembered by many. After the fleeting happiness, they once again found themselves fighting against desperation. Liu Bei wondered how they would be able to defend against the army on the other side of the field.

“The people of this quaint town sing praises of your kindness and empathy. After seeing you with my own two eyes, I understand why it must be so.”

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei immediately turned around to see who would be awake at this time and sneak up on them. Liu Bei turned around as well and was surprised to see a man dressed in scholar’s garb, his forearms adorned with armor. A blade strapped to his side with a coiled hook.

“Who are you, stranger?” Liu Bei asked.

“A pleasant evening, my lord Liu Bei,” the man greeted with a bow. “I am Xu Shu, a scholar.”

Guan Yu placed his hand to his sword, wary that this man would know his brother’s name. “For a man to know our brother’s name, how are we sure that you bear no ill will?”

Liu Bei raised a hand to ease his brothers.

“Master Xu Shu, forgive my brothers. Speak, we are open to listen.”

Xu Shu flashed a serene smile. “Gracious lords, you stand ready to fight tooth and nail against a powerful army. However, no matter how strong your men are, or how valiant their deeds may be… Your army lacks cohesion, formation. A guiding light that will steer the battle to your favor.”

Zhang Fei impatiently intruded, “Enough with the flowery words and get to the point.”

“Yide!” Guan Yu chastised Zhang Fei with a quick slap on the hand.

“What you need my lords for is a military adviser,” Xu Shu spoke simply. “Even the great Lu Bu Fengxian listened to the counsel of Chen Gong that earned him multiple victories over Cao Cao. Let us not forget that it was due to Lu Bu’s refusal to listen to his strategist that cost him his life as well,” he said.

Liu Bei curled his fingers to a fist. The man turned to Xu Shu and pressed his hands into a salute. “Master Xu Shu, you are right that my brothers and I are in need of a strategist. Isn’t it that in these parts there lies an intelligent man known as the Sleeping Dragon? Could he be you?”

A brief look of disdain passed by Xu Shu’s features. Yet he shook it off immediately. “I am by no means the Sleeping Dragon. If I were a star in the night sky, he would be the moon at its fullest,” he said. “I shall guide your way to him. However, it is imperative that you must listen to me.”

Zhang Fei cracked his knuckles. “And why should we listen to you? We just met you?” he asked with suspicion.

Xu Shu once more gave a smile, and gestured to the mountain behind the Cao banners. “My lord, you must listen to me for behind that battlefield lies the path to the lair of the Sleeping Dragon.”

* * *

On the day of battle, Cao Ren had set out early with his men to organize the formation. While in the main castle, Li Dian continued his role as the second in command, receiving updates from the field.

“I don’t like this at all,” Li Dian uttered. “It’s like the more the day goes by, the worse the news becomes. What in the world did General Cao Ren get himself into??”

“Report! General Zhang He and Master Jia Xu are arriving, leading the first wave of reinforcements to assist the campaign!”

Xiahou Dun waited by the main pathway to the camp square. He did not move as horsemen filed into the camp. He watched as Jia Xu got off his horse and approached him. Zhang He had fluttered off to bother his favorite friend.

“How are we holding up so far, General Xiahou Dun?” Jia Xu asked.

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms and calmly responded. “With great difficulty, Master Jia Xu. Cao Ren along with the rest of the vanguard are cornered within his own formation. The attack was led by Zhao Yun. We have attempted to enter the formation, but we were driven out when Liu Bei himself led a second attack.”

Jia Xu scoffed, “That’s an interesting turn of events. Isn’t it that General Li Dian was supposed to assist General Cao Ren with the decisions? What went wrong?”

Li Dian arrived to greet Jia Xu. He cowered a bit upon seeing the shifty disappointed look from the strategist. “I should have been firmer in advising General Cao Ren,” he said. “I had a bad feeling last night. A feeling that someone out there is helping Liu Bei.”

A glint of interest passed by Jia Xu’s eye. “It doesn’t matter what the past mistakes are. But I must praise General Li Dian for being correct that someone is helping our enemy. To be more accurate, Liu Bei has gotten himself a strategist. To have countered the Eight Gates formation, he certainly knows his war manuals.”

Xiahou Dun snorted, “Liu Bei has a strategist. Now that is news.”

Eager at the prospect of having his wits tested, Jia Xu glanced at Xiahou Dun. “At the strike of the noon sun, we will ride out and save Cao Ren and his men.”

* * *

_ “Before I tell you my thoughts on turning this battle around, what have you observed?” Jia Xu spoke. _

_ The woman glanced over to her master. She picked up a brush and drew the formation on a scroll. Afterwards, she picked up the wooden pieces to serve as markers. “In the center of the layers of defense, General Cao Ren has set his center of command. For as long as communication is constant, the formation would be impenetrable.” _

_ “And what went wrong?” _

_ Ai Xin placed a marker on one of the entrances. “The enemy entered through the Gate of Life, and disrupted communication by forcing their way through the Gate of Obstruction. With this, the timing of opening and closing of the gates would not sync with the flow of our troops. The end result would be a death trap should one get caught in a dead-end gate.” _

_ “Hahaha! Excellent!” Jia Xu exclaimed. “So how do you think we can reverse this and pull things back to our favor?” _

_ The woman returned his question with a smile. She picked the marker from the main base and traced a track into the center of the formation. _

_ Jia Xu looked pleased with the outcome. _

At noon, the sound of the marching drums rallied the men out to a march. The main contingent raced through the battlefield towards what seemed to be a living fortress. Tall shields moved constantly at the sound of the beating drum. However, it was evident that the formation was in chaos.

Ai Xin’s eyes widened. Her hands gripped tight to the reins. The formation was larger than what she had discussed with Cao Ren and studied, a variation of the stratagem that reflects the strongman’s military style. She glanced to the side to see her flamboyant general riding next to her.

“Ride with me, my lady. We shall save our commander Cao Ren from the grasp of Liu Bei! The man shall pay with his life for ruining Lord Cao Ren’s beautiful strategy!”

Just before the contingent reached the first gate, Jia Xu began directing men to take their positions.

“Cover all exit gates in four directions and slay the enemy soldiers. Do not let a single one flee,” he ordered the commanders. “General Xiahou, General Zhang, come with me. We shall purge the enemy from the inside.”

They entered through the first gate. At Jia Xu’s command, Li Dian fired an arrow that struck a gong. The sound echoed across the surface, as if awakening the fortress. The sound of metal grinding against ground, synchronized footsteps pulling the first gate shut.

Li Dian smirked, “Alright. Let’s get to work.”

The rescue unit attacked swiftly through the enemy ranks, defeating enemy officers left and right. They followed Jia Xu’s clear commands to the letter, marching through the gates and sounding the gongs. Upon reaching the intersection that led to the gate of Pain and Death, the rescue unit was drawn to the sound of fighting at the gate of Pain.

* * *

In the eye of the formation, Cao Ren believed that he would face death in battle. The warrior Zhao Yun fought with valor and prowess that matched the likes of Guan Yu. But he would not give in, for his lord!

He pulled his shield in front of him and blocked Zhao Yun’s spear. He drew the blade from with the shield and thrust forward, pushing the warrior back.

“I will stand my ground, until my dying breath!” Cao Ren shouted to rally the men around him.

Zhao Yun took steps back and then thrust his spear forward. “To slay the mighty Cao Ren for the honor of my lord!”

Cao Ren steeled himself, readying for the last blow on him. He immediately noticed the lack of the sound of metal. Instead, he saw a spiky-haired man in front of him.

“Hey look, I’m sorry that you and I didn’t get along well about how we’re going to go about with this battle,” Li Dian said. “But I’m making it up to you, because you’re just that important General Zixiao.”

“Mancheng!” Cao Ren’s hope grew larger at the sight of the allied banners entering the core of the formation.

Zhao Yun retreated from the deadlock and moved to the defensive at once. Li Dian delivered fast and devastating attacks towards the Little Dragon. The seasoned veteran ran a hand through his hair with an easy smile on his face.

“Playtime is over for you, Zhao Yun Zilong,” Li Dian said. “It’s time you find out how we persevere in every trial.”

* * *

_ “Prove to me that your analysis is correct. Break away from the formation when you see fit.” _

That was the secret order Jia Xu had handed to her in passing. She knew not to question her teacher in strategy, but she wondered if this was intentional disobedience to her commander. She made her way through the Gate of Death and was surprised to find it nearly empty.

Keeping her guard up, she proceeded deeper into the hall, stepping over corpses of both sides. A lone man stood in the center of the section.

“Greetings sir,” she announced aloud. “May I know your name?”

The hooded man introduced himself, “I am Xu Shu styled Yuanzhi. That is all you need to know about me. What brings a lady warrior here?”

“Oh, then, uhm, I am Ai Xin,” the woman introduced herself. She replied to the question, “I was just curious what awaits beyond death.”

“No one truly knows, maybe you can tell me at a later time, Lady Ai,” Xu Shu said. He started walking. Just as he was about to pass her, Ai Xin extended her blade, stopping the man.

“I have heard that Liu Bei had found a strategist. Are you that man?” she asked.

“I am no strategist. I am just another man with a lot of ideas,” Xu Shu replied.

“My lord would be interested in meeting you then,” Ai Xin said with a cheery smile. “I am sorry but I cannot let you walk away.”

Xu Shu drew his blade and delivered an upward strike. Ai Xin saw it just in time to jump back to evade.

“Lady Ai Xin, I do not wish to put into action the essence of the Gate of Death,” Xu Shu said. “I must retreat now.”

He raised his blade. Without another word, he charged towards Ai Xin with the intent of breaking through to escape.

Immediately, Ai Xin moved to the defensive, anticipating attacks and delivering counter blows. She just needed to stall long enough for her comrades to find her. When Xu Shu had begun to utilize his swinging hook, Ai Xin knew she had to improvise. She picked up a stone from the ground and threw it above Xu Shu.

The stone struck against a gong that echoed once, causing the formation to move and the gates close behind her.

“You have imprisoned us both in this section of the formation with our only option is help from the outside,” Xu Shu said. “What are you planning?”

“Honestly, this was just improvisation,” Ai Xin replied. She found a sword and picked it up with her right hand. As a show of bravado, she displayed a brief swordplay with the twin blades. She maintained her serious look while keeping an offensive stance.

“Do you have time for a swordfight, Master Yuanzhi?”

Xu Shu pulled his hood down, revealing more of his rugged features. “Commit to your sword style, my lady. I will not make this duel easy for you,” he said.

* * *

The Cao army had successfully rescued Cao Ren and his men from certain defeat. With his mind refocused to redeem his honor as a commander, the general assumed the role once more.

“Reform the ranks! Open all the gates! We march towards the enemy's main camp!”

The sound of the last gong rang through the central command station.

“That came from the Gate of Death,” Cao Ren said. 

Xiahou Dun caught the sly look of victory in Jia Xu’s face. It was only then that he realized that his female officer had been missing since their rescue of Cao Ren. If she had gotten herself into trouble again, he was certain to suggest demotion to keep her out of the battlefield.

Jia Xu ordered, “General Zhang He, you are the fastest among us. Please deactivate the last gate and rescue our comrades from that section. For the rest of the units, we must continue forward and chase Liu Bei away from his main camp. That will push our frontlines further into Xinye.”

Zhang He had taken off before Jia Xu had finished his other orders. The Butterfly raced through the Gate of Death as soon as the shields forced open. Bursts of cold wind greeted him, making the man cover his face from dust that flew in the air. Afterwards, he saw his friend in an intense duel with the swordsman Xu Shu. 

If it wasn’t for her participation in battles in Guandu and perseverance in Xiahou Dun’s exercises, Ai Xin may not have been able to withstand her opponent’s techniques. Strike after strike, parry after parry, Ai Xin was amazed to be able to hold off Xu Shu on her own. 

But something inside her heart is telling her that she had seen worse.

Xu Shu raised the flat edge of his blade and used the ray of the sun to blind the woman. Ai Xin closed her eyes and raised her weapons in defense. 

The lady had stalled long enough to hear the cheers of reinforcing soldiers behind her.

Zhang He burst into the scene. “Lady Ai Xin! Fear no longer for Zhang Junyi has come to rescue you!” 

At the man’s signal, his elite soldiers formed a circle, further entrapping Xu Shu from escape.

Ai Xin’s shoulders relaxed slightly, keeping her eyes on her opponent. “Master Xu Shu, please, lay down your weapon. Comply, and General Zhang He will not attack,” she advised.

The swordsman gathered his breaths. He couldn’t believe that he had fallen trap in his own strategy. Admitting defeat, he lowered his guard and sword. “I shall surrender,” he announced.

At Zhang He’s signal, soldiers bound Xu Shu in ropes and escorted him away. When the prisoner was gone, Zhang He turned to face Ai Xin and caught the lady who had fallen on her knees in exhaustion.

“You have pushed yourself too far, Ai Xin,” he said, helping her up. “But your sword skills have improved a lot!”

Ai Xin smiled, pushing herself back up to her feet again. “It was worth the trouble and punishment I will be getting after this battle.”

“I have no doubt in my heart that you are special, my lady,” Zhang He continued. “You just have the worst of luck in decision making. To stray away from the path to save Lord Cao Ren just to satisfy your curiosity! You could have dragged me along, my lady! We could have taken down the swordsman together!”

“And we did, Junyi, you were just a little bit late,” Ai Xin defended. “If I had not done so, we may not be able to capture the man.”

* * *

As she had predicted, her commanding officer was furious to the bone. She withstood his yelling and maintained a straight face as Xiahou Dun’s angry spell caught the attention of the whole camp. Even though the woman had done a great feat, to calmly receive his rage was almost too comical.

It was through Cao Ren’s recommendation to Cao Cao that her punishment did not involve a demotion from her rank. The acquisition of Liu Bei’s strategist was enough saving grace.

In the camp stables, Ai Xin pushed a cart full of feed for the horses.

“I am back again,” she greeted the horses. She lifted a sack of feed and poured it over the food container. “This time, you’ll be seeing more of me until we head back to Xuchang.”

The horses could only neigh and shake their manes.

Unaware to the lady, she was being watched by her commander and teacher.

“You gave a secret order right under my nose,” Xiahou Dun growled. “Underhanded tactics that could have cost me the life of my officer.”

Jia Xu chuckled, “Ah General. The lady knew what she was doing. Surely you must have some ounce of pride in having trained a great duelist. Or are you actually voicing out concern for her well-being?”

Xiahou Dun scoffed defensively, “If it wasn’t for Zhang He’s intervention, she would have certainly been defeated.”

“She handled the swordsman quite well. But maybe she’s just lucky,” Jia Xu countered. The strategist let out a long sigh, “The scouts have reported seeing Liu Bei’s army retreat further south, but have also reported seeing movement among his men going up into the mountains.”

“Tch, whatever that wanderer aims to do, I am sure we will be able to hunt him down,” Xiahou Dun said.

* * *

After the Cao army had driven Liu Bei away from his main camp, Cao Cao sent his orders through the messengers to call for the retreat of the main cavalry while maintaining a strong garrison at the border of the province.

Xu Shu paced around in the guesthouse. His thoughts racing wild. He knew he should be thankful to have been treated properly despite his capture. He stopped and bowed when Cao Cao made his presence known.

“Xu Shu, isn’t it?” Cao Cao said. He gestured to the table. “Come, sit and drink with me.”

The man complied, taking a seat across from the warlord. He kept his head down.

“Your strategy was effective in dismantling my general’s seemingly impenetrable defense. I am impressed.”

Xu Shu looked up and scoffed, “Dismantle? My strategy was read so thoroughly by a mere woman. How am I worthy of your praise?”

Cao Cao smirked. It was the talk of the camp after all. “You have underestimated the power of this particular woman, Xu Shu.”

The man sighed and looked down.

“I have done my part in showing Liu Bei the way, my purpose is complete,” Xu Shu muttered to himself. He looked at Cao Cao and spoke aloud, “I am captured, a prisoner. My life is in the hands of the victor.”

Cao Cao was leaning his head against his hand. His free fingers tapped the table, evident that the warlord was bored. “That is all the fire you have left in your heart?” he asked harshly. “Such short-sightedness for an erudite such as you.”

Xu Shu’s eyes widened. “So the Hero of Chaos does not see me worthy to serve him,” he said.

“No,” Cao Cao countered. “It is you who have made yourself unworthy to serve your talents.”

“Tch,” Xu Shu uttered. “I know I could do more. The fear of failing has blinded me into committing more mistakes. I want another chance to redeem myself. To make use of my strengths to help this land.”

“Then redeem yourself under my name. If it fulfills your desire to be known, you may use me to achieve that end,” Cao Cao said, pushing a cup of wine in front of Xu Shu. “Prove to the world that you are what you make yourself to be.”

Xu Shu stared at the reflection in his cup of wine. From the lonely distant look in his gaze, it turned into a pair of determined eyes. He raised his cup respectfully and proposed a toast.

“Thank you, my lord Cao Cao.”


	7. Strums of Solitude

It was a windy morning. The sound of clashing weapons echoed in the fields. Two warriors sparred in the field. Xiahou Dun had managed to pry the lady away from Guo Jia's or Jia Xu’s grasps for a brief spar.

Although the female officer is physically present, she was obviously mentally not there. Ai Xin made no effort in charging to attack.

“Agh!” Ai Xin yelped. She had raised the handle of the spear in time to block another attack.

“Focus, Ai Xin. You’re moving slower,” Xiahou Dun cautioned. He swung the spear in a predictable move, but immediately stopped when he noticed no attempt of defense.

Ai Xin’s routine had drastically changed since her return to Xuchang. Her contribution in the acquisition of another talent into Cao Cao’s service had bumped up her promotion to the rank of captain under Xiahou Dun’s command. This left the young woman with more time on her hands to do more activities.

It became an interplay of sparring sessions with warriors and keeping herself awake during tactical discourses. However, despite looking chirpy and fine throughout the day, the lady captain had been secretly carrying a heavy load of sleepless nights.

Xiahou Dun sighed. He gave a signal that ended their session. He walked over to the woman who was leaning against her spear. He noticed dark circles under her eyes. “Is everything alright? You look sick.”

Ai Xin managed to steady her breath again. She tried her best to look active but it looked like she could not hide her current situation any longer. “I am fine, my lord,” she said with a stifled yawn.

“Keeping yourself awake from reading again?” Xiahou Dun asked. It was followed by a disapproving snort. It was an obvious truth for all that the lady could not lie even if her life depended on it. “You should have prioritized your time better.”

Ai Xin shrugged her shoulders and spoke nonchalantly, “I was just having some nightmares… that's all.”

It was the first time Xiahou Dun heard such a complaint from this soldier. Normally, she would whine about the difficulty of his drills or the amount of readings she had to finish before another deadline. 

“Nightmares are common with those who have survived the wars,” he said. “Even I am not spared from it.”

Noticing the absent answer from his captain, he glanced over to see the woman leaning against her spear with eyes closed. He could hear a faint snore escape from her lips.

“Ai Xin?” He shook her shoulder.

Ai Xin jolted awake, at the same time tripping over her feet. Xiahou Dun caught her easily with his arms. It was the closest physical contact they had of each other. He could feel her body against his. Time seemed to stop when their gaze met.

It was enough for another familiar memory to resurface through touch.

The woman’s face flushed red in embarrassment, and she pulled herself away.

“I’m sorry sir! I’m really sorry!!!” she apologized immediately with multiple low bows. “Oh no, my cheeks feel so warm and it hurts...” She bent down to her knees and covered her face to hide the flush on her cheeks.

Xiahou Dun looked away as well. He wondered what caused such a warm spark.

The awkward moment was dispelled when a messenger arrived.

“Lord Cao Pi has called for a hunt along with the other young princes,” a messenger reported. “Captain Ai Xin, he has specifically requested for your presence. You are to serve as Lady Zhen’s personal guard for the trip.”

“Wh-What? Why me?” Ai Xin asked in a whiny tone.

Xiahou Dun frowned. He thought Cao Cao was enough of a womanizer, and it seemed as if the trait had passed on to the current eldest son. He glanced over to his still blushing captain with her face covered with her hands.

“Don’t just mope there, Captain,” he ordered while easily yanking her back up to her feet by the collar. “Go and prepare for the hunt. Cao Pi is not one to wait.”

* * *

At the city gates that lead to the nearby forest, Ai Xin rode on her horse next to the carriage that housed Lady Zhenji. She had dressed in light armor and carried a bow with a quiver of arrows. For most of the time, she ignored the stares of the other male guards and spoke only when spoken to.

She gripped at the reins, trying to control her emotions. Did she overreact? But how could she not react that way when she felt the firmness of his chest? How did her nose easily register that bodily sweat? Did it become too obvious to the general of her secret crush towards him? Oh no, what if that would cause more problems?

Ai Xin inhaled deeply then exhaled, calming her thoughts. She can’t be distracted now. There’s a lady to guard.

The hunting party stopped at a bamboo clearing. A small troop of soldiers broke off from the formation to begin scouting the area’s safety. Ai Xin got down from her horse and tied the reins to a bamboo trunk. Remembering the briefing prior to their departure from the city, the carriage is to stay at the clearing at all times.

“I am surprised that General Xiahou Dun consented to having you take up the position, Captain,” Cao Pi arrived with a smug look on his face.

Ai Xin saluted, “I was under the impression that it was General Zhang He’s persuasion that made Lady Zhenji ask for me.”

Cao Pi chuckled, “Lady Zhenji is a strong woman who can defend herself, however, I must still take precautions as her husband. Know the price of failure should a single hair in her head be harmed.”

“Understood, my lord,” Ai Xin replied with a bow.

Once the scouts returned with reports of possible game in the area, Cao Pi got on his horse and rode off with the rest of the hunting party.

As soon as silence settled in, that was when the carriage started to make noise. The curtains were pulled open and its passenger emerged from the wooden enclosure. Ai Xin quietly watched with awe as the radiant Zhenji descended the steps. The regal woman’s dark hair adorned in a golden hair clip with lush blue plumes. Her dress accentuated her womanly curves and charm.

“Lady Zhen,” Ai Xin greeted. She couldn’t resist gazing at the noblewoman’s prominent chest. She averted her gaze when she heard a giggle from Zhenji.

Zhenji smiled coyly, confident of her physical beauty. “Oh you are an adorable woman indeed, Lady Ai Xin,” she said. “Zhang Junyi told me so much about you.”

“If it is about my clumsiness, he has witnessed so much of it,” the soldier replied.

Zhenji let out a light laugh. “But what I am more interested about is the story of you, Captain.”

Ai Xin kept her gaze cool against Zhenji’s sultry stare, denying the noblewoman of any information. She was unsure if she could trust the noblewoman with her friendship. “There’s nothing interesting about me, Lady Zhen. All I had was a name. I have no memory of family nor home.”

“That’s what makes you such a tragic woman,” Zhenji replied in a more sympathetic tone. She crossed her arms across her bosom, as if shielding her vulnerability. “And yet here you are, smiling as if you find hope in every day.”

The statement caught Ai Xin off-guard. She studied the woman’s face, understanding the emotion behind her words. Zhenji could have the world in the palm of her dainty hand, the brightest jewel or the finest cloth. Maybe, it’s a woman thing to understand each other without saying a word.

“Lonely hearts make such miserable company, Lady Zhen,” Ai Xin chuckled. “But I wouldn’t mind being in misery with another if there is common ground.”

Zhenji’s lips curved into a beautiful and genuine smile. Taking the response as a form of friendship. “Have you ever played an instrument, Captain?” she asked, changing the subject.

“I remember playing the _qin_ once on my first day in the brothel,” Ai Xin said. “I received ten lashes on the hand for how awful it was.”

Zhenji laughed, “A pity!”

Ai Xin blushed lightly, “But it still proves that I can play, right Lady Zhen? I mean, I guess I could use some practice, but I do not have enough means to have a _qin_ crafted for my personal use.”

Zhenji giggled. She pulled out her flute. “Then let me regale you with some calming melodies.” She pressed her lips against the flute and began playing music.

Ai Xin glanced upward to watch the bamboo sway with the wind. The sound was enchanting, playing with her emotions. She could feel her mind float back into another memory.

_It was a brightly colored garden. A radiant stream flowed underneath many pavilions. A woman dressed in pink silken robes sat in front of a qin. Her fingers plucked against the strings, emitting a melodious tune._

_“How many other instruments can you play, Lady ---?”_

_“As many as I can in order to please my father and my lord,” the woman replied._

_“Can you teach me how to play the qin?”_

_The woman’s gentle brown eyes disappeared in a sheepish smile. “We will have to ask your mother about that.”_

The melody stopped when a loud howl echoed in the trees.

“A wolf,” Ai Xin opened her eyes and muttered. “It is near.”

Zhenji lowered her flute, aware of the impending danger. “Will the beast attack us?”

“Hush, my lady,” Ai Xin spoke, stepping forward holding her bow in hand.

She cautiously approached towards the center of the clearing. They heard the growl becoming louder and the sound of breaking branches. A large wolf appeared. Its teeth bared with dripping saliva. It growled with evident hunger.

Zhenji frowned, “That’s a large wolf, Captain.”

“Stay behind me, Lady Zhen,” Ai Xin cautioned.

The wolf growled aloud and leapt towards them. Ai Xin maintained her calm. She drew her bowstring and swiftly let an arrow fly. The arrow pierced through its open jaw. Another arrow let fly, hitting the beast on the neck. The animal howled weakly, falling to the ground.

Ai Xin lowered her bow cautiously and approached the dying animal. She noticed how this particular wolf had its eye scratched out. A wave of sympathy swept through her. The wolf must have been abandoned by its pack and was forced to seek food by itself. She drew her blade and in a swift movement, ended the animal’s misery.

There was a brief moment of silence before Ai Xin returned to Zhenji’s side.

“Such bravery, Captain,” Zhenji praised in a gentle tone.

“I am just glad that we are both safe,” Ai Xin said, she could still hear her heart pounding in her ears. “Thank you for your music, Lady Zhen. It has calmed me.”

Zhenji nodded in agreement, “The way you hold the bow with such dexterity. To employ such finger skill to the _qin_ would make you a good player. I hope to be able to play with you in the future.”

Ai Xin felt relieved when she heard the sound of galloping horses from beyond. Cao Pi and his entourage have returned.

“Zhen? Zhen!” Cao Pi called aloud. “We heard a wolf’s howl. Are you alright?”

He jumped off his horse and immediately ran over to his wife. He held her gingerly, glancing up and down for any wounds. He looked relieved that Zhenji was unharmed.

Zhenji bowed, “The Captain has shown bravery and slew the wolf on her own!”

Ai Xin saluted, “I only did my duty, my lady.”

The soldiers dragged the dead wolf over to them. Cao Pi inspected the carcass and smirked, “I will take the fur of this wolf as remembrance of your display of bravery, Captain.”

Ai Xin resisted rolling her eyes at the self-absorbed statement of the Cao son. On the other hand, Zhenji covered her face as she giggled.

* * *

In the course of the next few days, Xiahou Dun noticed a change in the female captain’s daily routine. Even though Ai Xin fulfilled her day to day obligations, it was as if she was hurrying from one task to another.

The one-eyed general sat on the bench. It was another day of military drills for the soldiers. Beside him, his cousin Xiahou Yuan was enjoying a flask of cooled wine. “I don’t get it, Miaocai,” he said. “Ever since that hunting trip with our lord’s sons, the captain’s been busier than ever.”

“From what I heard, she had done some heroic deed of taking down a feral wolf solo to protect Cao Zihuan’s wife,” Xiahou Yuan said jovially while beating a fist to his chest “With a bow and arrow!”

“That’s not the point, Miaocai,” Xiahou Dun groaned. “She’s been avoiding the main hallways, skittering in and out like a mouse. It’s like she’s back to being a palace servant!”

Xiahou Yuan let out a laugh, “Oh, you mean that kind of behavior. Well, have you even passed by the hallway to her quarters lately? It’s been getting a lot of foot traffic from marriage-eligible sons of scholars and ministers wanting to get a chance to talk to her.”

Xiahou Dun frowned, “So, the captain has been getting unwanted proposals from these men then?”

“Yeah! One time, it got so rowdy in the library that Master Xun Yu threw a fit at them,” Xu Huang snickered. He joined into the conversation, taking a seat on the bench across from the Xiahou generals. “It’s been a long time since I saw that man get angry,” he noted.

“All that attention after a hunting trip? Seems kinda too much for the poor lass,” Xiahou Yuan asked.

“If you think about it, General Miaocai. The fame might have stretched even further from the moment she displayed courageous swordsmanship and surviving two campaigns,” Xu Huang said. “It goes to show that Captain Ai Xin is a talented woman with virtue and intellect. If only she is from a notable lineage, then she would have been more than enough to be a general’s wife or even a consort to the Emperor!”

Xiahou Yuan laughed, “Well, she has me to thank for teaching her my way of the bow!”

Xiahou Dun interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them, listening in to Xiahou Yuan and Xu Huang banter on. Perhaps that would explain why her schedule had become more erratic and unpredictable. There was no one who could prevent these men from imposing themselves on her.

Unless, she was seeing someone else, and that she did not want the world to know.

He stood up abruptly. What is this mixed feeling of anger and jealousy?

“Whoa, hey, Yuanrang, what’s the rush?” Xiahou Yuan exclaimed.

“I will look for the Captain,” Xiahou Dun answered back, briskly walking away.

Xu Huang called out, “I don’t know how you’ll do it, but you should know that even Zhang Junyi had a hard time finding her!”

* * *

_She was running through the woods for heavens knowing how long. The deeper she ran, the thicker the branches covering the sky. The roar of a threatening animal compelling her to keep on moving forward._

_“Hurry!” a female voice echoed through the empty trees._

_“Do not fall behind!” a male voice echoed._

_She could feel herself running out of breath. The path started to tilt higher._

_It was the sensation of hot breath behind her neck that caused the woman to trip over. She screamed out for help, grasping over whatever foothold she could find. She let out another long scream when shackles locked around her ankles and started pulling her down from the hill._

_“HELP ME!”_

_Upon reaching flat ground, she found herself lying flat on the ground. The darkness instilled fear in her heart. She saw two pairs of glowing red eyes and a snarl deadlier than that of a tiger._

_The demonic laugh echoed again. “You are mine!”_

BAM!

In her startled awakening, Ai Xin fell off the chair with her face planted on the floor. She groaned as she pushed herself up to sit. The pain on her nose and forehead stung. The cold sweat drenched her back, making the cloth stick and itch against her skin.

It was the same nightmare that kept her awake most nights. But instead of being in the safety of her own quarters, she had dozed off in the castle library. It was easier to sneak in when it’s in the middle of the night.

Abandoning all hope for focusing on her current reading, Ai Xin pushed herself back up to her feet. She rolled up the scrolls and set them aside for the clerk to clean up. Then, she made her way out of the library. 

The cold night air greeted her face, sending a refreshed wave of relief over her tired features. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, Ai Xin took a detour through the gardens. Her mindless wandering of the gardens led her to the section where a pavilion and dock stood in the middle of a pond.

The sky was moonless. Hence, the water surface only reflected the small twinkles of the stars above. She gazed at the reflection of the stars. The silence was so inviting that she wanted to fall into the water.

_“The snowfall is heavy again today…”_

_A hand reached out to the white sky, reaching for a snowflake falling into her palm._

* * *

Throughout the day, Xiahou Dun tried to find the captain. He searched the library, the training field, even at the gardens. It was difficult for the servants to search for the woman in her usual places. Even Zhang He would not stop complaining about how he and the captain had not had their usual afternoon sword dance. In the familiar hallway that leads to the captain’s room, Xiahou Dun could overhear a servant’s voice begging.

“Please, my lord. I do not know where the lady has gone off to!”

A minister shook his head. “How could you not know when I specifically assigned you to wait on her every day!”

“Please, my lord,” the servant fell to her knees and cowered in fear. “The lady captain desires her privacy so much that even I could not catch her sneak out.”

The minister let out an angry yell, “Then don’t think of ever coming back to my service!” Without another say, the minister marched away from the hallway.

Xiahou Dun could hear the servant girl sob on the cold stone floor. He pitied the servants who serve fatuous masters. He walked over to the girl and made his presence known. He noted that the servant was holding something large in her arms.

“G-General Xiahou!” the servant exclaimed in fear. She instinctively held the parcel tighter around her arms.

Xiahou Dun mentally tallied the number of servants he currently has in his own household. He could spare one more mouth to feed. “That’s an unfortunate turn of events. But it is hard to survive without a good salary,” he said. “Work for me.”

“Th-Thank you, General Xiahou,” the servant stuttered. “B-But… I cannot accept your graciousness.”

“And why is that?” Xiahou Dun asked.

The servant wiped her tears and tried to ease her stuttering. “B-Because Lady Ai Xin would take me in, once my former master would dismiss me.”

“Is that so? What made you accept the offer from the captain in exchange for silence?”

The servant looked down, “Lady Ai Xin assisted me in finding help for my sick brother. She even used her personal money to hire a physician and buy the medicine.”

Xiahou Dun had a small smile. It was a clever move from the lady captain, at the same time a kind act. Maybe that’s where her salary for the month went to this time?

“What is that you are holding?” Xiahou Dun asked.

The servant girl blinked and swallowed,“It is a _qin_ , General. It is a gift from Lady Zhenji to the Captain. She practices in one of the bamboo groves every other evening.”

Xiahou Dun snorted. It seemed as if Ai Xin had gained another friend. But it still did not put him at ease that maybe she was still seeing someone else.

“Are you bringing it to the captain now?” he asked.

The servant shook her head. “No sir. I am bringing it back to her quarters. She wasn’t there at her usual spot when I brought it.”

Xiahou Dun frowned. What luck.

* * *

“Lady Ai Xin,” a man’s concerned voice spoke.

Ai Xin snapped out of her daydream as she recognized that voice. She looked down and was surprised to see her reflection against the black water. Her right arm was outstretched that the finger nearly broke the tranquil surface. As she became more aware of the present, her mind registered that a warm grip was keeping her from falling into the water. Regaining more control over herself, she let the hand pull her back upright. Ai Xin looked behind her to see that her saviour was the man she had crossed blades with.

“Master Xu Shu Yuanzhi,” she uttered, releasing her hand away from his hold. She bowed in a lady-like manner. “Thank you.”

Xu Shu smiled and shook his head. “Please, do not address me with such honorifics, my lady. I am of no higher rank than you.”

“But you’re still the better swordsman,” Ai Xin admitted, immediately recalling their first duel.

She had rarely seen him outside the walls of the library, reading and listening to the discourses of Cao Cao's other military advisors. They had not talked much either because she felt that he hated her for being the cause of his capture. 

She looked at him. “How did you find me... Yuanzhi?”

Xu Shu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “I thought something cracked when you fell off your chair in the library earlier,” he said. “I was worried when you looked so aimless.”

The woman flushed red, internally berating herself for making too much noise. She put her hands over her cheeks, eyes looking down. “Oh… It was because I dozed off while reading,” she explained. “Master Wenhe expects me to have memorized a hundred stratagems by now.”

Xu Shu noticed the embarrassed and clumsy reactions that the Ai Xin was notorious for. He took her statement with a grain of salt. The woman’s personality is as dynamic as her interactions.

As soon as the heat from her skin simmered down, Ai Xin put down her hands. She looked at the man in front of her and a small chuckle escaped from her lips. “I am a bad liar, Xu Shu,” she confessed.

“I do not see the point why you would try, Ai Xin,” he said. “Honesty has its strong suits, especially when you put up a sarcastic front like Master Jia Wenhe. An opponent would overthink that you would lie.”

“I will take that lesson to heart, Yuanzhi,” replied Ai Xin. She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh.

Finally breaking the ice between them, Xu Shu pressed forward with his motive. “If you don’t mind me asking, Ai Xin… Why have you been avoiding your colleagues and comrades for the past days?”

Ai Xin glanced at Xu Shu, wary of the sudden question. “Master Wenhe asked you to find out, huh?” she asked. When she saw Xu Shu shrug with no verbal reply, she took it as a yes.

She let out a huff, “I get bombarded with requests and gifts from noblemen seeking my favor! I do not come from any well-known house, nor am I affiliated with any famous name. I was just a servant girl who had earned the privilege to learn and fight.”

Her angry countenance dropped to a pout when she heard her companion let out a light-hearted laugh. “What’s so funny?” she asked in a snappy tone.

“You are a brilliant individual, my lady. And it is because of your own hard work and diligence that earned such attention, Ai Xin,” Xu Shu replied. There was a look of empathy in his eyes. “You are being brutally modest with yourself.”

“Just like you?” Ai Xin countered back.

It was Xu Shu’s turn to feel the pang of embarrassment. The man looked down, reminiscing memories of his days under the Water Mirror’s tutelage with the other great minds. He could easily remember having failed a recitation that was perfected by Zhuge Liang.

Ai Xin leaned forward. She placed herself under Xu Shu’s gaze. “Hey, believe me when I say that you’re a great strategist,” she said earnestly. “To gain Lord Cao Cao’s trust so easily is something that I envy about you.”

Xu Shu blinked and looked away at the sight of her bosom. However, he could not hide the blush when he heard her praise. No one had put him in a higher position during a comparison. It was often his efforts shadowed by someone greater. 

Ai Xin giggled and straightened up. She paced a bit around the dock, humming a tune. The woman’s aura changed into a more determined and confident one. Xu Shu couldn’t help but smile. Once more, he was able to see the woman who faced off with him at Xinye.

“Thank you, Ai Xin,” he said.

“You and I still have a long way to go, Xu Shu,” Ai Xin said as she stopped pacing and extended her hand to Xu Shu. “If we both want to realize Lord Cao Cao’s ambition for peace in the land… I think it would start with building more confidence in getting our voices heard.”

Xu Shu linked his hand with hers and chuckled, “It would be my honor to accompany you in that journey.”

“Thank you, Yuanzhi,” Ai Xin replied. “We can start with a few rounds of _weiqi_.”

* * *

In the following days, the gossip of the frequently missing captain eventually subsided. There was also a notable decrease of hopeful men seeking her attention. Relieved to restore normalcy in her activities, Ai Xin had opted to take her _qin_ out into one of the gardens to practice.

She found an empty pavilion and placed the _qin_ down on the table. She seated down and placed her fingers on the strings. After a few minutes of meditation, Ai Xin began her practice. She kept her focus on her technique, playing the first piece she reviewed. 

At the end of the last strum, Ai Xin stared at the strings and noticed a shadow on the board. She looked up to see a visitor sitting across from her.

“On the first day I was informed of your presence, I had my doubts of how a silly girl could be of use to my ambition. But I am glad to find that my doubts were washed away with the brilliance you displayed on the battlefield and your luck in finding astounding talents. Now, I find you attempting to be a tone-deaf musician,” the visitor spoke. “You continue to astound me with your hidden talents, Lady Ai Xin.”

“Lord Cao Cao…” the woman scrambled to her knees then bowed low.

“Raise your head, Lady Ai Xin, your beauty is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Ai Xin straightened up. “I was not expecting your presence, my lord. Please forgive me if my amateur playing has disturbed you.”

Cao Cao smirked. He beckoned to his entourage of servants to serve him tea. He commented, “I should be mad for your dreadful rendition of a classic. But, I am a merciful leader.”

He waved his hand. “Play it again, with more strength in your plucks,” he instructed.

Ai Xin bowed and returned to her seat. She placed her fingertips against the strings and began with a smooth strum. The pitch turned lower and lower until it was brought back by a high pitched strum once more.

“Your music gives me a vision, Captain,” Cao Cao hummed. “Would you like to hear it?”

“Of course, my lord,” Ai Xin replied, keeping her attention to her playing.

The man closed his eyes and extended his hand.

“I see a firestorm rage over a raging river. The white foam crashed against a vast graveyard of shipwreck,” Cao Cao then paused as he opened his eyes. “Do you share this vision with me, Captain?”

Ai Xin shook her head. “No my lord. I see something different.”

“What do you see?” the warlord inquired.

She closed her eyes as her fingers continued to pluck on the strings. “I see water gushing through the castle walls, sweeping away everything… drowning all that is living in its cold grasp.”

“Xiapi,” Cao Cao muttered.

The last note hummed into silence. Cao Cao observed the young woman’s features. He hoped to see a glint of his former lover in the young woman, but was denied that pleasure. The warlord could see a different woman who only shared gray eyes.

From that realization, he saw the light to his blade.

Cao Cao leaned back onto his chair and picked up his cup. He gave a hand signal for Ai Xin to begin playing again. Ai Xin nodded and played a different song, a more somber tone.

He felt inspired to create another literary piece.

_Oh Songbird of the night, You have flown into my net, Your bright eyes stare but refuse to sing, Only in ashes did you become free_

The _qin_ strings hummed until they stopped. Ai Xin folded her hands on her lap. She said, “That was beautiful yet full of sadness, my lord.”

Cao Cao sipped from his cup. “I wear the scar of heartbreak proudly on my chest. Today, I am reminded why I love my lost songbird so much.”

Ai Xin didn’t understand that statement. She never had an opportunity to know the warlord on such a personal level to comprehend the man’s mind. She watched as the warlord leaned back on his seat, sipping his cup in thought. She immediately straightened her back when the man stirred from his position.

“I am pleased with our artistic discourse this afternoon, Captain,” Cao Cao said. “For that, I must reward you.”

He beckoned to his servants to bring him writing paraphernalia. He wrote swiftly into the scroll. After he was done, he had a servant hand it over to the lady. “Go to Xiapi with General Zhang Liao. He usually goes there at this time of the year. I believe he will enjoy your company,” he said.

Surprised with the sudden gesture, Ai Xin accepted the letter with gratitude. “What of my duties here in the capital, my lord?”

“General Xiahou Dun shall be notified of your absence,” Cao Cao replied. He chuckled, “In fact, why not inform him now?”

As if everything was planned, a soldier knelt and announced the arrival of the general. Ai Xin dug her fingers into her palms and looked down, hiding her face. Xiahou Dun entered the pavilion and paid his respects to his cousin.

“You called for me, Mengde?” he said. He looked irritated at first, but eventually his features softened at the sight of Ai Xin.

Cao Cao gestured to the shy woman behind the table. “I found your missing captain, Yuanrang. As you can see, she is simply hiding her talent from the world. It was by chance that I get to hear her horrible playing,” he said with a proud smirk. He stood up, giving a signal for the servants to clean up the tea set. 

“Continue your practice, Captain Ai Xin,” Cao Cao said. “So that one day, I may be inspired once more by your music.”

He patted Xiahou Dun on the shoulder and said, “I hope this serves as a reminder to you that it is alright to seek help from me, Yuanrang.”

“Yes, Lord Mengde.”

Xiahou Dun bowed his head as Cao Cao walked past him, leaving only the general and the captain at the pavilion. He stood up and turned to face the woman who had stood up on her feet as well.

“Captain,” he said curtly.

“General,” she replied with a short bow.

An awkward silence fell between them. If this were a normal training day, Xiahou Dun would have already raised his voice and have angrily reprimanded her. But instead of anger, the general felt relief. It was foolish jealousy to have thoughts of her entertaining someone else.

An idea that he decided to keep in the back of his mind.

Ai Xin shuffled her feet and walked towards the general. She presented the freshly written paper to the general then saluted.

“Lord Cao Cao has given me leave for a short trip,” she stated.

Xiahou Dun glanced at the letter and returned back to her hands. In the process, his fingers brushed against the formed callus on her fingertips. He held her hands between his. Normally, Ai Xin would have pulled her hands away, but instead, she stayed still with her cheeks blushing.

“Do you… still have your nightmares?” he asked carefully.

Ai Xin shook her head. “Not as much before I started practicing again, sir,” she answered.

He wanted to say something from the heart, but decided against it. There would be no sense in asking something that would distress her more. Maybe it was satisfying enough just to be able to see this woman after all the rumors about her.

“Take care, Captain,” Xiahou Dun said, releasing her hands. “Once you come back, I hope to have the chance to listen to you play the _qin_.”

Ai Xin nodded, “Of course, General.”

* * *

The sun was breaking through the darkness of dawn. The sound of roosters crowing signaled the start of a new day. The common folk stirred from their beds to begin another day’s work.

In the central path that leads to the city gates, Zhang Liao walked alone, pulling his horse along the reins. He paused when a familiar person stood near the gate, holding the reins of a gray horse.

“Pleasant morning, General Wenyuan,” Ai Xin greeted with a bow.

Zhang Liao chuckled, “I was told by Gongming that you would accompany me on this trip. How long has it been since we journeyed together?”

Ai Xin shrugged her shoulders. “Quite a long while, sir,” she replied. 

Together, they resumed their march towards the open gates. When they had reached the fields, that was when they started riding on their horses.

“How often do you make this trip, General?” asked Ai Xin.

The man thought about it briefly, and replied, “In the first year of my service under Lord Cao Cao, I frequently rode to the city coming from Xuchang. Nowadays, I make a trip once or twice a month.”

Ai Xin recalled that it was a place that held a lot of memories for the man. “Do you think… I would be able to find something about myself in Xiapi, General?”

Zhang Liao looked ahead, staring afar.

“Maybe.”


	8. Empty Graves

Within the walls of Xuchang, Cao Cao summoned another war council in the palace. The monthly court session with the Emperor had concluded. He listened to the reports from the ministers, as well as of the military status of his generals deployed in the south. However, what piqued his interest the most was news from Jing province.

The governor of Jing province, Liu Biao, was reported to be struggling with his failing health.

“Another scion of the Han slowly fades away,” Cao Cao said, leaning his head into his hand. “It is the fate of those who had gotten comfortable in their idyllic way of life, ignoring the reality of war.”

Xun Yu bowed, “If I may speak, Lord Cao Cao. Our spies have reported that there is rising unrest in Xiangyang commandery. Liu Biao has yet to proclaim who will take his place as governor.”

Cao Cao chuckled, “And do you think Liu Bei will interfere to claim the land for himself?”

“If I may, my lord,” Jia Xu added. “Even though Liu Bei is another scion from the Han, his principles will push him to not interfere with family affairs. He will most likely go along whatever Liu Biao’s decision will be.”

“When Liu Biao leaves for the afterlife, Liu Bei will have no one to protect him,” Cao Cao said. “He will have no more place to run but south.”

The warlord pushed himself up from his seat and raised his hand.

“We shall use this opportunity to begin our conquest for the southern lands. Not only will we take control of Jing province, but we will finally pin Liu Bei before he flees once more.”

Both rows of ministers and military generals bowed in salute.

“Yes, Lord Cao Cao!”

As the council members dispersed from the hall, Xu Shu lingered for a bit in the back. His thoughts drifted to Liu Bei and his men. He wondered how they were faring now that there were rumors that they had acquired Zhuge Liang’s service. 

“Master Xu Shu,” Jia Xu started, tapping the man on the shoulder. “Before you run off to do your duties, how about we go over and visit Master Fengxiao for a moment? I am sure he would be interested to know what transpired here.”

Xu Shu stared at Jia Xu for a few seconds, determining the reason behind the request. Seeing no potential conflict in his schedule, he agreed.

“Of course, Master Wenhe.”

Together, they departed from the palace and traversed through the streets of Xuchang. It was a clear sky, but a light breeze blew. The seasons are close to changing again. When they arrived at Guo Jia’s residence, Jia Xu proceeded to loudly knock on the wooden gates.

They were greeted by a servant. He bowed in greeting, “Master Guo Jia advised me that he was expecting visitors. Please follow me.”

Jia Xu and Xu Shu glanced at each other before following the servant further into the household. When they entered the receiving room, it smelled faintly of plum wine and blossoms.

Xu Shu saw an open pot of wine. He asked aloud, “Isn’t it that Master Guo Jia was prohibited from drinking while he has yet to finish his treatment?”

“Take it easy, Yuanzhi,” Jia Xu said light-heartedly. “I am sure that it’s for us.”

The wine-loving host made his presence known. His casual robes hung loosely around the thin body frame. He seemed to have improved since his return from the Bailang campaign. While physically tired, his eyes twinkled bright with vigor.

“Gentlemen, welcome,” Guo Jia greeted his visitors with a lofty smile. “Please have a seat. Feel free to have some wine for yourselves. Consider it as my way of apology for not being able to attend the council session earlier.”

Xu Shu shook his head, “But what about you, Master Fengxiao?”

Guo Jia approached them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Guo Jia laughed, “Don’t sympathize with me, Yuanzhi. I opened that pot just for you and Wenhe. Please, do not concern yourself about my health. I am following the physician’s orders to get as much rest as possible. Mind you, I can be very strict with myself when needed.”

They gathered around a circular table. The servants set out cups of wine and a platter of cured meat. Guo Jia eagerly nibbled on the cured meat, clearly trying to abstain from drinking the wine. As the men enjoyed the meal served to them, they opened discussions on potential courses of action for Cao Cao to pursue for the annexation of Jing province.

“The southern lands beyond the Yangtze river are currently ruled by the Sun family. The Little Conqueror Sun Ce had managed to stabilize the region so that it provided them enough provisions and natural security,” Jia Xu said. “Unfortunately, he was bedridden with a mysterious illness when he attempted an assault in Xuchang.”

Xu Shu added, “It will be difficult to penetrate their defenses without a proper foothold into Jing Province. How the Little Conqueror did it was because of the navy expertise and swift travel upstream. If we were to deal with them, we must start preparing a navy fleet as well.”

Jia Xu finished his cup. “I like that idea, Yuanzhi. We are mostly infantry and cavalry after all.” He glanced over to Guo Jia. “Any insights that you may offer, Fengxiao?”

Guo Jia used a single chopstick to swirl a cup of wine. He lifted up and inhaled the scent infused on the wood. “Before we move towards the Sun family territory, we must first establish a strong foothold in Jing Province. There is one obstacle that bars us from succeeding in the first objective. The one enemy that our lord should have dealt with when he had the chance.”

It is the one name that harried Cao Cao since the beginning of his path to conquest.

Liu Bei.

“Lord Liu Bei had managed to acquire Zhuge Liang’s services,” Xu Shu reported. He clenched his fists. “With the current situation that Liu Biao’s health is deteriorating, Zhuge Liang must have suggested that Liu Bei usurp the governor and take over the province.”

“Yet you wonder why Liu Bei has not done such?” Jia Xu inquired with a knowing glint in his eye.

Xu Shu nodded, keen on understanding the situation. “Yes. If we were to follow the lessons of history, it would have been the most logical thing to do.”

“That is because of Liu Bei’s bleeding heart,” Guo Jia replied. He lazily swirled the chopstick in his cup. “No matter how brilliant Zhuge Liang’s strategies are, they will collapse without strong leadership.”

Xu Shu glanced at Guo Jia. He recalled the initial reaction he received when he offered his services to Liu Bei. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were hesitant to the point of threats. 

A servant entered the room and bowed to the men in greeting. “Master Guo Jia, I must apologize for the intrusion. Master Jia Xu, a carriage is waiting for you outside. General Xiahou Yuan said that Lord Cao Cao requests for your presence.”

Jia Xu sighed and set down his finished cup of wine and then stood up. “It seems my schedule cannot afford any more tardiness,” he said in a soft tone. “Guo Jia, do you mind if I bring this pot along for our lord to enjoy?”

“It will be my pleasure,” Guo Jia said with a large smile. “Lord Cao Cao will certainly enjoy this blend.”

As their customary practice, Guo Jia and Xu Shu accompanied Jia Xu out of the gates. A servant followed behind them carrying the pot of wine. Xiahou Yuan was waiting on horseback. He gave a respectful greeting to the intellectuals.

“Man, I wish I could get a sip of that delicious wine,” Xiahou Yuan said wistfully. “I could smell it all the way from your doorstep, Master Guo Jia.”

Jia Xu tossed a leather jug towards Xiahou Yuan. “Here’s your portion to enjoy for the night, General.”

Xiahou Yuan caught the jug and took a sip. He grinned with satisfaction. “Master Guo Jia’s wines are always the exotic ones.”

“I am pleased to hear that, General Miaocai,” Guo Jia with a proud smile.

Jia Xu got into the carriage. He poked his head out of the window and said, “It’s been a fruitful discourse, my friends. Until our next gathering.”

Guo Jia nodded with a mischievous smile, “Of course.”

When the advisor departed with his escort, Xu Shu turned to look at Guo Jia. He bowed. “Well, it seems I must take my leave as well, Master Fengxiao. I am honored to have learned more from you.”

Guo Jia chuckled, “Before you go, Yuanzhi. Will you entertain me with one last discussion?”

Alerted with the sudden change in Guo Jia’s tone, Xu Shu maintained his countenance to mask his surprise. “Very well. What is on your mind, Master Fengxiao?”

“How would you appraise the talents of your female rival?”

Xu Shu tilted his head. He responded with careful words, “Lady Ai Xin is a resourceful and clever woman. Her brilliant and quick analysis of a situation can change the course of a battle… if she were given that chance. Sometimes, I think that her kindness and dense persona masks her true nature.”

He studied Guo Jia’s face, an attempt to understand the strategist’s motives.

But the man only flashed him a tired smile.

“And you find it safe to share an amicable friendship with a wild card like that?”

“I cherish every friendship I have earned,” was the immediate reply. “It is rare to find gold in a sea of bronze.”

“And it would be heartbreaking to lose precious jade to the sea,” Guo Jia said cryptically. He flashed a kind smile. “Thank you for your time, Yuanzhi. I shall see you later.”

Xu Shu watched as the fatigued Guo Jia returned to his residence. He pondered on their exchange of words. 

What could the strategist be plotting this time?

* * *

After days of riding, Zhang Liao and Ai Xin arrived at the gates of the city. Ai Xin’s eyes widened with awe at the height of the walls. As they entered through the gates, some soldiers greeted the general and the lady. Some of the citizens bowed in greeting to the familiar general, but eventually turned to whispers at the sight of Ai Xin.

Getting down from their horses, they walked the rest of the way towards Zhang Liao’s residence in the city.

“Please go ahead inside, Captain,” Zhang Liao said, handing over the reins of his horse to her. “I must personally report some messages to the city governor.”

Was it to avoid further gossip from the townspeople that made the man decide to go on foot?

Not putting any more thought on the matter, she dismissed the concern. Ai Xin saluted, “Yes sir.”

As the general turned around the next corner, Ai Xin turned her attention to the double doors. She pushed them open and pulled both horses inside. A stable boy ran over to meet her.

“Welcome my lady! Welcome to Master Zhang Liao’s humble abode!” the stable boy greeted. “Please, let me handle the horses for you.”

Ai Xin smiled and handed the reins to the stable boy. She took a good look around the square courtyard. It was littered with neatly trimmed rose bushes and a few plum trees. Despite the emptiness of the place, it felt homey. After spending some time admiring the courtyard, she made her way into the inner house.

She passed by an open room with a wide training mat. She poked her head inside to see more and saw a rack of weapons against the wall. The rack housed a pair of axes, some spears, and a longsword, most likely Zhang Liao’s collected weaponry. However, what caught the woman’s attention was a small knife in a separate holder.

Out of curiosity, Ai Xin stepped further into the room to get a good look at the knife. She reached out a finger to touch the knife.

The knife had an intricate golden handle, adorned with a single jade piece. A touch of familiarity rippled through her skin. She withdrew her hand from the weapons display and left the room.

As she made her way around the house, she noticed the waterlogged marks that were remnants of the great flood into the city. Following the path down to the patio, she entered through the open doors that lead to the living room. The smell of freshly steamed buns caught her attention at first. However, she was easily distracted with a slightly opened door at the corner of the room. Walking towards the door, she pulled it open and was intrigued to see an object covered in silk cloth. Reaching out and carefully pulling the cloth away, it revealed a _qin._

Realizing she had left her own _qin_ back at Xuchang and her need to practice, Ai Xin carefully pulled out the table. She ran her fingers through the strings and drew them towards a strum.

The _qin_ was out of tune, but the silken strings were still strong.

_“I don’t know if I should be glad that I did not learn how to play that,” a female voice uttered. “It reminded me so much of that deceitful woman.”_

_What sounded like Ai Xin’s own voice echoed in reply, “At least I was brave enough to try, Lingqi.”_

Who was Lingqi?

Ai Xin’s attention immediately turned towards the sound of the footsteps creaking on the floor. A humble servant entered, carrying a tray of tea. 

The Housekeeper bowed, “Greetings! I have prepared tea for Lord Zhang Liao’s guest.”

When the Housekeeper placed the tea tray down and took a good look at the visitor, he immediately fell to his knees.

“Lady Zhang, you have returned! Oh Heavens be praised!”

Alarmed at the sudden gesture, Ai Xin walked over to help the Housekeeper up. “Please rise, sir. I am not of the Zhang family name.”

The Housekeeper wiped away the tears that formed on his eyes. “My apologies, young master. I… I never thought I would see you again…”

“Young master? I don’t understand,” Ai Xin questioned.

The Housekeeper nodded, noticing the clueless look on the lady’s face. “You are Zhang Yixing, Zhang Liao’s daughter, are you not?”

“Wha-? Huh?”

Something pulsated both in her heart and her mind.

The Housekeeper gasped, “So the stable boy’s words are indeed true then! The lady has no recollection of who she is!”

Ai Xin’s brows furrowed with worry. She clenched her fists. Everything suddenly became a confusing mess. 

“I… I am Ai Xin,” she insisted. Her inner conflict grew. Her chest felt tightened and her vision blurring. “How can I be General Zhang Liao’s daughter?” she uttered in between shortened breaths.

The Housekeeper explained, “I was one of the long standing servants of Xiapi castle. It was my greatest honor to have served General Zhang Liao and his family before Lord Lu Bu’s defeat. I owe the general my life when he offered that I continue my service in his household.”

He knelt on one knee and saluted, “Now that you have returned. Let me pledge my service to you once more, my lady.”

It was becoming overbearing for Ai Xin. Her fingers grasped against the back of a chair. She was breathing faster out of anxiety. Her vision was swirling with dark smoke.

“Captain Ai Xin, are you here?” came Zhang Liao’s voice.

Unable to withstand the anxiety and panic overcoming her, Ai Xin fainted and fell to the floor.

* * *

_The sound of droplets hitting the surface echoed inside a stony hall. Ai Xin opened her eyes and pushed herself up. She opened her mouth to let out a shout, but there was no sound._

_‘I must be dreaming,’ she thought._

_A bright light caught her attention further down the hall. There was the sound of the wind with laughter. She followed the light and sound, and found herself stepping into a green meadow. The sun shone brightly against the blue sky, a light breeze causing a mess of floating leaves._

_Not far from where she stood, a small group of people had gathered. Curious, she walked towards them._

_First, she saw an adolescent with ashen hair. She sat on the grass sharpening a small knife. She glanced over to Ai Xin’s direction and simply smirked._

_‘Lu Lingqi…’_

_Beside the adolescent, sat a woman with light brown hair who was playing a zheng. The sound of her strums filled the air. Her face looked serene, clearly ignoring the garbled voices of two men beside her._

_‘Diaochan…’_

_There were two men. The first was a large man with thick eyebrows, his voice was brash and deep. She could feel a strong and proud presence._

_‘Lu Bu...’_

_The second man was shorter with a mustache. His tone was higher-pitched with hints of prolonged distress. He must have been arguing with the larger man for a long time._

_‘Chen Gong...’_

_A third man appeared from the west, carrying a pile of wood. He was accompanied by a woman with dark gray eyes. In her arms, she carried what seemed to be a hat and a scarf._

_‘There you are!’ the third man called out._

_‘Father…? Mother…?”_

_‘Where have you been, Yixing?’ the woman with gray eyes spoke clearly._

_Yixing…_

_The name echoed throughout the meadow. And from that first echo, came more echoes of clashing swords and various voices. Ai Xin covered her ears as the sounds overstimulated her mind. It was followed by the ground rumbling. Ice pierced from the ground, shooting upward and creating a barrier. The sky suddenly turned dark and the meadow disappeared. Silence ensued._

_Ai Xin found herself alone once more._

_Relieved at the silence, she turned her attention towards the ice in front of her. Without fear, Ai Xin reached out and touched the cold surface. She looked ahead and found her reflection staring back at her. Suddenly, the reflection smiled and pulled its own hand far from the mirror-like surface._

_‘Are you me, or am I you?’ the reflection asked._

_Without waiting for an answer, the ice glowed bright blue and exploded into fine dust._

* * *

Ai Xin woke up with a start. She could feel a cloth wrapped around her head. Her head still throbbed in pain, but it was more tolerable now. She sat up from the bed and pulled the curtains aside. 

She was in a bedroom.

There was a table and a chair at the center of the room. Zhang Liao sat there reading a scroll. He was dressed down in his casual robes. A tray of food and tea was placed on the table, untouched. Hearing the movement from behind the translucent curtain, he set the scroll down and walked over.

“You had quite a fall, Ai Xin,” he said. “You nearly broke the _qin_ that the Housekeeper had been diligently taking care of.”

Ai Xin pushed her legs off the bed. “I'm sorry, General…” she said weakly.

“It's alright,” the man replied. He carried the tray of food, and placed it on her lap. 

“Oh… is this chicken soup?”

“It has always been your favorite,” Zhang Liao recalled.

Ai Xin sipped from the small bowl. She took a bite of a chicken tender and savoured the flavor. Relieved to feel warm food in her stomach.“You know so much about me, General,” she said. “I believe I deserve to know why.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, “Unlike before… We now have the time and privacy to discuss, Ai Xin.”

Zhang Liao watched the young woman eat her meal. Through time, he managed to salvage whatever mementos remained from the castle and transferred it to this small house. The happy memories of family bonding were tainted by the loss of war. However, the warrior stood firm with his resolve to continue to become stronger.

When he heard the clink of chopsticks on the tray, he turned his attention back to Ai Xin who had finished the meal. 

“Remember our old game back at Guandu, Captain?” he asked.

Ai Xin nodded, “It was a mentally challenging game, General.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, “Instead of me asking questions, I will leave it up to you to start.”

He watched as Ai Xin’s eyes lit with curiosity and uncertainty. There were so many questions that needed answers, but where could they start?

“General,” the young woman started. “Can you tell me about… me?”

Zhang Liao poured some hot tea and placed the cup in her hands. “You can listen to me talk, but you must finish this cup.”

Ai Xin sipped from her cup and listened intently to Zhang Liao’s recount of events. From the time he met her mother, to their service under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. It corroborated with the journals and reports that Jia Xu had her read on her first few days in Xuchang castle. As the warrior continued his tale, Ai Xin felt a gush of excitement and clarity.

Everything was starting to make sense. Her nightmares of the demon beast was her subconscious recreation of Dong Zhuo’s attempts in harming her. The guiding voices in her dreams were the voices of her loved ones and those who had been close to her. Visions of drowning or floating in deep waters, must have been the reflection of her attempted escape from Xiapi castle.

But there were more dreams or memories that she has yet to reconnect.

Although Zhang Liao did his best in recounting the stories, he saved the most heartbreaking one for last. As he reached the story of his wife’s execution at Xiaopei, he continued on until their parting at Xiapi. 

There was the sound of snapped chopsticks.

“Ai Xin…” Zhang Liao said in alarm. He immediately placed the tray down to the floor before the woman broke anything else.

Ai Xin bit her lip, and shook her head. “I’m sorry...” she muttered, tossing the broken bamboo towards the tray.

The woman pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, turning into a ball. It was her mechanism to hide away her negative feelings.

Zhang Liao placed a hand on her shoulder. “Speak your heart, Ai Xin. Do not keep it inside,” he advised.

“My heart tells me that I should be angry, General. Angry that I could not remember everything of the past. Angry that the very man we swore to serve was the same man who tore our family apart,” she said in a faltering tone.

She clenched her fists and blinked away the tears from her eyes. “I want to feel hate, Father… Did you not feel it when Lord Cao Cao killed everyone?”

Zhang Liao sighed. How long it has been since he heard that voice address him as a parent. He carefully pried her hands away from her knees. His mind flashbacked memories of their once happier younger days.

“I did hate him,” Zhang Liao admitted. “From the day I learned I will never hold my wife again in my arms.”

Ai Xin raised her head. Her shoulders were shaking and her nose was watering from an impending breakdown.

“He knew that. And knowing full well of the threat to his life from my unbridled rage, he still faced me and offered me another chance to prove myself and hone my might.”

He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers against Ai Xin’s cheek. He gave a warm smile.

“While I continue to seek glory in death on the battlefields, I persevered long enough to be granted this reunion with my beloved daughter,” he said.

Ai Xin could no longer hold back her tears. For the first time in recent memory, she cried.

Zhang Liao pulled her close to his chest. He recalled how Zhang Yixing stood strong for both of them on the day they heard news of Lan’s execution. She did not mourn that time, because she believed she had to be strong for the both of them. Now, it is his turn to be strong for her.

“The anger inside you will flare, but I trust that you will make a sound decision with both your mind and heart,” he spoke softly to her ear.

He held her tight, calmly waiting for her sobs to gradually die down to short sniffles. Ai Xin voluntarily pulled away, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

“I’m sorry, General,” she hiccuped, feeling the catharsis from her sudden breakdown. “I stained your clothes...”

Zhang Liao shook his head. “There is no shame in shedding tears” he said. “Even grown men cry.”

He placed a clean cloth in her hands. Ai Xin accepted it gratefully and began to wipe away her tear-stained face.

“Get some rest,” he said while standing up. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, General,” she replied with a small voice.

Zhang Liao closed the door and made his way down the hall. It was night time already. The silence of the courtyard was invaded by the chirping of the crickets. A half-moon lingered in the sky. He sat on a low bench and looked up to the sky.

If only Lan was by his side right now, his family would be whole again.

A far-fetched dream.

“I miss you, my love,” he whispered, letting his tears fall freely.

* * *

Atop a hill that overlooks the city and the mountain beyond, Ai Xin stood and watched Zhang Liao arrange flowers in the shrine. Within the shrine stood two memorial tablets, while a small bowl housed two incense sticks burning with the wind.

Ai Xin read the names on the memorial. _Ai Lan. Zhang Yixing._ It felt strange to see the name of her past life etched in stone. A story that abruptly ended brought about by the chaos of the land. An empty grave.

Contented with the artistry of his work, Zhang Liao placed the flower vase in the space between the tablets. He stood next to Ai Xin when he noticed that the young woman was deep in thought. Her mood had improved from the sadness she displayed last night. The woman sensed his gaze and turned to face him. Her gray eyes showed an intensity different from the first time he saw her.

“Your eyes tell a story,” he said.

“Zhang Yixing is dead,” Ai Xin uttered, gesturing to the shrine. “She died in Xiapi.”

Zhang Liao raised his eyebrows at the young woman, surprised with the sudden statement. “Enlighten me,” he requested.

Ai Xin spoke clearly, “Zhang Yixing died when she fell into the Si river during the battle of Xiapi. The woman that Master Jia Xu and Master Guo Jia found in the brothel was Ai Xin. A woman who eventually became a soldier under Lord Cao Cao’s army. She stands here now, in front of the mighty General Zhang Liao, paying respects to the memorial of his family.”

Her voice did not waver as she maintained her firm stance. 

It would be impossible for both identities to coexist. If she was to claim that Zhang Yixing is still alive, or claim to have complete memories of the past life, she would still be accused of being an impostor. It would strain so many relationships she had earned and treasured throughout her service in the army. Thus, came her absolute decision to continue the name she was reborn with.

Ai Xin.

Zhang Liao observed the woman in front of him. He pondered on her words and decision. It was an intelligent course of action, and crazy enough that it was reminiscent of her mother’s tendency for the peculiar.

“I understand, Ai Xin,” he said. “I thank you for your kindness and sympathy.”

Ai Xin bowed, “I must thank you as well, General. For showing me the truth and helping me in my time of need.”

Zhang Liao stepped forward and embraced Ai Xin. He pressed his lips against her forehead, a sign of their unique relationship. They may never know when will be the next opportunity for them to enjoy being father and daughter.

“You are your own person now,” he said. “But know this. As your father, I love you always.”

Ai Xin smiled and pulled away. “Master Jia Xu knew all along who I was,” she said. The sarcastic strategist continued to honor his promise. “Then, no doubt Lord Cao Cao also knew?”

Zhang Liao nodded, “Our lord has a way of knowing things. While only a few knew what Lan looked like, it was rarer to know who Zhang Yixing was.” 

The statement shed some light to Ai Xin’s uncertain situation. An idea popped into her head, maybe she could find a way to make her family whole.

“Take this,” he said.

Ai Xin received the scabbard and pulled out the weapon. She recognized it as the ornate knife that was on display in the warrior’s training room.

“Isn’t this… _her_ knife?” she asked.

“I am sure you would find better use for it,” Zhang Liao said. “It was a birthday gift after all.”

Ai Xin bowed, “Thank you sir.”

She clipped the scabbard to her belt.

“I was thinking, General... What if I get adopted as your daughter?x

The idea had not crossed Zhang Liao’s mind, but it was a good suggestion. Before he could make his decision, he fished a small scabbard from his belt.

The sound of heavy boots clanking against the stone steps caught their attention. A soldier arrived, panting.

“Forgive my sudden intrusion, General Zhang Liao. I brought an order from Lord Cao Cao.”

Zhang Liao stood tall to assert his position. “Speak,” he ordered.

The messenger reported, “Lord Cao Cao is recalling all veteran generals to march towards Jing Province. You are to ride with Captain Ai Xin and rendevouz with General Cao Ren at Xinye County. Lord Cao Cao expects you to arrive with the main army.”

Zhang Liao raised his hand to dismiss the messenger. He turned to the young woman and found her stand tall.

“Are you ready, Ai Xin?” he said. It looks like they would have to deal with the idea of adoption another time.

“More than ever, General.”

* * *

After a few days on horseback, Zhang Liao and Ai Xin had arrived within the base castle at Xinye. Cao Ren who was left in charge of the defenses in the county had personally received them.

“You arrived earlier than expected, Wenyuan,” Cao Ren said. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Ai Xin. “Ah, Lady Ai Xin. It is a surprise that you are here as well.”

“It is a delight to be able to see you again, General Cao Ren,” Ai Xin greeted with a bow.

Together, they walked through the camp, Cao Ren briefly filled them in on the current events.

“Lord Cao Cao and the main army will be arriving later before noon. We are a day ride away from Fan castle where the Governor Liu Cong will hand over the seal of the province,” Cao Ren reported.

“Until then, we have less than a day to regroup and be ready for another southward march,” he concluded.

They stopped by the training fields. A soldier unit was doing drills of the eccentric kind. With precise arm swings and spins, they followed the lead dancer at the edge of the formation.

“Beautiful precision! I want to see more energy in the last step!” the lead officer cried out. He struck a pose.

“HURRAH!” the soldiers cheered when they uniformly posed with their knees bent and arms angled in a punching stance.

“General Zhang He!” Ai Xin called out over the chorused shouts of the soldiers.

“My lady! Oh how long has it been?” Zhang He cried with glee. Soldiers swore they saw butterflies appear out of nowhere. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his unit to resume their rest.

The Butterfly General halted before Ai Xin and lifted the woman into a tight embrace. “I sorely missed you, my friend,” Zhang He wailed dramatically. He glanced over and acknowledged the presence of Cao Ren and Zhang Liao.

“How was your journey, Wenyuan? Was it another fruitful retreat?” he asked.

Zhang Liao laughed, “Of course, Junyi. It always is.”

Even Cao Ren was not spared from the lively energy. The way Zhang He held on to Ai Xin was enough to prove Zhang He’s point of respecting the privacy between friends. “Do not forget to be at the gates when Lord Cao Cao arrives, Junyi,” he reminded the Butterfly.

“I will be on time, General Zixiao,” Zhang He replied cheekily in return.

Zhang Liao smiled, “See you later, Captain.”

Finally left alone, Zhang He smiled giddy for the news. “I sense a metamorphosis in you, Ai Xin,” he said. He poked the woman on the chest.

“Are you the Ai Xin that I know?” he asked testily.

Ai Xin knew the change of Zhang He’s tone. Behind the light-hearted airs he puts up, Zhang He could dissect a personality with the right kind of persuasion. She did not remove his finger from her chest. 

“Yes and always, Junyi.”

Zhang He smiled, pleased with the answer. “As it should be,” he said. He lifted his finger away from her chest. “Did you bring your _qin_ with you? I heard from Lady Zhenji that you can actually play… That you had the greatest honor of performing for our Lord Cao Cao!”

“Oh… I haven’t had the opportunity to practice,” Ai Xin said. She tapped her chin. “I remember that I brought one with me from ---- hey!”

Zhang He grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the other side of the camp. “Where did you leave your _qin,_ Ai Xin? We must waste no more time! First we must get you a beautiful new hairpin because the one you are wearing right now is unacceptable! Next! We must practice so that Lord Cao Cao will have a majestic entrance!”

* * *

Inside the city of Fancheng, a man in black and white robes stood waiting in front of the council hall doors. His head carried a scholar’s hat, while in his hand he carried a white feathered fan. He quietly surveyed the people inside the room. They were all stiff with anticipation.

“Lord Liu Bei, it will be a matter of time before Cao Cao begins his campaign to the south. With the passing of Liu Biao and Liu Cong’s succession as governor of Jing Province… It won’t be soon for long before we will face battle again,” Zhuge Liang spoke in his soft calm voice. 

“I have listened to your counsel, Kongming,” Liu Bei replied. “If your predictions are true that Cao Cao will not wait for the seasons to change, he would be right at our doorstep in less than a week.”

They had dispatched an adviser to confirm the legibility of the claim that Liu Cong is surrendering to Cao Cao. The sound of footsteps running up the concrete flights of stairs alerted everyone to the entrance.

“I have returned with news!” the adviser reported in between panting breaths. “Governor Liu Cong and his entourage… has personally…. Rode out to meet with Cao Cao and his army… He has surrendered Jing province to the name of the Emperor!”

The conference hall burst into life with worried chatter amongst its members.

“That means Jing Province will be under the traitor’s control!”

“Is this the end for us? Are we to submit to Cao Cao as well?”

Liu Bei raised his hand to calm the council. “Calm down my faithful advisers.” He turned his attention to Liu Bei.

“What do you think we should do, Master Kongming?”

Zhuge Liang nodded and continued to fan himself. He spoke in a loud and clear voice, “We must venture further south at once and seek refuge with Master Liu Qi at Jiangxia Commandery. He may be our only hope of escaping Cao Cao’s grasp.”

“That is a good idea,” Liu Bei said excitedly.

“However, if we are to make good time, we must leave the city with the army tonight,” Zhuge Liang said. “We must be swift in our march so that Cao Cao’s cavalry will not catch up with us.”

The statement brought mixed reactions from the people in the hall. However, it was evident in Liu Bei’s face that he would not approve of the suggestion.

“You expect me to abandon the people, Kongming. They need me,” Liu Bei said.

“They will only serve to slow us down, Lord Liu Bei,” Zhuge Liang explained. “You are too important to be taken prisoner by Cao Cao.”

Zhang Fei interjected, “That Cao Cao thinks he can just take my brother’s head? Well he will have to go through me first!”

“I second that motion,” Guan Yu added.

“Cao Cao will burn this city to the ground to make a statement,” Liu Bei said. “I will not let him take away innocent lives. We will bring the people with us.”

Zhuge Liang shook his head. He retorted, “But my lord -!”

“We shall speak no more of the matter, Kongming,” Liu Bei said sternly. He turned to his generals and advisers. “You and I will help the people migrate to the south. We shall ensure their safety from Cao Cao’s army.”

Zhuge Liang could only sigh inwardly. There was no point in persuading when the man is unmoving from his principles.

Liu Bei stood tall and announced with a raised voice,

“Here are my orders! Inform all residents of Fancheng that in three days, we shall march south towards Jiangxia commandery! No one shall be left behind!”

Everyone in the room put their hands together and bowed in chorus, “Yes, Lord Liu Bei!”

Zhuge Liang lifted his fan as he bowed to hide the disheartened curve of his lips.


	9. Blade of Light

Clouds of dust and smoke rose up in the air. A procession of civilians and carts were being escorted by cavalry and foot soldiers. Atop a small hill, Zhuge Liang observed the slow march. It was as he predicted. After Liu Cong handed over the seal of the province to Cao Cao, the warlord had dispatched a vanguard cavalry to begin the pursuit. 

“Ah! Cao Cao! Cao Cao and his army are coming!”

“Our progress is slow, Master Kongming,” Liu Bei said. 

Zhuge Liang nodded in agreement. “It has been three days since we have left the city. The civilians are not used to a continuous march. We have already lost many elderly people to thirst and hunger.”

Liu Bei’s face turned gloomy. “What have I done? I only sought to save them. Instead, I led them to their deaths by this march,” he said. “Their blood is on my hands…”

“Now is not the time to be gripped with sadness, Lord Liu Bei,” Zhuge Liang snapped. “The decision has been made, we must accept the consequences of our actions.”

Just when things are about to take a turn for the worse, another messenger arrived.

“Lord Liu Bei! I bring terrible news! We have lost sight of Lady Gan and her entourage!”

Liu Bei’s eyes widened with shock before twisting into rage. “”AAAARRGGHH, DAMN YOU CAO CAO!”

He started to march downhill when the white fan blocked his path.

“LET ME THROUGH! I MUST SAVE MY SON!”

Zhuge Liang stood his ground. “You will end up submitting your life to Cao Cao’s hands. Please let me handle this, my lord.”

Liu Bei glared at Zhuge Liang. The Sleeping Dragon maintained his calm. It was difficult to ascertain what the man could be thinking. Resigned to the consequences of his emotional decisions, Liu Bei got on to his horse.

“Go, do what must be done, Master Kongming,” Liu Bei pleaded. “We must try and save who we can.”

Zhuge Liang nodded once. “Go on with Master Sun Qian to the front of the march and hurry, Lord Liu Bei. Lord Liu Qi should have his ships ready to meet us by the docks. I shall do what I can to stall Cao Cao’s pursuit.”

Liu Bei nodded once, then rode off along with his guards.

When Liu Bei was out of earshot, Zhuge Liang began dispatching messenger after messenger to the various generals. He sent a messenger to Guan Yu to ride ahead downstream with Red Hare to rendezvous with Liu Qi’s fleet.

The sounds of fighting were drawing near. The Sleeping Dragon watched as the civilians attempted to march faster out of the fear of being overrun by the impending enemy cavalry.

“Master Zhuge Liang! I have relayed your orders to General Guan Yu,” a messenger returned.

That was all he needed to hear. He gathered all the messengers and gave them one last message to relay.

“Send word to all unit commanders,” Zhuge Liang said. “Abandon the defense of the civilians. The priority is to ensure that Liu Bei reaches the Han river dock. Anyone who falls behind defending civilians, will be abandoned to their fates.”

The Sleeping Dragon was about to descend from the hill when he noticed two horseback riders making their way against the flow of the march. He squinted his eyes and noticed that it was Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun.

It did not take long for the strategist to deduce that both men took it upon themselves to rescue Liu Bei’s family.

* * *

While Cao Cao personally led his seasoned generals and tacticians in pursuit of Liu Bei and his army, those equal to Ai Xin’s rank were left in charge of rounding up the refugees and soldiers who had given up in their attempt to flee.

“Escort them to the nearest town. We shall not tolerate any more dissenters. If they fight, put them down the swiftest way possible,” she ordered her soldiers. “Scout unit, go ahead and check the next camp.”

She guided her horse through a recently raided area. It was one of the villagers’ camps that defied surrender to Cao Cao’s army. Hence, they paid the price with their lives. The stench of death and decay was mixed with smoke from a recent fire attack. Ai Xin blinked away the tears when the acrid odors stung her eyes.

“There are no signs of survivors, Captain!” a scout reported.

The swiftness of Cao Cao’s elite cavalry was truly formidable and frightening. 

“Let’s go then,” Ai Xin said.

As they made their march out of the camp, the troops heard the distinct sound of an infant’s cry.

“Captain, over there!” a soldier reported.

They followed the sound until they stopped in front of a body-littered camp square. A barely alive woman was holding a cloth bundle in her arms.

Ai Xin got down from her horse and knelt down to the woman’s level. Dust and ash had stained the woman’s porcelain like skin. Her hair disheveled and unruly. The warrior tore a strip of cloth from her robe, dampened it with little water that remained and used it to wipe the woman’s face. Underneath all the grime, Ai Xin knew who she found.

The woman is Lady Gan, one of Liu Bei’s wives. A humble woman known for her beauty and grace. Ai Xin had a fleeting memory of seeing the beauty during their brief house arrest in Xuchang.

“Always running. How cruel it is to be left behind,” she muttered to herself.

She leaned closer to the woman and called out her name, “Lady Gan.”

Lady Gan stirred from her weakened position. “Who… Who are you?” she asked in surprise, her breathing labored. She had been exposed to the smoke for too long. “Please… I beg you to bring… my Lord Liu Bei’s son to safety…”

She attempted to carry the bundle up towards Ai Xin. The warrior relieved the woman of her burden.

“Even if the child will be surrendered to Lord Cao Cao?” the warrior asked calmly. 

“He… He has abandoned us,” Lady Gan wept. “Oh, Ahdou… Oh, Ahdou…”

Ai Xin had the bundle secured in her arms when Lady Gan had lost all strength from despairing. The warrior quietly witnessed as the beauty's life passed away before her eyes.

It was followed by the infant's cry. Ai Xin glanced down and gently stroked the boy's cheek. She pulled the cloth down further and saw an expensive looking jade necklace around the boy’s neck. The jewel bore the Liu insignia.

“Poor child, your father left you and your mother has gone ahead,” she muttered.

After a few minutes of silence, Ai Xin pushed herself back up to her feet. She called for the rest of her soldiers. 

“Carry the lady and drop her body into the nearest well. Afterwards, destroy the roof over the well,” she ordered. 

“Yes, Captain!”

* * *

A small detachment of soldiers carried the body away to do Ai Xin’s bidding. Meanwhile, Ai Xin laid the bundle down to rearrange the baby’s swaddle. Thankfully, the boy had not soiled his swaddle cloth or it would add to the already putrid smell of the environment. She hummed an old lullaby to put the boy to sleep.

“AAAGH!”

The female warrior looked up immediately when she heard the sounds of dying men. The remaining soldiers had established a defensive line between the attacker and Ai Xin.

“Step away from my lord’s family!” a strong-willed male voice commanded.

Ai Xin picked up the child and had to do a slight tiptoe to see over the soldier line. Her eyes caught sight of shining armor and the well-known headband.

The Little Dragon, Zhao Yun Zilong.

“Courage, men,” Ai Xin said aloud to her soldiers. “You are elite soldiers serving Lord Cao Cao. Do not let the Little Dragon’s fame shatter your resolve.”

The soldiers cheered in unison as they raised their spears towards Zhao Yun, “HAH!”

When Zhao Yun heard Ai Xin’s voice, it surprised him to find a woman commanding soldiers with dignity and respect.

“Who are you, warrior?” he asked aloud.

Ai Xin answered with the same intensity, “I am Ai Xin, an officer under Lord Cao Cao.”

“You… You are the lady warrior from the battle at Xinye,” Zhao Yun said.

Ai Xin could feel her mouth twitch. So this must be what the generals meant by being known throughout the land. Even the enemy officer recognized her. She shook away the thoughts from her head and focused on the problem at hand.

There was only one reason why Zhao Yun would willingly brave through fire and blood to reach this place.

And that reason was in her arms.

She raised her voice loud enough for him to hear. “I have Liu Bei’s son in my arms. Lady Gan has been buried in the best place I could think of. Is there still a reason why you dare go behind enemy lines, Lord Zhao Yun?”

Zhao Yun held tightly to his spear. The answer was obvious. “I have made a promise that I will protect Lord Liu Bei and his kin. Therefore, I demand that you return the child to me or you shall face my spear!”

“Don’t make me laugh,” Ai Xin scoffed. With a free hand, she pulled out her knife from the belt and teased it over the bundle.

“Do you think you are in a position to make such demands?”

Zhao Yun’s eyes widened in fear. Even if he were to throw his spear, it would not be fast enough and run the risk of injuring the child. Realizing that he was on the defeated end, he lowered his spear.

“What would you have me do?” he asked.

Ai Xin half-expected that Zhao Yun would attempt to fight back, but was placed at ease when he decided not to. She had to take some steps forward to get a better look at Zhao Yun. She immediately noticed the familiar scabbard strapped to the warrior’s waist. There was only one explanation as to how Cao Cao’s prized Qinggang Sword had fallen into Zhao Yun’s possession.

Xiahou En was slain by this man.

As quick as her observation, Ai Xin had come up with a plan. She pocketed the knife when she felt the bundle squirm. Not letting the baby distract her, she let the boy grab on her little finger.

“The life of a scion's son has a hefty price, General,” she spoke casually. “I wonder how much you are willing to ransom him back.”

Zhao Yun gritted his teeth. Immediately, he detached the Qinggang sword from his belt and tossed it to the ground. “I surrender the Qinggang blade that I have earned from slaying Xiahou En,” he said.

Afterwards, the Little Dragon tossed his spear next to the sword. “As well as my beloved Dragon spear that has won me countless duels against brave warriors.”

At Ai Xin’s gesture, soldiers broke from the line and collected the weapons. With a silent command, the soldier pulled the sword halfway from the scabbard and the famous blade glistened blue. The other soldier held the spear, it was impressive and well-cared for as well.

“Such wonderful weapons, but that is not even enough to cover a quarter of the ransom,” Ai Xin said. “Perhaps, you can add something more?”

Zhao Yun swallowed hard when he caught her gaze. He could tell that there’s something dangerous about the woman’s aura.

“To have disarmed me by mere words, you are no ordinary warrior, my lady,” he said, ignoring the heated flush of his cheeks. “But if you desire my body…”

Ai Xin sighed, “While I do appreciate that you find me attractive, General Zhao Yun. That is not the point I am trying to make.”

“Oh,” Zhao Yun responded awkwardly. Was that a subconscious statement?

It elicited a snicker among the soldiers. Ai Xin's personal unit knew who the lady fancies. They immediately silenced and stood straight in line when the lady officer cast an icy glare towards them. This encounter will be retold again and again in many stories over wine.

“They say I have this luck of finding people with talent. And the Emperor values individuals with talent,” Ai Xin started. “General Zhao Yun, your prowess in the battlefield has made your name known throughout the land. Liu Bei is defeated in this battle. Why bother to continue serving him, when you can prove your valor under the Emperor’s name?”

“That is because the traitor Cao Cao holds the Emperor captive. To serve under the Emperor is to fall into Cao Cao's control. I cannot serve a dishonest and unjust man,” Zhao Yun affirmed. “Lord Liu Bei is the true hero who will restore the Han dynasty to glory. His leadership and benevolence will rise and defeat Cao Cao.”

Ai Xin expected that Zhao Yun’s loyalty would be unwavering. She looked down at the infant who had fallen asleep. She carefully tucked the boy’s tiny hand back into the swaddle.

“On second thought, a more interesting idea just occurred to me. You go back to your master. While I will walk away with the child and raise him under Lord Cao Cao’s protection,” she said. “Surely, Liu Bei will not even care for his first born son.”

It would have been a brilliant plan indeed, to have a Liu descendant in their presence would be a great political tool for Cao Cao’s ambition.

The man fell down on his knees. He kowtowed until his forehead hit the dry ground.

“I beg you, Lady Ai Xin!” His voice was stretched with desperation.

A short silence fell between. Ai Xin quietly weighed in her options. She could have the general captured and presented to Cao Cao. He could be a great addition to the army, but it was most likely the warrior will refuse to abandon Liu Bei and seek execution instead.

That would have been a waste of talent.

But if she were to let him go, he would owe her a tremendous favor that she could take advantage of in the future.

She let out a long sigh. The possibilities are endless, but she has to decide now.

“Make way,” she said. “I will approach the man.”

One of her lieutenants looked startled, “But my lady!”

“The general is an honorable man. He understands now what it means to be defeated by me,” Ai Xin replied.

Carrying the child in her arms, she walked towards Zhao Yun. She knelt down and carefully laid the sleeping infant on the ground, an arm's reach away from Zhao Yun.

“It is clear that you will do everything out of loyalty to your lord. Hence, it would be a futile effort to convince you to switch sides in these circumstances,” Ai Xin said.

She stared at him and voiced out her thoughts, “Think long and hard, General. If saving the boy is a worthier cause, what more if you are to lend your strength to the one more capable in ruling the land.”

Zhao Yun glanced up. He tried to discern the meaning through her eyes, but he was met once more with that mesmerizing gray gaze. Did she just grant him a chance to leave with his life?

Ai Xin stood up and retreated to her soldier line. A soldier ran over to her side, handing over her recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. They knew what it meant when the lady would resort to her bow.

“Before we part ways, General,” she said. “I must let you know that I currently stand a few levels away from General Xiahou Yuan’s mastery of the bow.”

Zhao Yun took that as the signal. He grabbed the bundled Ahdou in his arms and broke into a sprint. If what she said is true, then the lady warrior can shoot him down before he could even take another step.

He wondered why she didn’t shoot him at close range. Is this a favor he would owe in the future?

Ai Xin stretched her arms for a bit, strained from holding the bundle for a long time. When she could feel her extremities limber, that was when she pulled her bow and took aim. She frowned at how easy Zhao Yun was making himself a target for her. The Little Dragon made no attempt in running in zig zags or hiding behind walls.

She knew that her dilly-dallying would put a good distance between her prey. But it was her way of giving the warrior another chance to leave the place. Ai Xin had managed to defeat him after all.

“Time’s up,” she muttered. 

Letting out a calm breath, she let go of the string. Zhao Yun should have ran enough distance to force himself to slow down for breath. However, instead of slowing down, he had reflexively tilted his head to the left. The arrow zipped past him, the steel arrowhead cutting his cheek.

She lowered her bow arm, in awe. Only a hero of Zhao Yun's level could narrowly evade a marksman’s arrow.

“Truly a great warrior,” Ai Xin praised. She looked among her men and sighed in relief, “Imagine if we have to face him with his weapons. We would surely be at a disadvantage.”

The men could only agree.

When the danger of the first arrow had passed, that was when Zhao Yun decided to slow down to a jog and looked back. There was a look of relief when he saw that Ai Xin did not reload her bow. He used the opportunity to bind the infant securely in front of his chest before setting off once more.

Zhao Yun may have passed through the first trial on the path to safety. He has yet to make his way through Cao Cao’s massive army with nothing but his bare hands.

“Send word to the front lines to watch out for the enemy general Zhao Yun,” Ai Xin instructed half of her scouts. “The man may run into the battle unarmed, but he will find a way.”

She retrieved the Qinggang sword and attached the scabbard to her belt. Taking the Dragon Spear in her hands, she did a few poses with the weapon. It produced an awed response from her troops. A mischievous thought passed her mind. She tossed the spear towards a lieutenant.

“Parade the spear around and spread the rumors that the Little Dragon has abandoned his weapons and surrendered to Lord Cao Cao,” she ordered. “Let’s hope the false message would affect the enemy morale. While one sends the truth of the situation to Lord Cao Cao.”

“Yes, my lady!”

Pleased with the outcome of the encounter, Ai Xin returned to her horse.

“Now, let's go back to town.”

As they passed through the camp, Ai Xin paused briefly by the broken well. She plucked a wilted flower and placed it against the stones.

“Your son was given a chance to live a comfortable life. His fate rests in Heavens hands,” Ai Xin said aloud, thinking that Lady Gan’s spirit lingered for a bit. “Rest now. May you be happier in your next life.”

* * *

At the banks of the river, Cao Cao’s vanguard had managed to catch up with the retreating Liu Bei army. They had managed to overcome Zhang Fei’s threat at the bridge with sheer bravery. The morale of the men had not wavered for they were led by Zhang Liao.

The resolute warrior raised his axe forward and cried out, “Forward and create a blockade! Liu Bei shall die today!”

Guan Yu, who was waiting for his sworn brother, stood along the dock. The long-bearded general would hold the line to keep his brothers safe. 

“No one shall hinder my brother’s way to safety!” he declared.

Wielding the Green Dragon blade in his hands, Guan Yu swung his weapon. The wind impact sent men flying backwards. When Zhang Liao halted a few meters away, Guan Yu made his challenge.

“Once again, we are given the chance to cross blades,” Guan Yu said aloud. “For my Lord Liu Bei’s safety. I shall not be defeated by you, Zhang Liao.”

Zhang Liao stepped forward. “We shall see once more, who is the better warrior, Guan Yu. Come and face me!”

Although they had exchanged blows numerous times, it was always a new challenge between the two seasoned warriors. Guan Yu swung his _guandao,_ attempting to land hits. However, Zhang Liao’s morale was higher. When opportunity presented itself, he mustered strength to deliver a strong lightning-strike kick that sent the long-bearded man back down to his knee.

“Your fighting spirit burns with such intensity, Zhang Wenyuan,” Guan Yu commented. “What has changed?”

“I have found another purpose to continue my path as a warrior,” Zhang Liao replied. “And with that purpose, I move forward with more confidence in my strength.”

Moving forward to prove his point, Zhang Liao was about to take on Guan Yu while his defenses were down.

“YUNCHANG!”

Liu Bei had arrived. 

Quickly adapting to the situation, Zhang Liao changed his focus towards Liu Bei. “Finally, you have shown yourself!”

Pivoting on his left foot, Zhang Liao changed course and charged towards Liu Bei. His onslaught caught Liu Bei unaware.

”Your head is mine!” roared Zhang Liao, swinging his weapon towards Liu Bei.

When the axe fell, it was blocked by a jagged spear.

“Grr, do you really think that you could land a sword against my brother?!” Zhang Fei cried out. He had arrived just in time to save Liu Bei. “You can’t beat all three of us like last time!”

“I shall prove you wrong.”

Unfazed by Zhang Fei, Zhang Liao exerted more pressure with his other axe. Feeling the shifted weight from his opponent, Zhang Liao locked the spear between his axes. Then used Zhang Fei's weight against him, flinging the man towards Guan Yu.

“You truly are a formidable warrior, General Zhang,” Liu Bei said. “But I will not fall here. Not today!”

With his twin swords at hand, Liu Bei charged forward and engaged with Zhang Liao. At their brother’s advance, both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei followed suit.

“AAARGGGH!!!”

Zhang Liao gripped the handles of his axes tightly. Today, he shall prove to the enemy why he must be feared in combat. He moved like a flowing river, deflecting and parrying off blows delivered by his opponents. 

Feeling his fighting spirit rush throughout his body, he delivered a sweeping strike. A strong whirlwind appeared and drove the sworn brothers back. He managed to hold off three powerful warriors at the same time. The ecstatic adrenaline rushed through his veins. 

Liu Bei had fallen to his back. To protect their eldest brother, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei formed a defensive line between their lord and Zhang Liao.

“You are all defeated, yet still managed to run to Liu Bei’s aid,” Zhang Liao observed. “You never did know when to give up.”

Guan Yu was visibly breathing heavily. “No matter how many times we are struck down, our faith in our Eldest Brother is enough to regain our strength and fight again.”

Liu Bei managed to get back on his feet, “More enemies are coming,” he said. “Where is Zhao Yun?”

“General!” a voice shouted. 

The sight of a white horse caught everyone's attention. The defeated sworn brothers thought that it was Zhao Yun who had finally returned. However, their hope was in vain when they saw it was a Cao soldier carrying Zhao Yun’s spear.

The rider announced aloud, “The enemy general Zhao Yun has surrendered his spear to Lord Cao Cao! The enemy general Zhao Yun has surrendered his spear to Lord Cao Cao!”

As the soldier rode past, brandishing the spear to the frontlines, the rest of the Cao army soldiers were cheering as they continued marching forward toward Liu Bei.

“Impossible!” Zhang Fei cried out.

A Liu soldier arrived. “My lords! Master Zhuge Liang sent me to tell you that we must board the ships now!”

Without another word, the three brothers turned their backs to Zhang Liao and continued their flight.

“One day, I shall strike all of you down with my blade!” Zhang Liao shouted aloud.

The Cao infantry finally caught up with Zhang Liao who had stayed in his position. They continued marching towards the southern direction. When Cao Cao, on his horse, halted beside the warrior, the man saluted in greeting.

“Forgive me, Lord Cao Cao,” Zhang Liao said, bowing his head. “I failed to bring you Liu Bei’s head.”

Cao Cao stayed on his horse, gazing forward. “Yet, it is satisfying enough to just watch his spirit crushed before our eyes.”

“Is it true that the Little Dragon has surrendered to our side?” asked Zhang Liao with curiosity.

“No,” the warlord replied. “He has escaped, but is struggling to find his way out of the situation he placed himself in.”

“But I saw the messenger carrying the weapon. That was his Dragon Spear,” Zhang Liao said, his interest piqued. “Who is the warrior that managed to defeat Zhao Yun?”

Cao Cao glanced at Zhang Liao and laughed, “The only warrior brave and foolish enough to use wits over a sword. It was _her_ plan to have the spear paraded to the frontlines.”

Zhang Liao could not help but smile with pride. He was glad that his daughter was safe from the encounter against a powerful warrior.

Cao Cao noticed the smile, but said nothing. The warlord was content for now that his spur-of-the-moment decision had borne positive results. He pulled at the reins to coax his horse forward.

“We ride southwards to Jiangling county to secure our control over Jing province,” Cao Cao said. “Let us go.”

* * *

With another stroke of luck, Liu Bei was able to escape from Cao Cao’s grasps. As the retreating fleet moved downstream towards Jiangxia, Liu Bei ordered one small boat left behind, hidden among the high stalks of reeds. He hoped that Zhao Yun would be able to find it.

As the Han descendant stood on the dock, he patiently watched the sun set over the river. It had been a day since their arrival at Jiangxia. He was accompanied by his sworn brothers and a minister, Sun Qian.

It was bad enough that there were rumors that Zhao Yun had defected to Cao Cao’s side. The situation turned worse when the warrior’s spear was paraded to the frontlines.

He wanted to believe that Zhao Yun would stay loyal, but it was a difficult idea to hold on to.

Zhang Fei crossed his arms and huffed, “We are wasting our time here, Brother. That Zhao Yun is as good as gone.”

“Have faith, Yide,” Guan Yu chided Zhang Fei. “Zhao Yun’s will is not broken easily. He shall persevere the same way we shall persevere.”

Liu Bei sighed and looked down at his hands. “Maybe he has given up along the way or died in the path…”

The warlord stood up from his seat and was about to start walking back when they heard a distinct shouting from the waters.

“Lord Liu Bei! Lord Liu Bei!”

Liu Bei looked forward. His eyes searching for the sound. “That sounded like Zhao Yun…”

Guan Yu placed a hand over his eyes to block the rays of the sunset. “Someone is aboard a ship and heading here. It looks like… It’s Zhao Yun!”

“Zhao Yun?!” Zhang Fei echoed back. “Heh, Zhao Yun's alive!”

The small boat reached the dock. After Zhao Yun disembarked, carrying Ahdou in his arms.

“I have returned with your son, Lord Liu Bei!” Zhao Yun called out. 

Zhang Fei threw his hands in the air. “What a miracle!” he exclaimed.

“We were all under the assumption that you had surrendered to Cao Cao’s army. Your spear was paraded before Cao Cao’s frontlines,” Guan Yu said.

Zhao Yun shook his head vigorously, “I would never betray my lord Liu Bei! That was but a ploy by one of Cao Cao’s officers!”

When Liu Bei stood in front of Zhao Yun, the tired warrior carefully presented the bundled infant to the leader.

“I have returned with your son, my lord,” Zhao Yun said. “However, I must ask for forgiveness that I was too late to save Lady Gan. The enemy was able to bury her properly.”

Liu Bei lamented, “Oh Zilong, you have been through so much suffering.”

He took the small bundle from Zhao Yun's arms. The Liu insignia reflected the red hue of the setting sun. As Liu Bei watched the shine fade away, his eyes darkened like a whirlpool of hate.

“Because of this thing, I nearly lost my most loyal warrior,” Liu Bei growled in anger.

In a fit of anger, Liu Bei tossed the bundle to the side. By quick thinking, Sun Qian was able to catch before the boy impacted the ground. The act elicited horrified looks from the people around him. Sun Qian let out a sigh of relief.

Zhao Yun’s eyes widened when Liu Bei grabbed him by the shoulders. The dark look on Liu Bei's face suddenly disappeared.

“Come, join me in the carriage, Zilong. You must be exhausted from your perilous journey,” Liu Bei said.

“O-Of course my lord,” the warrior stammered.

Zhao Yun got onto the carriage with his master. He would never forget the anger-filled look on Liu Bei’s face. His thoughts raced back towards the lady warrior and pondered on those boggling words.

_Was it all worth it?_

* * *

At Jiangling county, the city governor hastily made preparations to receive Cao Cao and his army. It took a few days before the city and its inhabitants were able to settle down with the presence of the northern infantry and cavalry.

By virtue of his position as Imperial Chancellor of the Han, Cao Cao was housed in one of the finer estates in the city, and it also became the center of his operations. He called for his generals and advisers for a brief war council regarding their next steps towards conquest.

At the end of the line of higher ranking officers, Ai Xin was visibly the odd woman out at the end of the line. She had some idea as to why she was called along with the rest of the generals. She watched as the defector Cai Mao received Cao Cao’s orders to be the commander of the navy fleets.

“Liu Bei may have escaped from my grasp once more, but this is still a resounding victory for we have annexed Jing province,” Cao Cao said. “The fertile lands and vast forests will serve as the foundation for our conquest against the Sun-controlled lands of Jiangdong.”

The gathered warriors and advisers raised their arms in victorious cheer. They fell into silence when Cao Cao raised his hand.

“As our men were about to grow weary from the march south, a brilliant ploy executed by one of the army’s rising stars in strategy has born fruit and must be recognized,” he said. “To see Liu Bei’s morale crushed is a satisfying sensation.”

“Lady Ai Xin, please step forward.”

Ai Xin felt a light hand on her back push her forward. She nearly tripped on her feet, but managed to regain balance. Doing her best to ignore the judgmental stares, she walked with her head held high towards the center front of the hall. She bowed in salute.

“Lord Cao Cao,” she greeted.

“You have continuously proven your worth with each battle, Lady Ai Xin. And you have managed to retrieve one of my precious swords - the Qinggang blade from the hands of the enemy,” Cao Cao said.

Taking it as her cue, Ai Xin presented the weapon to Cao Cao. The warlord pulled the blade out of the scabbard and the blue shine of the metal elicited an awed response from the audience. 

Cao Cao took the sword from her hands and brandished it in the air. “For the longest time, you kept yourself in the background, quietly sharpening your wit and skill in battle,”he said. “However, today… The elite warriors shall recognize and respect your name.”

He sheathed the sword back into the scabbard and handed it back to Ai Xin.

“General Xiahou En’s death has been avenged by your defeat of the enemy general, Zhao Yun,” Cao Cao declared. “Your respect for my sword shows your loyalty to me. Therefore, it is fitting that you carry my blade.”

It was probably the greatest honor that she would ever receive. It took everything not to fumble up this great moment. She received the weapon reverently and immediately attached it back to her belt.

Cao Cao smiled genuinely, “Expect a rank promotion coming your way, Lady Ai Xin. When we make our advance towards Jiangdong, you will lead our men to victory.”

Ai Xin saluted, “Thank you, Lord Cao Cao.”

She bowed once more and then walked down the aisle. She caught the subtle cues from Zhang He who managed to allot a space for her to stand on.

“In the coming days, we must first appease the counties so that we will gain their trust,” Cao Cao said. “For now, you must rest and train the next day for our future battles to come!”

* * *

In another estate beside the one that Cao Cao resides in, the warlord had given it to his highest ranked generals to stay in. Receiving a message from one of the scribes, Ai Xin found herself exploring the estate under the invitation of her commander.

A servant greeted her at the door, and escorted her towards one of the many rooms.

“This is such a big place,” Ai Xin said to herself. “The southern lands are so rich in resources to have afforded this much wealth.”

The servant stopped in front of a door and opened it for her. “This is your new room, Lady Ai Xin,” she said. “I will now go and fetch your personal belongings.” With a bow, the servant left.

Ai Xin’s eyes widened when the servant left in a hurry. “Wait, what? I thought I was just invited for a look around?” she cried out, trying to halt the servant.

A different but recognizable voice responded to the query. “Our lord deems it too modest for his sword bearer and new lieutenant general to stay in a camp outside the castle.”

“General Xiahou!” Ai Xin squealed in surprise. The man came out of the door.

Xiahou Dun grunted, “Don’t act too surprised now, Lady Ai Xin. I am taking you with me to tomorrow’s dinner banquet at Lord Mengde’s residence.”

“There’s a banquet tomorrow?” Ai Xin stammered, distracted by her unpreparedness. “I don’t think I have the right clothes for the event!”

“You have a day to do whatever ladies have to do to become pretty,” Xiahou Dun replied in retort. He pulled a wrapped parcel from his robes and placed it on her hands. “A token of appreciation from me,” he said hurriedly. Without wasting another second in her presence, he walked briskly away from the area.

Ai Xin’s fingers curled around the parcel. Carefully, she undid the knots and then peeled the wrapper open. She stared in awe at the golden shine of a new bejeweled hairpin shaped like lilies.

“... Did he just ask me out on a date?” she uttered in disbelief.

A light blush rushed to her cheeks. Not wanting to disappoint her commander, she should probably ask for Zhang He’s help again.

  
  



	10. Jasmine and Plums

In the city square, the marketplace is bustling with activity. The townspeople managed to slowly return to their normal lives even with the presence of the northern army. Some were in awe at the discipline the soldiers have.

Ai Xin walked alone in the city square. She had not asked Zhang He’s help for her outfit at tonight’s banquet, for she wanted to develop her own fashion sense. She lingered around the stalls that sell finer clothing and bejeweled accessories.

She was happy to have purchased a blue silk robe with matching sash. While waiting for the proprietor to wrap her package, someone stood next to her. Ai Xin could have sworn she felt an uneasy chill down her spine.

“That is a lovely choice of clothing,” a soft female voice commented. “It would certainly match your hair accessory.”

Ai Xin looked to the side. A brown-haired woman dressed in simple clothes stood next to her. The female warrior noticed the unnervingly calm gaze this brown-haired woman has.

“Thank you for the compliment,” Ai Xin replied shyly. “There is an event that I must prepare for tonight.”

“Are you attending the banquet hosted by Prime Minister Cao Cao?” the woman asked. 

Ai Xin became wary of the woman’s knowledge. She replied, “Yes, I am. Who are you?”

The woman smiled serenely. She introduced herself with a respectful bow, “I am Zhang Chunhua, wife of Sima Yi.”

The name rang an echo in Ai Xin’s mind. She remembered it being mentioned in one of the scholars' discussions. Another outstanding talent whose intelligence was said to match the likes of Zhuge Liang.

“I am Ai Xin. I am honored to make your acquaintance, Lady Zhang,” Ai Xin answered. “How do you know of the event?”

“My husband is invited as well, but I don’t think he is interested in attending,” Zhang Chunhua replied with a sigh.

“Surely he has a good reason,” Ai Xin said.

Chunhua shook her head. She then smiled towards the warrior, “I wish to get to know you more, Lady Ai Xin. May I invite you for some tea in my residence?”

Ai Xin subtly counted with her fingers the hours she had left before she started to prepare for the banquet. “I can spare an hour or two,” she said.

“How delightful!”

* * *

Zhang Chunhua and Ai Xin walked towards the near edge of the city. She was able to get more information about Zhang Chunhua’s family and this Sima Yi. They reached the wooden gates that lead towards the Sima residence. A servant bowed in greeting and welcomed them in.

The servant led them towards the empty tea room. Zhang Chunhua noticed that the room was recently used. There were leftover cups and a warm pot of tea.

“Please pardon us if you find the house a little messy,” Zhang Chunhua said with a bow. “This is just a temporary residence before we go towards Xuchang.”

“It’s alright, Lady Zhang. This is a rather pretty house,” Ai Xin commented.

A tall man with black hair entered the room. Upon seeing the two women, he immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Chunhua, you have returned,” the man said with surprise. “And you brought a visitor.”

“Husband, I didn’t know that you entertained a guest,” Zhang Chunhua said. “You could have called for me at the market.”

The husband sighed and shook his head, “Chunhua, it’s just another one of the Prime Minister Cao Cao’s emissaries.”

“In hopes of changing your refusal to attend the banquet, no doubt,” Zhang Chunhua said sourly. She obviously wanted to go.

Immediately sensing the mood of his wife, the man tried to lighten up the air by changing the topic. “Who is your guest, my dear? It is rare for you to bring a female friend to our residence.”

Delighted that her husband noticed, Zhang Chunhua replied, “This is Lady Ai Xin, a military officer under the very same Lord Cao Cao.” Gesturing to her husband, she said, “Lady Ai Xin. Let me introduce to you my husband, Sima Yi styled Zhongda.”

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Master Zhongda,” Ai Xin greeted with a bow. “I have heard your name brought up amongst the scholars and advisers back at Xuchang.”

Sima Yi smirked, “I do hope they speak good about my name.” He bowed in return and extended an arm. “And it is my pleasure to welcome you in our household, Lady Ai Xin. There must be something about you that caught my wife’s interest.”

He glanced at Zhang Chunhua and caught her stern stare. He swallowed and uttered out, “Please, let me be the one to prepare the tea. I shall leave you two to chat.”

Sima Yi gathered the cups and pot on a tray and left the room.

Zhang Chuhua turned to Ai Xin and gestured to the seat pillow. “Please.”

Ai Xin sat on the pillow. It was comfortable. “I find it amusing that you have your husband follow you so easily,” she said.

The brown-haired woman covered her mouth demurely to giggle. “I love him very much,” she said. “He knows very well not to take advantage of it.”

Ai Xin looked out to the viewing space from the tea room. “Your garden is very beautiful, Lady Zhang. You must have spent a lot to keep it so pristine.”

“It’s all a labor of love, Lady Ai,” Zhang Chunhua replied. “Believe it or not, my husband has the green thumb. He grew those flowers over there.”

Zhang Chunhua gestured towards the rows of rose bushes and peonies. The petals were vivid with life against the sun’s rays.

Sima Yi returned to the tea room. A pot of freshly brewed tea and clean cups on a tray was placed on the table. Zhang Chunhua picked up the pot and poured over three cups. The sweet smell of jasmine emanated from the cup.

“A toast to a new friendship,” Zhang Chunhua said, raising her cup.

The other two followed suit. In unison, they all sipped from their teacups.

“This is flavorful,” Ai Xin exclaimed. “I have never tasted such perfectly brewed tea!”

Sima Yi smirked, “It is rightfully matched with my wife’s cooking.”

From a distance, there was the sound of boys laughing. It was followed by the sound of running on wooden boards.

“Oh, our sons have returned from their tutor,” Zhang Chunhua said. She immediately rose up to her feet. “Please excuse me. I must make sure that they have their afternoon snacks ready. My lord, how about you keep our guest entertained?”

Sima Yi sighed, “Yes dear.”

When Zhang Chunhua was out of earshot, Ai Xin noticed Sima Yi’s sudden relaxation of shoulders.

“Finally some relief, Master Zhongda?” Ai Xin asked. She sipped her tea.

“Her presence can be subtly overbearing at times, but I have come to terms that it is a way she shows her love for the family,” Sima Yi answered.

The gentle breeze cooled the tense presence in the air. Sima Yi eventually managed to relax into his seat more. Now, he could focus a little more with scholarly pursuits.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Lady Ai Xin,” he started. “How far is Lord Cao Cao from achieving his ambition for the land?”

Ai Xin set down her cup. It was a common question amongst the warlord’s advisers, military officers, and the common people.

“In my opinion, Lord Cao Cao would have achieved his dreams for the land one way or another,” she answered. “To what extent, would be dependent on the lifetime the Heavens have granted him and to what his successors could achieve after his time.”

The man smirked, “A wise answer, Lady Ai Xin.”

The lady chuckled, “How about you, Master Zhongda? What do you seek to achieve under Lord Cao Cao’s command?”

The light-hearted conversation shifted as quick as a raindrop. Ai Xin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she noticed Sima Yi’s conniving smile.

“Power,” he stated.

There was the sound of breaking flower pots and the cries of a servant. There seems to be some ruckus going on.

Chunhua’s sharp voice was heard from a section of the house. “Zhongda! The boys are being unruly today. Please make sure they do not disturb our guest!”

“Excuse me, Lady Ai Xin,” Sima Yi said, getting up to his feet. He gave a courteous bow and left the tea room.

Ai Xin obediently stayed in her seat, quietly sipping her tea. The brief personal conversation with Sima Yi had formed sufficient appraisal towards the man.

Another dangerously brilliant individual with a clandestine ambition waiting to surface.

She stood up from her seat to stretch her legs, and walked towards the open patio to appreciate the flowers. The sound of the bushes rustling increased her guard that made her step back.

A brown-haired boy with bright eyes jumped out from behind the bushes and ran up to her. 

“Hi pretty lady!” a young boy with missing front teeth greeted her. “I’m Sima Zhao!”

Another older boy with black hair emerged from the bush and pulled the younger one away. “I’m sorry if my little brother bothers you, pretty lady. He thinks we’re still playing hide and seek with Mama and Papa,” he said.

Ai Xin stared at the two boys. The younger one carried Zhang Chunhua’s looks, while the other one could pass off as a younger Sima Yi.

“Hello,” she greeted.

“Look Shi! She has really pretty eyes like the old grandmother we saw a long time ago beyond the river,” Sima Zhao chirped, pointing at Ai Xin’s face.

Sima Shi stared at Ai Xin. His dark eyes suddenly lit up with realization. “You’re right, Zhao,” he said.

“Old lady with eyes like mine?” Ai Xin asked aloud. Who could they be referring to?

Sima Zhao nodded, “The old grandmother was really smart with all the flowers and plants. Papa said he learned so much about _du-yao_ from her.”

 _Poison,_ she thought.

“Shi? Zhao? Where are you?” Sima Yi’s voice called out.

Both boys immediately hushed. 

Sima Yi entered the tea room and frowned at the sight of his two sons disturbing the lady. “Zhao, Shi, be respectful to our guest,” he said. “It’s bad enough that you put a servant in trouble for breaking a vase!”

“But we just met her!” Sima Zhao complained, clearly dodging the responsibility of his prank. “Can’t we play with her, Papa?”

Sima Yi shook his head, “Go back to your room now before your mother reaches it. You know what happens if she doesn’t see you eating your snack.”

Resigned to defeat, the boys obeyed their father and skittered out of the tea room.

“I am truly sorry if my sons have disrespected you in any way, Lady Ai Xin,” Sima Yi said with a bow.

“They mentioned that you have met an old lady who was well-versed with the art of poison,” Ai Xin said. “When and where did you last see this old lady?”

Sima Yi carefully chose his words, “Where the river bursts from the land, where petals shower from the sky.”

Hiding her annoyance for his cryptic message, Ai Xin took it as a test between intellectuals. She bowed, “Thank you for your information, Master Zhongda. At the same time, I must apologize that I have to take my leave. There is the banquet that I must prepare for.”

“Chunhua has advised me to see you off,” Sima Yi said stiffly. “Please, let me escort you to the gate.”

When they reached the wooden gate, the servant opened it for them. Sima Yi placed a wrapped parcel on top of Ai Xin’s existing one.

“My wife wishes for you to have this gift, as a token of her friendship,” Sima Yi said. “She said that it will match the robes you have initially purchased this morning.”

Ai Xin received the items and bowed, “Thank you very much for your family’s hospitality, Master Sima Yi. I hope to be able to have collaborations with you in the near future.”

“I am looking forward to that as well, Lady Ai Xin,” Sima Yi said. “Be careful should you venture upstream towards the mountains.”

* * *

Upon her return to her own quarters in the estate, Ai Xin was not able to find Zhang He. She heard from the servants that the Butterfly General was busy with the decorations of the banquet. 

She unwrapped Zhang Chunhua’s parcel and stared in awe. It was a beautiful girdle and sash. Determined to make the look work, she took it upon herself to apply everything she learned from her early days in Xuchang.

At sunset, a servant stood in front of the doorway. “Lady Ai Xin, the banquet is about to begin. Your escort is waiting outside.”

Ai Xin carefully inserted the flower hairpin in between the knots of her hair. Another servant lifted the bronze mirror for the lady.

“You look extravagant, Lady Ai Xin,” the servant exclaimed. “I am sure you will be the fair flower of the night!”

Ai Xin blushed lightly, “Thank you for your help. Let’s hope I don’t trip over this.”

A carriage was waiting outside the estate, along with some of Ai Xin’s personal unit soldiers. Upon seeing their leader, the soldiers saluted and assisted her onto the carriage. It was an honor for them to have escorted their now majestic commander.

After a brief travel to the next block, the carriage halted in front of Cao Cao’s estate. They could hear the sounds of lively music and joyous chatter from within.

A herald welcomed her. “Lady Ai Xin, you’re early! I must inform Lord Xiahou of your arrival.”

“Oh, uhm, it’s alright. I think I can go find him myself,” Ai Xin said, masking her surprise at the general's gesture. “That won’t be necessary.”

“B-But my lady!”

Another voice spoke up, “Please respect the lady’s wishes.”

“Agh, Lord Zhang Liao!” the herald cried out.

Zhang Liao placed a tassel of coin on the herald’s hand. “I will add a little bit more at the end of the banquet if you keep it silent.”

The herald nodded once and bowed. “Please, enjoy the banquet.”

When out of earshot, Ai Xin playfully nudged at Zhang Liao and teased, “Resorting to bribery my lord? Should I be honored?”

The man chuckled, “I don’t want to be denied the chance to see my daughter dress herself up for another banquet.”

Zhang Liao and Ai Xin walked casually down the hall, slightly deviating from the regular path towards the main function room.

“You carry your mother’s beauty and grace,” Zhang Liao said. “To think you used to prefer your hair short as a bowl.”

Ai Xin smiled, “It’s not like we could afford attending humane grand banquets back then.”

Memories of Dong Zhuo’s grotesque banquets had left a bitter taste in their memories. She was just a child yet already faced many a horror of abusive power.

“Good point,” Zhang Liao chuckled.

They stopped behind one of the pillars that leads to the entrance of the main banquet hall. Zhang Liao looked over at Ai Xin. He reached out and adjusted the hairpin on her smooth dark hair. He carefully withdrew his hand.

“I shouldn’t keep you any longer,” he said quietly. “General Xiahou could be looking for you.”

“But it’s you who plucked me out of the front gate, General Zhang Liao. Doesn’t that point to you testing General Xiahou’s patience?” Ai Xin replied. “I am surprised that General Xiahou hasn’t mowed down people yet, but does he not suspect our familial connection?”

The general chuckled, “If it comes to that point, let me be the one to explain to him.”

“I will see you soon, my lord,” Ai Xin smiled. She bowed to Zhang Liao and entered first into the hall.

* * *

Inside the main function hall, military officers and scholars of both northern and Jing province interacted through food and entertainment. A band played lively music that was accompanied by two rows of sultry dancers. In one of the open seating areas, Xiahou Yuan was with his other comrades socializing over food and wine.

“So there I was, caught in the pincer attack by the enemy. By a miraculous stroke of luck, the sun was on my side and I found a shiny silver shield. As the enemy archers rained their arrows, I hid under the silver shield and blinded my attackers long enough to grant an escape!”

“If you were not a great storyteller, General Miaocai. I would have called you out for that outrageous event in the battlefield,” Yue Jin said. “I would know because I was right next to you at that battle.”

Xiahou Yuan was about to retort when he saw his cousin march over. Xiahou Dun looked visibly pissed and worried at the same time.

“Hey Yuanrang, I thought you’re accompanying Lady Ai Xin tonight?” Xiahou Yuan asked. He looked around with a hand over his eyes. “Where is she?”

Xiahou Dun grunted, “I sent an escort to pick her up from the gate.”

Xiahou Yuan gasped, “And then?”

“When the escort returned with news that the lady was not there, I personally went there to check,” Xiahou Dun hissed, restraining himself from raising his voice and making a scene. “The herald said he had not seen the lady arrive!”

Yu Jin scoffed, “Sounds like she has disrespected your invitation, Yuanrang.”

Li Dian cocked his head and suggested, “Or maybe it’s not the right time to ask her out.”

“Don’t be like that, Mancheng,” Xiahou Yuan groaned. "Lady Ai Xin is a really nice woman. Maybe someone kidnapped her? She tends to be trusting towards strangers.”

Li Dian shrugged his shoulders, “Or better yet, maybe General Zhang Liao knows where she is. Don’t you all find it strange that he seems to know her more than the rest of us, yet claims he only met her on the day of the tournament?”

“There you go with your theories, Mancheng. General Zhang Liao is a likeable and trustworthy fellow,” Yue Jin said. “I think you need more wine to simmer down.”

Li Dian frowned. He finished his current cup in one gulp.

Realizing it was a mistake to get his comrades involved and gossip, Xiahou Dun muttered words of finding the woman and left.

* * *

Xiahou Dun made his way out of the hall to get some fresh air and cool his head. It was rare for Ai Xin to be late, but it was more common for her to get tangled into trouble. A glint of anxiety gripped at his heart. Just as he turned around the corner towards the hall that leads to the pond gardens, someone bumped straight to his chest.

“Watch it,” he hissed. When he grabbed the shoulders and pushed the person off his chest. He immediately recognized her.

“Ai Xin,” he uttered. He let go of her shoulders and shook his head.

The woman has dressed well for the occasion. Her blue and violet robes tied together with a golden girdle and white silken sash. She wore the hairpin that he had given her as well. What caught his attention was the way she swayed on the spot, slightly out of focus. He caught the distinct scent of wine from her breath.

Ai Xin looked up and grinned before bowing low. “Hello my lord,” she greeted in a sing-song voice. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you,” he asked, his voice strained between anger and worry. 

She straightened up and raised a jug haphazardly towards him. “Look, I won this after chugging down three flasks of wine and shooting a perfect shot!”

Xiahou Dun didn’t know if he should be pissed that she almost stood him up or be concerned that she might have made a fool of herself in front of men who could have taken advantage of her. He caught her wrist to stop her from falling over.

“Why in heavens' name did you consent to such a challenge? What would happen if you lose?” he asked.

“But I didn't lose, my lord,” Ai Xin countered, pulling her wrist away from his grasp. She made a flimsy effort to fix her sleeves “The shot was on point that every participant had to consume an additional three flasks each. Now they are singing and brawling in the back end of the hall.”

Xiahou Dun sighed. It was a known truth in the army that the woman can be dangerous when drunk. “You’re inebriated, my lady. Let me bring you back to your quarters.”

Ai Xin shook her head and thrust out the jug of wine. “No, I am not yet _that_ intoxicated!” 

Xiahou Dun shook his head, “If you think you can still be functional, I dare you to march your way back to your quarters.”

“I will do that sir,” Ai Xin said while wagging her finger. “But first, the wine has to go somewhere. Therefore, as a lady who intends to redeem her mistake of tardiness, I implore you to share this wine with me at a location of your choice.”

She said with such clarity that Xiahou Dun couldn’t help but laugh. He took the jug from her hand and clipped it to his belt. He held her hand into his, leading her down the hall. Maybe he could get her sobered up after a good walk around.

“As you wish, my lady. I am sure you have yet to see the rest of this vast garden.”

“A stroll? I love strolls!”

* * *

At the eastern banks of the Yangtze, a Sun-Wu encampment had been set up. Sun banners accompanied by Zhou banners waved in the wind. On the main dock of the camp, Lu Su style Zijing stood with an escort of soldiers.

After gaining Sun Quan’s trust that Zhuge Liang’s talent would be able to help them, the man was tasked with bringing the Sleeping Dragon to the Sun camp.

A lantern flickered in the wind and grew larger as it approached the shore. A small boat ferried a great name that would eventually be known throughout the land. One of the ferrymen got down from the boat and tied the stern to a wooden pole that served as an anchor. When the wooden plank was placed on the dock, a man who carries the white-feathered fan descended from the boat.

Lu Su bowed in greeting, “Master Kongming, I am glad that your night sailing was uneventful.”

Zhuge Liang bowed in return. He said, “Your ferryman was skillful in avoiding the enemy watchtowers along the banks.”

Lu Su gestured towards the camp, “Come. Grand Commander Zhou Yu patiently waits for you in the conference tent.”

* * *

In one of the many guest rooms in the estate, Xiahou Dun selected the one with the best view of the river scenery. A tray of cups were made ready as well as a bowl of dried fruits. He poured wine over some cups. However, what caught his lady’s interest was a _qin_ near the patio.

Ai Xin, who had sobered up from their casual stroll, headed towards the instrument and took her seat behind it. She placed her fingers and deftly strummed a tune.

“I believe, I still owe you a private performance, my lord,” she said.

He placed a cup on her hands. So time wasted for sobering up just to have another go.

“One toast, for our lord and his ambition.”

They drank from their cups. Afterwards, Xiahou Dun refilled the cups.

Ai Xin raised her cup. “A toast to this beautiful night and the opportunity to spend it privately with you,” she said.

As she finished her cup, Ai Xin set the porcelain to the side. She inhaled deeply as she placed her fingers on the _qin._ With a smooth exhale, she began to play a calming melody.

Xiahou Dun sat next to her. He couldn’t help but feel happy being this close to her. He listened intently to her music. It was mesmerizing but haunting. Something stirred within him, a foreboding feeling of familiarity and mystery. He cautiously snaked his hand around her waist. It surprised him that she didn’t stop playing nor shy away from him.

When the last tune ended, Ai Xin became more aware how close he was to her. She felt her heart beat faster. The boundary of commander and subordinate washed away. She could tell that Xiahou Dun wanted to say something but seemed lost. With a careful hand, she touched the side of his face.

“My lord?” she called out to him. “Is everything alright?”

Snapped out of his daze, Xiahou Dun focused on her lovely face. He confessed, “I never expected to fall for a beautiful and strong woman such as you, my lady. My heart races now that I am this close to you. It has become a challenge to say something without blundering.”

Ai Xin restrained herself from flinching when his warm hand rested on her cheek. She tried her best not to stutter out her words.

“I… I have grown fond of you too, my lord,” she murmured. “In fact, I enjoy spending time with you, even if it's a grueling military drill. The past months of separation had me miss your presence.”

Her hand drifted down to his chest. She could feel his heart beating underneath layers of cloth and skin.

“You make me feel like I am someone real.”

The hand on her cheek moved and rested behind her head. He gazed into her eyes and opened his mouth. Three simple words.

Giving in to the moment of desire, Xiahou Dun’s lips pressed against hers. Through this act, he easily conveyed everything he wished for her to know about his feelings.

On her end, Ai Xin’s mind was going into overdrive with ecstasy. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this was possible. All the times she tried not to look stupid, did he really notice? In response, she leaned closer to him, kissing back with more passion.

When they parted, Ai Xin felt his calloused hands slip through the folds making contact with her bare skin. His touch sent warm tingling signals everywhere. She kept her gaze at him, her breathing slowly gaining pace. Wrapping her hands behind his neck, she kissed him once more and pulled him down on top of her when they landed on the floor.

It wasn’t books nor military drills that prepared her for this encounter. Rather, it was the fleeting lectures from courtesans that prevailed that evening.

* * *

It was past midnight when the party ended. The servants quietly sweeped and cleaned the hall, avoiding the drunken revelers who laid passed out on the floors and benches. In a separated pavilion, Zhang Liao continued to drink on his own. He gazed at the large orchids in charcoal-filed pots. He smiled to himself reminiscing the happier days. 

”Didn’t expect to see so many kinds of orchids here. Doesn’t it feel a wrench of pain?” a raspy man’s voice came from behind. 

“An old wound that reopens once in a while,” the general replied. “But I have learned to live with it.”

The visitor sat next to Zhang Liao. He asked, “Mind if I join you?”

“Master Jia Xu,” Zhang Liao greeted. In return, he served wine in another cup.

“Now’s my chance to formally congratulate your success, General Zhang Liao,” Jia Xu said, raising a cup to Zhang Liao. “It seems you have found what you are looking for.”

“Heartwarming. But I must not rest for the war is far from over, Master Wenhe,” Zhang Liao said while raising his cup to the man. “On the other hand, you should give credit to yourself for the plans you have laid out as well. Who would have thought a chance meeting would have led to this unconventional reunion.”

They drank from their respective cups together.

Jia Xu sat on the bench and leaned back against the wall. His eyes wistfully staring ahead, “From a shy young lady to an eye-catching warrior… I never thought it possible after all that’s happened. Apart from Lord Cao Cao, Master Fengxiao and I, who else knows?”

“Lord Zang Ba didn’t believe at first until he tested her memory of the Puyang takeover. He swore silence out of respect to the lady’s request to keep face,” Zhang Liao said. “On the other hand, Li Mancheng continues to throw suspicious statements towards me. However, I feel the basis stems from a different motive.”

The strategist laughed aloud, “You know, you could always break everyone’s expectations and just announce that she will be your adopted daughter.”

“I do not wish for more complicated matters, Master Wenhe,” Zhang Liao said. He looked down to his now empty cup. “She is wise enough to know her limits and seeks counsel when needed.”

Jia Xu poured more wine into Zhang Liao’s cup. His tone dropped, “Her journey grows treacherous as the war continues. Aren’t you afraid of losing it all again?”

There was a brief silence between them.

“I am.”

* * *

_It was a mix of rain and snow. Amidst the sound of howling winds, there was the distinct sound of clashing blades and cries of dying men._

_She recognized the flags waving from a distance. A large contingent of cavalry readied to face them._

_A tall man with a ponytail stood next to her. His great spear held with one hand. He pointed to the east with his free hand._

_'General Gao Shun', her memory echoed._

_She followed the direction and saw thin clouds of dust rising from the trees._

_The wind blew up a dusty wave. When her vision cleared, she found herself in the middle of an arrow-ridden field. A wolf's howl was followed by a hungry growl from behind._

_She turned around immediately to see another man cornered by a large wolf. Its left side was bloodied and decayed. Its teeth dripped with hungry saliva._

_The wolf lunged for the defenseless man, knocked him down and plunged its fangs on his neck._

_She opened her mouth to scream out a name._

Ai Xin opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily. She sat up to catch her breath and buried her face into her hands.

_Another nightmare of a memory._

She moved her torso and immediately paused when she was aware of her nudity. She looked forward to seeing her robe across the other side of the room. Her alert level further increased at the presence of another body beside her.

Xiahou Dun.

Warily, she leaned close and her fingers brushed against the scar on his left eye. She held her breath and froze when the man stirred towards his side, hiding the scarred eye. She exhaled slowly in relief when she reassured herself he is real and not a dream.

What a wild night, she thought.

Her cheeks blushed lightly when memories of their trysts returned, pushing her nightmare to another corner of her mind. She drew her knees up to her chin and rested her elbows on them.

The whispers of love and affection had culminated into a unique relationship between them. Could she still blame the wine now that she was lying naked next to the man?

No, they were still _kind of_ sober, she thought. Her body felt sore, but her heart felt satisfied.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm hand stroked her bare thigh. She glanced back to see Xiahou Dun awake and staring at her with a concerned look.

“Is everything alright, Ai Xin?” he asked. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“It's nothing, my lord,” she answered softly. She laid back down to his side.

Still sleepy to properly discern her tone, Xiahou Dun pulled her back into his arms. He nuzzled his nose on her hair and kissed her forehead.

“You are safe in my arms,” he murmured. “I shall protect you.”

Ai Xin closed her eyes, but her mind continued to be restless.

* * *

“Wake up, Yuanrang.”

Xiahou Dun opened his eye. The carriage had stopped in the middle of a vast camp. He immediately gathered his senses when Cao Cao descended from the carriage. He straightened up from his seat and stretched his neck. His hands adjusted his eye patch and then descended from the carriage.

He along with Cao Hong and Cheng Yu accompanied the warlord towards the lakeside town where Cao Cao ordered the construction of a vast navy fleet.

The day was both windy and cloudy as the month passed by into autumn. It won’t be long before Cao Cao begins his conquest toward the eastern riverlands of Jiangdong.

As the party entered through the main camp gates, Cai Mao and Zhang Yun stood with rows of soldiers. They all saluted in unison.

“Welcome Lord Cao Cao!”

Cao Cao raised a hand in response. “As you are,” he said. “Now, show me the progress of our naval forces.”

The entourage walked along the docks. Cai Mao reported on the progress of the soldiers in terms of adapting to naval warfare, while Zhang Yun gave reports on the number of ships crafted as of the time being. On a highly elevated platform, the naval commander had prepared seats for a military drill. Cao Cao sat on the finest chair and watched as Cai Mao gave the signal.

Xiahou Dun listened to the rhythmic beats of the war drums. He watched as small boats filled with hay floated in the middle of the lake. Cai Mao waved a red flag up and down, giving a signal to fire. The sky was soon darkened with a rain of arrows.

_In that darkness, the sound of knife slicing skin caught his attention. His wrists were tied in front of him. The texture of a silken cloth temporarily rid him of his vision. The blindfold was easily associated with the arrival of his rations ever since his imprisonment under the Lu Bu army._

_However, instead of the smell of stew, his nostrils caught the scent of freshly-spilled blood. His body tensed when the wet surface of a knife pressed against his neck._

_“Keep quiet and don’t move,” a soft whispered voice instructed him._

_He complied. The knife on his neck withdrew. He heard the knife cut through the ropes. His hands are free. Keeping in mind that he was still unarmed and the allegiance of his savior unknown, he refrained from moving._

_“Listen to me closely,” the whispered voice spoke. “When the war drums start to beat, leave this camp through the south gate.”_

_“You slew your army's own soldiers,” he replied. “Your commander will punish you for treason.”_

_“An order is still an order,” the voice answered in return._

_ He felt soft fingers touch his skin and proceed to undo the blindfold around his eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light and then focused towards his strange savior. A hood covered her face. He watched as the savior turned her back on him and walked towards the exit, expertly avoiding the dead guards on the floor. _

_ When she opened the tent, a strong wind blew the hood back. His eyes took in the visage of a gray-eyed beauty. _

_“What is your name?” he asked._

_She ignored him and disappeared from the tent._

_When the sound of war drums echoed around, it was his signal to escape. As he exited from the tent, fires raged around him._

“Xiahou Dun.”

The naval exercise had ended. Cao Cao had dismissed the men to return to their duties. Only he, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu remained. The latter was busy appreciating the placid waters reflecting the sun.

“Normally you would comment on badly executed military drills such as this one,” Cao Cao mused. “What preoccupies your mind?”

“It's nothing, Lord Mengde,” Xiahou Dun said briskly. He didn’t feel the need to burden Cao Cao with something as petty as a memory of his failure.

Cao Cao nodded, not accepting the anwer. “As your lord and kin, you are permitted to confide in me, Yuanrang. You know very well that I never betray your secrets.”

Xiahou Dun chuckled, “Even with matters of the heart, Mengde? How confident are you that you would not steal the woman I favor?”

Cao Cao raised his eyebrows and said, “Your affection towards Lady Ai Xin is an open secret in the army, Yuanrang. I prefer keeping your trust rather than running after a silly woman like her. After all, I must keep up with the rumored image of loving the beautiful wives of famous men. There is more thrill and excitement in that endeavor.”

The man stood up from his seat and gave a warning look towards Xiahou Dun. He said, “What matters now is that this new paramour does not influence your judgment on military decisions. Many a great warrior’s principle and discipline falls over the musings of a woman.”

Xiahou Dun glanced at Cao Cao. He could tell that the warlord was keeping something from him.

“Is there something that I should know, Lord Mengde?”

Cao Cao chuckled, “Perhaps. I will merely advise should you have trouble with your relationship with her.”

Xiahou Dun’s brows furrowed. The man certainly enjoys his mind games.


	11. River's Edge

_ “Board the ships and sail on, I will not tolerate the audacity of Zhou Yu for killing my messenger.” _

_ “This is your opportunity to prove your loyalty to the Han Emperor’s cause, General Cai Mao and General Zhang Yun.” _

The autumn winds howled against the sails. The sound of river waters splashing against the creaking wood chorused as the vanguard fleet sailed downstream. The vanguard flagship led by Cai Mao and Zhang Yun was front and center of their naval formation. Synchronous war drums guided the soldiers to row as one.

For the rest of the soldiers not assigned to rowing or focused-tasks, some found themselves against the rails, throwing up or feeling nauseous. The boats bobbed against the waves. Their heavy armor displacing their balance on the deck.

It was more like a floating sick bay than a warship.

Ai Xin and her unit were assigned to the boat headed by Yu Jin. Knowing the general’s heavy-handed methods of discipline, her unit refrained from raising an objection or complaint of motion-sickness. The lady officer herself tried to keep face despite the nausea.

“I am pleased to see that the soldiers on my ship are not weak over water,” Yu Jin said.

Ai Xin glanced up, reading for any signal that allowed her to speak. When Yu Jin cast a stern but questioning look, she squeaked out her observation.

“Our own soldiers are not as flexible as the Jing forces. It took a lot of mental toughness to brave the movement of the ship alone,” she said.

Yu Jin agreed, “Yet, we can lead by example in the form of showing them the right posture while on board. Keep focus on the horizon.”

The stalwart general spread his feet apart. His knees slightly bent with ease along with the bobbing of the boat. Ai Xin mimicked the stance and kept focus on the steady horizon. The nausea improved.

There were minor protests to the inclusion of her unit to the vanguard, especially to General Xiahou Dun. However, she insisted on still going to test her knowledge on naval tactics. And what better way to figure it out than with General Yu Jin?

“Have you ever tried fighting on water before, General?” she asked.

“Before I came to serve Lord Cao Cao, I did for quite a while. However, it has been a long time indeed,” Yu Jin said.

Ai Xin’s eyes widened with curiosity. She found it an internal achievement to be able to be in speaking terms with Yu Jin. Most of the time, she cowers or shies away just like the other soldiers.

“So… were you a river pirate too when you were younger?” she pressed her luck further. No turning back from trying to be friendly now.

Yu Jin raised an eyebrow. “Some of the generals have warned me well with your coy way of prying information, Lady Ai Xin. I know a little too well that you have been spending a lot of time with the likes of Master Jia Xu and Master Guo Jia. You may have charmed many men with that facade, but it will not budge me. Do you have any malicious intentions if I provide you an answer?”

“No, I wouldn’t sir,” Ai Xin answered truthfully, taken aback by the accusations. “Even if I do have a lot of information inside this head of mine, I wouldn’t use it for such nefarious schemes that would undermine our lord’s ambition.”

_ General Yu Jin is truly one man no one should ever mess with _ , she thought.

“Make sure of it,” Yu Jin said with a nod. “And the answer is no.”

“No pirate stories then…” Ai Xin said. She immediately shuffled away to avoid Yu Jin’s heavy glare.

* * *

On the other side of the river, a pirate turned war veteran led the vanguard. Gan Ning styled Xingba, of the Bells, stood on the edge of the stern. A mischievous glint etched on his face. He waved his arms up and down in tune with the beat of their own war drums, increasing the morale of the sailors under his wing.

“About time Commander Zhou Gongjin sizes up this northern army,” he said. “We finally get to whip them down for throwing threats at us.”

“Easy on the excitement there, Xingba. Our priority is to defend first,” Lu Meng chided. “Although, it was unclear to me why Master Zhou Yu has been losing his cool lately. It is against warfare ethics to behead an opponent's messenger, especially when we have not listened to the message.”

“It’s that know-it-all Zhuge Liang,” Ling Tong answered, entering the conversation. “He still managed to keep his lord, Liu Bei safe by having Guan Yu around during their visit to our base. Who wouldn’t be pissed with having a good plan thwarted by your so-called ally?”

Gan Ning cocked his head and gave a look of annoyance for having been intruded on. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the other ship, General Gongji?” he asked with disgust.

“Someone needed to make sure you don’t fall off the river, you pirate,” Ling Tong answered back. “You looked like a headless duck flapping his wings.”

Not wanting to deal with unnecessary drama on the ship, Lu Meng smacked both men downwards with gloved hands. “Now is not the time to bicker like children,” he reprimanded them. “Our enemy right now is Cao Cao.”

Exchanging final death daggers at each other, Ling Tong left the group and leapt back to his own ship.

* * *

A soldier arrived and knelt in salute. “Report! The helmsmen have identified the enemy warships. They counted four tower ships - sailing in one row, six combat ships - three on each edge, and ten patrol boats - five in front and five at the back.”

“Who’s the identified commanders of their fleet?” Lu Meng asked.

The sailor replied, “Former Jing military men Cai Mao and Zhang Yun, General Lu.”

Lu Meng nodded and dismissed the sailor. “So Cao Cao used the Jing navy as his forces, this must be relayed to Master Zhou Yu. Send a fast boat to him at once.”

“Yes sir!”

Gan Ning placed a hand over his eyes and peered ahead. “They say Cai Mao and Zhang Yun were experienced navy veterans, eh? They don’t seem like it.”

He pointed out the formation and relayed it to Lu Meng.

“They made use of a walled city formation, however their boats are too close to each other. They did not give themselves enough room to maneuver the ships around. Heh heh heh,” he observed. “Once we reach the curved edge of the next gorge, the downstream flow will slow down. That way, we can send a detachment of fast ships to shoot hooks and draw them into our line of fire. Our arsenal of explosives and arrows will sink the flimsy northerners into the water.”

Lu Meng laughed and crossed his arms. It was advantageous to have a pirate become one of their officers. Despite his raucous ways, Gan Ning has proven himself to be a capable leader.

“Alright Xingba, I await your command,” he said.

Gan Ning smirked. He smacked his bells to let their sound echo across the valley.

“Get your arrows ready, men! We are fishing some Han traitors.”

* * *

A helmsman reported to Cai Mao. “General! We have reached a gorge. We have also sighted the enemy fleet flowing upstream. They have released a detachment of fast ships heading towards us.”

Cai Mao nodded, “Send word to every tower ship and combat ships to line up the archers and ready the catapults. We will show these men the might of our new lord.”

Moving up to another level of the ship, Ai Xin admired the beauty of nature. It was a wonderful sight and would have been a great place to explore if only the land is in peace. The sound of thundering footsteps against the floorboards caught her attention. Red flags were waving with signals from the other boats.

“Focus your attention back to the battle, Lady Ai Xin,” Yu Jin’s stern voice spoke from behind. “General Cai Mao relays his orders to prepare arrows to shoot the enemy down.”

As the men scrambled to their positions to prepare their attack, Ai Xin drew her bow from its quiver. She took a good look at their current position and observed the direction of the wind and waters. 

“We have slowed down,” she uttered. That should give time for their men to readjust and get their bearings for the attack. However, something was gnawing at her gut. Something felt ominous.

“General Yu Jin, permission to raise an opinion,” she said.

Yu Jin nodded, “Speak.”

“We must engage defensively rather than offensively. Even though we have the upperhand in terms of numbers and men… We are up against more experienced water fighters,” she said.

Yu Jin could only answer with a nod. The lady officer has a point, however his firm belief to follow the chain of command prevailed. He answered, “I appreciate your concern and made the same observation. However, we must not deviate from our naval commander’s orders.”

Ai Xin sighed inwardly. “I understand, General.”

“I trust you should at least know how to swim, Lady Ai Xin,” Yu Jin said. “If we reach that point, you must discard everything that would weigh you down in the water.”

“Right…”

* * *

The Cao and Jing soldiers on all ships lined themselves and readied their bows. With Cai Mao at the helm, he waited for the first detachment of ships to reach their arrow range.

“FIRE!”

Even though the enemy ships were being rained with arrows, they continued to sail upstream. The Wu soldiers were shielded from the arrows by hay roofs and continued to row fast.

“Commander Cai Mao! We’re wasting our arrows over nothing,” Zhang Yun said. “Our arrows are useless against hay roofs.”

A Cao soldier on the frontline boat asked aloud, “Are those jagged spikes on the front side of the ships?”

Cai Mao frowned, “This does not bode well. The spiked ships will destroy our first row and the tower ships will crash into them.”

The enemy had outsmarted them into a false sense of security.

The sudden silence in the chain of command brought out the anxious morale among the soldiers. The enemy boats were drawing in faster. Should they fire arrows again or not? 

There was not enough time to row their boats away.

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”

The Wu ships collided with the first row of combat ships. The jagged metal spikes breaking through the wooden rail. The impact sending soldiers falling over into the water or losing their balance on deck. Riding on the momentum, the Wu soldiers appeared from under the hay roofs and boarded the Cao ships.

“Slay them! Slay the enemies!” Cai Mao hollered out his orders.

The order was immediately echoed to the other ships. The combined Cao and Jing troops began engaging the Wu soldiers that had boarded.

Ai Xin stayed on the deck level above, using her archery skills to cover the melee troops. The impact of the ships sent waves that rocked the boats behind. The motion triggered many of the infantry’s nausea. She held onto the ledge and spat out to ease the gag reflex.

Just when things were about to stabilize, the foreboding beat of the war drums caught her attention. The rest of the enemy ships arrived and they brought more bad news.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Gan Ning was enjoying the battle. Everything went according to his plan. Metal clashed against metal. The sounds of war echoed across the gorge. 

“Alright, men! Let’s show them how a real naval battle should be fought!” he cried aloud. He picked up the two drumsticks and began a slow beat on the war drum.

It was soon followed by the beats of the war drums from the neighboring ships. The synchronous beats were followed by a war chant to instill fear against their enemies. Wu soldiers beat their swords against their shields and cried out in unison,

“DEATH! DEATH! DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!”

That was the signal. From the Wu tower ships, the catapults released their stone burden and hurled towards the other side of the battlefield.

* * *

Aboard his own flagship leading the reinforcements, Cao Cao and his officers and advisers watched the battlefield unfold. Loss is imminent. Their men were not yet skillful enough to fight on water. He watched with interest as the boulders that landed into the water, making the water rise and bob the ships. The enemy war chant had reached them.

“DEATH! DEATH! DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!”

It took the veteran generals orders to ease the soldiers’ morale.

“Darn it!” Xiahou Yuan cursed aloud. “We got some good men on the vanguard!”

Jia Xu stroked his beard, as if he had expected them to lose. He did his best to dissuade the warlord’s anger of the beheading. Maybe, this loss would make Cao Cao rethink his next moves more carefully. He noted that the man had been reckless as of late.

The strategist quietly wished that they have Guo Jia’s presence right now.

“Call for a retreat,” Cao Cao ordered. It made everyone turn their attention to him. “We have learned enough for today.”

Jia Xu frowned, “What about the rest of our men?”

“Send out the smaller ships and have them look for survivors,” Cao Cao said. He turned around. He squeezed the bridge of his nose to ease the pressure of a headache.

Jia Xu glanced at the officers who were still in a daze. He snapped at them, “You heard our lord. Initiate the retreat!”

“At once!” They all marched off to carry out the order.

Xu Zhu noticed the changed mood of his master. “Is everything alright, my lord?” he asked.

The question was left unanswered as the warlord walked past Xu Zhu.

Cao Cao reached his shaded sanctuary and slumped on his cushioned seat. Anger gripped at him, but he felt challenged. How long has it been since someone had tickled the tactician in him? Facing Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao became minor experiences to the threat that Zhou Yu and Liu Bei posed.

“When we return to the main camp, I want Cai Mao and Zhang Yun on their knees and groveling towards my feet. They should beg for their lives.”

* * *

Chaos erupted among their ranks as boulders landed in the water and broke through the wooden floors. The ships bobbed up and down with the waves, eventually crashing into each other. The Wu fleet was not yet finished with their onslaught. It began raining endless arrows on their ships.

“Lord Cao Cao thru Commander Cai Mao has ordered us to retreat! All forces retreat!” a helmsman announced.

Ai Xin looked and immediately rolled away as another boulder landed on the deck she was on. The boulder broke through the floors, creating a hole. Water gushed up, flooding the lower decks as the soldiers struggled to run up to the higher levels. Their tower ship was sinking.

Getting back on her feet, Ai Xin began sprinting towards the back part of the ship. The survival instinct kicked in. She glanced around and did not find any other soldiers still standing with her. Her hand rolled into a clench. She was unsure if all her soldiers were able to get to safety. She lifted a shield and began making her way to the back portion of the tower. She found the last patrol boat about to row away.

She called out and waved her hands.

“Hey! Hey! General Yu Jin!”

On that same patrol boat, Yu Jin looked up and saw that Ai Xin was left behind. His face was a mixture of relief and annoyance. Of all places that the lady found herself stuck in, it had to be at the highest floor of the tower ship. It was a high jump from the tower ship into the water, and the patrol boat was a good distance away from them as well. He wondered what Ai Xin would do?

“Find a way to get here, Lady Ai Xin!” Yu Jin yelled back. “We can’t row back without risking the ship falling on us.”

“Give me a second!” Ai Xin yelled and disappeared from view.

In the midst of the mess, Ai Xin found a long, coiled rope. A crazy idea popped inside her mind. Moving quickly, she tied it to the end of her arrow. She notched the arrow and aimed at the wooden stern of the boat. Upon release, the arrow whizzed and found its mark. The other end of the rope was tied to a sturdy beam.

“Okay… This is crazy, but I can do this!” She encouraged herself.

Ai Xin swallowed, gathering her courage. She picked up the handle of a broken spear and placed it over the rope. She gripped the handle tight, praying that the rope would be strong and taut enough to support her weight. When another boulder rocked the tower, Ai Xin made the jump and slid across towards the other ship.

“Heavens help this woman,” Yu Jin uttered, watching the whole thing happen. “She’s crazy.”

Another boulder broked through the base planks, toppling the tower down to the water. The result led to the rope loosening up. Ai Xin felt the tension drop and braced for impact into the water.

“Aaaaaahhh!!!” she screamed.

SPLASH!

The soldiers on the patrol boat moved towards the rail. Worried chatters exploded among them. Is the lady safe?

Yu Jin thought it was a trick of the sunlight when he saw a blue ball of light shimmer underwater. From that same spot, a person emerged from the water - it was Ai Xin. She waved while holding a rope, signaling to pull her aboard.

The men on the ship cheered. Their lady officer survived!

Yu Jin walked towards the stern and pulled out the arrow with the rope tied on the end. He handed it to the soldiers. “Pull on the rope and get that officer out of the water now.”

When Ai Xin was safely back on board, she immediately asked for a thick cloak. She wrapped it around her shoulders and sat on a box.

Yu Jin sighed, “I am relieved that you know how to swim at the very least.”

“You were right earlier… with removing armor…makes swimming easier...” Ai Xin uttered through shivering teeth. She wrapped the heavy cloak tighter around her, trying to keep warm.

She now feared what would happen if they were this unprepared for the grand battle.

Yu Jin gave one good sweeping look over the chaos on the water for any more survivors. Determined that there were no more survivors left, he ordered the rested men to row back.

* * *

As the waters calmed down, the men on the Wu ships cheered with their first win against their enemy. Gan Ning kept watch for any more enemy movement that would still be a threat to them.

“Congratulations are in order, Xingba,” Lu Meng said, patting the pirate’s back. “However, Commander Zhou Yu ordered that we pull back now.”

Gan Ning raised an eyebrow, “What? Why? We have the momentum. We can sink all of their tiny ships!”

“We can sink all their ships, but we are not numerous enough to deal with their soldiers if we reach their main camp,” came Zhou Yu’s voice.

The two generals immediately bowed in salute. “Commander Zhou!” they greeted in unison.

Zhou Yu nodded, “As you are. I am pleased with your victory, Xingba. You certainly made your reputation well-known today.”

Gan Ning grinned, “Can I at least get permission from the commander to loot the sunken ships? We could use some good weapons and supplies if there’s anything good there.”

Zhou Yu nodded, “Permission granted. Gather the best that our men can use.”

“YOU HEAR THAT LING TONG?!” Gan Ning yelled over to the other ship. “I GET TO LOOT WHILE YOU CAN’T!”

Lu Meng sighed when he heard Ling Tong yelling curses back.

* * *

Upon the defeated army’s return to the base harbor, the camp was filled with tension. It was never a good sign in the fate of a campaign when they started out losing a skirmish. But the veterans who accompanied Cao Cao since the start, knew that the leader would be able to bounce back from this defeat. 

At the war conference hall, Cao Cao spared no mercy in displaying his anger at the failure of the two naval commanders. A spear was thrown and it landed perfectly in between the two officers.

“You call yourself naval warfare veterans,” Cao Cao growled. “Yet, all I see are two blundering shepherds leading cattle into the slaughterhouse!”

Zhang Yun kept his head bowed and answered, “Forgive us, Lord Cao Cao! The Jing navy has not seen battle in many years. The soldiers from the north are used to land battle. Fighting on water needs more time for practice.”

“So what have you been doing for the past month?” Cao Cao roared back. “Dilly-dallying with wine and women? I gave you the command, I gave you power, and this is how you repay that grace?”

The two Jing commanders cowered further in fear.

“We admit our incompetence against Zhou Yu’s brilliance, and the expertise of the veteran generals he has under his command,” Cai Mao said, struggling to keep his voice steady. “In order to regain our honor under your eyes, Lord Cao Cao, we will make up by training the men in naval drills every day until they are fit by your standards.”

Cao Cao picked up his own sword this time. “Swear your lives on it. I will not hesitate executing you for failure,” he hissed.

Cai Mao and Zhang Yun kowtowed until their heads bruised on the floor. They replied together, “We swear on our lives that we will bring victory to you on this campaign!”

Content to have expressed his anger so clearly, Cao Cao’s expression returned to his usual countenance.

“This council is over. Return to your posts,” he ordered.

“Yes, Commander!” the council chorused. In organized lines, they departed from the hall.

Cao Cao let his shoulders relax with a sigh of relief. He walked back up to his seat and slumped on it, feeling the headache attack him again.

“Such idiocy,” he uttered under his breath.

Jia Xu remained where he stood beside the warlord’s seat. He placed a hand over his chest and bowed, “May I voice out some opinions, Lord Cao Cao?”

Cao Cao closed his eyes and placed a hand over them. “Speak freely, Jia Wenhe. I am listening.”

“If I may suggest, my lord… to postpone the next battle until our men have sufficiently trained. I foresee it will take them until the start of spring,” Jia Xu said. “We must first secure the fealty of the other governors and city administrators in the province so that they will not deprive our men of the needed supplies.”

Cao Cao replied, “You know I will not listen to that advice, Wenhe. The momentum of ambition still rides with us. We will lose our opportunity to take over the southern lands if we stay in place. This Zhou Yu is merely a hindrance that needs to be overcome.”

“In fact, I am more enamored with the idea of recruiting Zhou Yu’s talent. It would prove to be useful to pit the man against Liu Bei,” he said.

Jia Xu chuckled, “And sneak away his wife from under his nose?”

“The Qiao sisters are but flower buds to the majestic garden of my lost conquest,” Cao Cao answered light-heartedly. “But alas, she sleeps forever.”

While the living proof her love for another man walks in their midst.

Jia Xu kept his silence. How uncanny a woman’s power has over man.

When the headache had ceased, Cao Cao removed his hand and opened his eyes. His attention focused on a man bowing in front of them.

“Jiang Gan, what brings you here?” Cao Cao asked.

Jiang Gan straightened up. “I couldn’t help but overhear your desire to have Zhou Yu serve under your banner. I have known the man since my childhood and youthful days with him. Zhou Yu and I were classmates then. Let my talent for persuasion be put to good use, Lord Cao Cao.”

“Oh? What are your odds of success?” Cao Cao inquired.

“Trust me, my lord,” Jiang Gan said. “My wits are high enough to match Zhou Yu’s. I will persuade him with the right words.”

Cao Cao snorted, “Do you not think that Zhou Yu will think of you as my spy, Jiang Gan?”

“I will take heed of all precautions, my lord,” Jiang Gan said. “In fact, I will merely request for a small boat, a soldier, and two servants to accompany me.”

Cao Cao was silent for a short while. He looked over to Jia Xu who had a look of interest in his eyes.

“What do you think, Wenhe?” Cao Cao asked his adviser.

Jia Xu shrugged his shoulders, “An interesting strategy, my lord. I only have one request to add to Master Jiang Gan’s request of the company.”

* * *

At the harbor, the last surviving patrol boat made shore. The remaining soldiers descended from the boat, wrapped in whatever dry cloth they could find to keep themselves warm. Xiahou Dun keenly searched for a particular face.

If only he knew it would have been dangerous for her to be assigned to the vanguard, he would have protested her assignment. But she was confident in herself, so he believed her.

Oh, how wrong they both were. Their enemy was prepared indeed.

Cao Ren ordered his soldiers. “Escort the survivors to the camp farthest from the water’s edge. Give them food and dry clothing. The last thing we would want is to have disease plaguing us.”

“Is there anyone else left in that ship?” Xiahou Dun queried a survivor.

“General Yu Jin is still there, sir,” the survivor answered before being escorted away.

Xiahou Dun boarded the ship. He found Yu Jin with his back turned, visibly busy with something.

“Wenze,” Xiahou Dun called out, immediately walking over.

Yu Jin turned around. “I was wondering when you would show up, Yuanrang,” he said.

The general stepped aside to reveal a bundled human. It only took a second for Xiahou Dun to register the person’s face.

“Lady Ai Xin!”

The woman was asleep, curled into a ball to keep herself from shivering. Xiahou Dun knelt down and stroked her cheek with his hand. By instinct, Ai Xin opened her eyes and made contact with his.

“Lord Xiahou…” she murmured. She wanted to sit up but her arms felt so heavy.

“Lady Ai Xin,” he called out to her. He felt relieved to see her safe.

Yu Jin remained stoic, unaffected by the touching reunion. “Consistently foolish as appraised by our colleagues, but a remarkable and resourceful warrior indeed,” he commented. “I shall disembark from the ship. I suggest you bring her someplace to warm up. We lost a few men from the cold.”

“Thank you, Wenze,” Xiahou Dun said earnestly.

“You’re welcome.”

With that, the tall general left them alone.

Xiahou Dun helped Ai Xin upright, then proceeded to embrace her tightly. The worry from his heart at ease with the truth that his lover was thankfully alive.

“My men… I lost all of my men, my lord,” Ai Xin uttered.

She wanted to cry for them, but she could only shiver from the cold. The cloak she wore had become chilly from absorbing the wet air. Xiahou Dun became more aware with the urgency of her situation.

“Will you let me carry you?” he asked softly.

Ai Xin nodded weakly. Xiahou Dun let her wrap an arm behind his neck. Her cold breath making a mist against his chestplate. He carried her up easily in his arms, noting the distinct lack of armor.

Before he could ask her where she had discarded her hard-earned armor, the woman had fallen asleep once more in his arms.

* * *

As the Grand Commander Zhou Yu returned to his own camp, he was greeted by victorious cheers from the army. As a display of modesty, he redirected the praise to Gan Ning who had successfully led the vanguard. All the more it improved the morale of their army.

“Take this opportunity to celebrate men! For we have won the first battle against Cao Cao! Raise your cups for Gan Ning and relish in the victory his leadership has brought to our army!” he announced jovially.

Leaving the men to celebrate, Zhou Yu returned to his quarters. There, he was greeted by Lu Su.

“Let me extend my congratulations to your successful victory, Master Zhou Yu,” Lu Su said with a bow.

“Thank you for your kind words, Master Zijing,” Zhou Yu answered.

Lu Su said, “Master Zhuge Liang told me to extend his congratulations to you should you come back successful.”

Zhou Yu felt his eyelid twitch at the sound of that name. Had Zhuge Liang predicted this win as well? He still had not forgotten how the Sleeping Dragon managed to keep his lord safe by bringing in Guan Yu to play bodyguard. 

He hated how he fell for such a cunning plan that it nearly cost them the entire campaign. Luckily, Gan Ning’s experience in naval warfare managed to crack the impervious shell of Cao Cao’s massive army.

Sun Quan’s ambition has yet to be fulfilled now that they actually stand a chance against the traitor of the north.

“No doubt Cao Cao will resort to using underhanded tactics to sway the campaign to his favor,” Zhou Yu said. “We just have to be five steps ahead.”

Lu Su, ever so curious, asked, “What do you think will this great tactical mind throw at us next?”

Zhou Yu sat on the couch, running through his thoughts. “Cao Cao is known for recruiting men of talent,” he said. “Now that he has seen how I have handled throwing an insult at him and eventually winning the battle… It will pique his interest.”

“I see,” Lu Su said, catching on to Zhou Yu’s meaning. “So he will send a spy to try and persuade you.”

Zhou Yu nodded, “It is only a matter of time when that will happen. Of course, I have just the right plan in mind when the opportunity comes.”

Lu Su chuckled, “Quite crafty, Master Gongjin. Quite crafty indeed.”

* * *

_ The room was brightly lit with a singular lantern. A man with a blue hooded cape sat across her. The sound of his golden chains clinked against each other as he leaned over. His voice was smooth, soft, and dark. _

_ “You do sleep like a dead log when you’ve pushed yourself to exhaustion, but I guess that makes you susceptible as well.” _

_ She tilted her head to get a good look of her visitor’s face. _

_ “Master Guo Jia… when did you arrive?” _

_ “I haven’t. I will, at the right time.” _

_ She tried to sit up, but felt as if her limbs were chained down to the bed. He leaned closer. His breath was warm against her cold skin. His cool eyes staring deeply into hers. She could see a fiery passion for ambition burn through his gaze. The dangerous and ruthless persona finally revealed. _

_ “The question now is, will you rise up to the challenge for what’s to come?” he asked. _

_ He whispered words to her ear. Her mind swirled as if in a trance. Her eyes slowly felt heavy. _

_ Guo Jia had pulled away from her. Casting a mischievous wink, he turned around and left the room. Along with it, the light of the lantern. _

_ In that darkness, the world around her disappeared and she could feel herself falling into an endless abyss. The sounds of dying men drowning out her screams. _

“Wake up! Wake up!”

Two warm hands held on to her shoulders, shaking her. The familiar voice of Xiahou Dun breaking through her invisible terror.

Her gray eyes opened wide in fright. She blinked away the tears that had formed when she saw Xiahou Dun’s worried face.

“Ai Xin, it’s okay. You’re safe,” he said.

He pulled her up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Ai Xin lifted her hands and touched his cheeks. Her cold palms felt warm against his skin. She could smell the scent of his favorite perfume. He was real.

“My lord,” she sighed in relief. 

“My love,” he responded gently.

Xiahou Dun let himself be drawn to her lips to a warm and loving kiss. How he missed her touch, the sensation of her flesh against his own. How she tasted so sweet with his tongue.

They pulled away to catch their breaths. He placed a hand on her forehead to wipe away the sweat that had formed.

“It seems your fever has broken too,” he said. “You tossed and turned so much in your sleep.”

“The cold can make one really sick,” she uttered. “But I feel better now. Your presence gives me strength.”

Ai Xin released her hands from his face and ran them down to his chest before withdrawing them back to her lap. She took a moment to get a good look of their surroundings. It was the very same room in her dream. Was that conversation with Master Guo Jia real or a hallucination?

Shaking away the thought, she was just glad right now to be by her lover’s side.

“Thank you for taking care of me, General,” she said. She leaned against him, basking in his warmth.

“General Yu Jin was impressed by your skills,” Xiahou Dun said. “Even I would find it hard to believe that you used a rope and stick to slide all the way from a high tower towards the boat. Miaocai would be proud of you if he heard of that.”

Ai Xin blushed at his compliments.

“That makes me a conqueror of great heights,” she replied with a giggle.

Their fingers subtly intertwining with each other. She scaled upwards and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She could feel his free hand touch her neck, slowly pushing away her silk robe.

A cold draft and the sound of footsteps disrupted the momentum. Ai Xin immediately pulled her robe back to cover herself from the intrusion.

“Ahem…”

Xiahou Dun glared at the direction of the entrance. Clearly pissed at having their private moment ruined.

“What do you want --!” he snapped but he immediately regretted having to raise his voice.

Cao Cao stood at the entrance, his hands proudly crossed his chest. A smug look on the warlord’s face, and he chuckled, “Have I arrived at the wrong time, Yuanrang? If it were me, I would have not stopped.”

“Lord Cao Cao,” Ai Xin greeted meekly. What an awkward situation.

Cao Cao simply nodded in acknowledgment.

Xiahou Dun frowned, “Yes, you have arrived at such a wrong time, Mengde. But we have no choice but to listen, because it seemed to be a very important matter to have you personally intrude us.”

“Of course it is an important matter,” Cao Cao said, clapping his hands together. “Our enemies may be celebrating their latest victory today. But, tomorrow is another day to execute a strategy that would lead to their downfall.”

Ai Xin straightened her posture when the commander turned his attention at her.

“Lady Ai Xin, you are to accompany our eloquent Jiang Gan as a maidservant. He will be sailing downstream tomorrow afternoon to pay Zhou Yu a visit. Ensure that he succeeds in persuading the Wu strategist to come over and serve under my banner,” Cao Cao ordered.

Ai Xin was about to say something when Xiahou Dun stood up to raise his protest.

“But she has not yet fully recovered from her ordeal, Mengde!”

Cao Cao answered coolly, “She is still a soldier, Yuanrang. She has sufficient time for rest.”

Before either men would say another word, Ai Xin had gotten on her knee and saluted, “I accept the mission, Lord Cao Cao.”

Cao Cao smirked with triumph. He knew very well that neither officer would refuse. He turned around and said, “Settle your affairs for now. It takes a day or two to sail downstream towards the enemy camp.”

With that, the warlord left the tent.

Xiahou Dun clenched his fists. “Darn it!” he cursed. “Screw the military adviser who suggested your name!”

He sat back on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. 

Ai Xin pushed herself back up to her feet. She had an inkling as to who could have made such a suggestion. She couldn’t help but admire Cao Cao’s excellent use of his position to issue out the order. Xiahou Dun couldn’t stand a chance because of his loyalty to his cousin. She turned her attention back to Xiahou Dun and decided to interrupt his grumblings by straddling his lap. 

“Ai Xin!” he blurted out in surprise. His hands instinctively wrapping around her back and waist to keep her from falling off. His annoyance at his cousin diminished.

Ai Xin casually unclasped the clips and knots of his clothing. “I will keep safe, my lord. If Master Jiang Gan is confident in his prowess, Lord Cao Cao wouldn’t need a safeguard,” she said softly.

Xiahou Dun went along with her actions, stripping off his robe and tunic. He resisted a growl when her hand ran down his bare chest downwards to his groin. He leaned close and spoke to her ear, “I don’t think I can trust you fully to keep yourself out of trouble, Ai Xin. Not when you can be this desirable to other men.”

His lips pressed against her neck, sucking her skin, and leaving a mark.

She cocked her head and looked at him. She found it adorable the way Xiahou Dun expressed his jealousy-mixed concern. She kissed him deeply in a display of her love for the man. She teasingly nipped his lower lip as she pulled away. Two can play this game of physical dominance.

“It’s annoying, isn’t it? How Lord Mengde handles his talents. But, that is why those of talent who serve him shine and become well-renowned throughout the land,” she panted in between breaths.

When they had stripped each other down to bare skin, they found themselves once more in a tangle of passion. In hindsight, Xiahou Dun got around to heeding Cao Cao’s advice of settling their interrupted affair. 

How irritating that the warlord had to even order that.

* * *

The following sunset, a lone soldier was sprinting up the steps towards the grand commander’s tent.

“Grand Commander, I bear news!” the soldier said while kneeling in salute.

Zhou Yu set down a war report he was reading. He looked at the breathless soldier.

“Relay it now,” he ordered.

The soldier clasped his hand over his fist and bowed his head. “A certain Master Jiang Gan has crossed the river to visit you.”

“Tell him that I shall personally accompany him to my tent,” Zhou Yu said to the soldier.

“At once, commander!” the soldier said. He stood up and ran out of the tent.

Lu Su glanced towards Zhou Yu and noticed the smug look on the commander’s face. “Your prediction came true, Master Gongjin,” he said.

“Cao Cao thinks he is a master of strategy,” Zhou Yu said as he stood up. “Well, it is time we show him how tactical warfare is executed.”


	12. Playing with Fire

“Master Jiang Gan!” Zhou Yu greeted with open arms. “How long has it been since we have last seen each other? I do remember we used to pull off pranks on our old teacher after class.”

Jiang Gan stepped into Zhou Yu’s embrace like old friends. He said, “Ah, but I do remember it quite well. Poor Master Li had to spend an afternoon sweeping off dead crickets from the lid of his favorite wine pot.”

“I have brought some gifts from my travels,” Jiang Gan said. “I hope that you and I can enjoy a pot of really good wine tonight while we reminisce about the good days.”

Taking it as her cue, Ai Xin stepped down from the boat while carrying a small expensive looking pot of wine to serve as a gift. She followed Jiang Gan through the middle of the soldier line.

Zhou Yu motioned Jiang Gan to follow him. “Come, let us go back to my quarters. You can rest there while I will have a meal prepared.”

One of the soldiers accompanying Zhou Yu nudged his companion. “The visitor must have a lot of money to afford a handsome servant,” he snickered.

Ai Xin kept her gaze straight, ignoring the chatter from the soldiers. She had pulled her hair into a bun and dressed in a servant’s garb. She had painted over her brows to make them thick enough to look like a man. She hid her knife in the folds of her girdle, and wrapped a thick cloth around her waist to hide her feminine curve.

She reactively stomped her foot on a soldier’s shin when he tried to touch her. Her eyes flashed a cold death glare. It elicited chilly whispers of fear among the soldier line. 

“A scary handsome servant…”

* * *

The Wu commander proudly showed-off his generals drilling the soldiers to Jiang Gan’s entourage. They stepped into the war conference tent where the delicious smell of roasted chicken made their mouths water.

“Bring out the wine! I must celebrate a heartfelt reunion with an old friend,” Zhou Yu announced.

As the man of the house took his seat on the platform, servants entered carrying trays of the finest cuisine. 

Two women entered the section of the tent. The older woman has light brown hair, adorned with floral clips implying her status. This was the younger of the famed Two Qiaos - Xiaoqiao. Her robes were shades of orange with golden floral patterns. She carried in her hands a pair of large fans. 

The second woman, Zhou Ying, was younger than Ai Xin. She inherited her father’s dark hair, and mother’s bright eyes. Her hair was braided and coiled in knots adorned with more flowers. She wore a light red robe with pink floral prints. She carried an ornate  _ qin _ .

“Let me introduce to you my lovely wife, Xiaoqiao and equally beautiful daughter, Zhou Ying,” Zhou Yu said. “While my sons are fulfilling their learnings in the scholarly arts and war, the ladies of my household bravely face the harsh camp life to provide me comfort.”

Xiaoqiao and Zhou Ying bowed in greeting. 

The strategist’s wife spoke, “Welcome Master Jiang Gan! When I heard that my husband is entertaining an old classmate, it is a must that a wife should make sure there is entertainment! Therefore, allow my daughter and I to entertain you with a dance.”

Ai Xin kept behind Jiang Gan. She observed the adolescent make her way towards an open section and prepared her instrument. When the first chord was struck, Xiaoqiao opened both of her fans in an extravagant display.

“As this is a grand celebration, for every segment of my dance, Master Jiang Gan must finish one cup of wine!” Xiaoqiao announced.

Ai Xin pursed her lips. She was unsure of Jiang Gan’s tolerance for wine, but had a hunch that he would fare worse than her. She kept her face stoic while ruminating the possibility that Zhou Yu knew that they were coming. He was pulling all the stops to prevent Jiang Gan from persuading the commander to defect through the art of distraction.

She wondered if she was assigned as the back-up plan in case Jiang Gan would fail?

Xiaoqiao twirled with the music. Her fans swayed to the beat, sending light gusts of wind to blow away the heat of the alcohol. For every pose she struck, a servant poured wine over Jiang Gan’s empty cup.

As the music and dance continued, Jiang Gan partook in wine - cup after cup. When Xiaoqiao finished her decadent dance with a awe-inspiring pose, Jiang Gan had voluntarily consumed a whole flask of wine. He stood up and clapped in applause.

“That was a magnificent display, my lord and my lady!” he cried out in happiness. “I have never witnessed anyone dance so beautifully to a majestic song.”

Zhou Yu laughed, “It brings me joy to see you enjoy yourself, Ziyi.” He turned to his wife and daughter. “Thank you for gracing us with your presence, my lovely wife and daughter.”

“Enjoy the rest of the evening, my lords,” the women replied.

Xiaoqiao and Zhou Ying both bowed and left - finished with their task for the night.

Just as Zhou Yu was about to offer another toast to Jiang Gan, they were intruded by a burly, sun-tanned man. He wore his armor that proudly showed off the scars of his muscled biceps. His grayish-white hair pulled back into tight braids, implicating his years as a warrior who had gone through multiple generations of service.

Huang Gai styled Gongfu, stomped his foot on the floor, causing a small earthquake inside the tent. It caused some of the servants to cry out in panic. Jiang Gan was also taken aback that he almost fell back from his seat, only to be aptly supported by Ai Xin.

“You’ve drank too much, Master Ziyi,” Ai Xin hissed. “Get yourself together.”

Jiang Gan mumbled, “I still don’t see why Cao Cao would refuse such a beauty… I wonder if the older sister would be the same.”

Ai Xin wanted to slap sense into Jiang Gan, but was denied the opportunity when the impending argument exploded in front of them.

“You dare interfere in a moment of joyful celebration, Gongfu?” Zhou Yu said threateningly. 

Huang Gai pointed at Zhou Yu with his spear and hollered, “How dare you waste our resources for such an insignificant occasion! If Lord Sun Ce or Lord Sun Quan were here, he would have disrupted this gathering like I had.”

“Don’t you dare insult Lord Sun Ce!” Zhou Yu roared back. “You must be reminded that Lord Sun Quan has assigned the position of Grand Commander to me and you must abide by that appointment!”

Two more veteran generals entered the tent, Cheng Pu and Han Dang. When they saw that Huang Gai had raised his spear against Zhou Yu, Han Dang immediately tackled Huang Gai to the ground. He exerted his weight to pin the man down.

Huang Gai yelled, “Get off me, Han Dang! I will not allow our so-called commander to continue this lascivious gathering!”

“What in Heavens’ name were you thinking, Gongfu!” Han Dang berated the man. “This is no time to be inciting ideas of rebellion!”

“I’ve been biting my tongue ever since that privileged brat was trusted by our Lord Sun Quan,” Huang Gai answered back. “But now, no. I will not allow him to use his vile words to send us all to ruin!”

Cheng Pu frowned and smacked Huang Gai at the back of the head, “Don’t you dare mention words of betrayal. Our Commander will not be merciful.”

“Is that why you are intruding, General Gongfu?” Zhou Yu asked. “Even the slightest mention of treason warrants death by our military law. I should have you executed.”

The heavy word caught the attention of everyone in the room. Even Jiang Gan, who was still drunk, managed to sober a bit by the gravity of the situation. So there was apparent conflict in the Wu camp.

Han Dang loosened his grip over Huang Gai. He bowed his head, “Commander Zhou Yu! General Huang Gai may be brash and rude to you this evening. But let me plead for his life,” he said. “He has served the Sun family for many generations, it will be a waste to lose him over such a trifle matter.”

“Oh, that’s the longest I have heard of you speak, General Han Yigong,” Zhou Yu said. He let out a laugh, as if the anger was dissipated so easily. He sat back on his seat.

“I am a merciful commander,” Zhou Yu said. He waved his hand, “While it is true that General Gongfu has contributed much for Wu’s safety, I shall spare him from execution. Instead, he shall bear the brunt of fifty lashes.”

“Just fifty? Why do you think me a weakling, you spineless ingrate?” Huang Gai retorted. “I will be happy to receive one hundred instead!”

“Then so be it,” Zhou Yu said. “The moment General Huang Gai touches the central campgrounds, begin at once. Let the clothes on his back be melted away by his own blood. He must finish one hundred lashes even when he passes out from pain.”

Cheng Pu and Han Dang both had looks of relief on their faces. “Thank you, Commander Zhou Yu.”

Soldiers encircled Huang Gai. Han Dang and Cheng Pu bowed to Zhou Yu before escorting Huang Gai to have his punishment meted out.

Silence fell into the tent as the tension slowly eased away. Zhou Yu raised his cup and was about to offer a toast when he was cut off by the pained cries of Huang Gai.

“Tsk, such a weak old fool,” Zhou Yu said. He glanced at Jiang Gan’s position. “How are you holding up, Jiang Ziyi? Perhaps we can continue drinking in my private quarters?”

“The noise is quite bothersome,” Jiang Gan said in a drunken tone. “But I must laud you for doing what was required. You are the Grand Commander of this fine fleet of soldiers after all! There is no room for scheming traitors!” he declared.

Ai Xin helped Jiang Gan up, but he eventually brushed her off. “I can do this on my own,” Jiang Gan slurred. “Go wait outside.”

“As you command, Master Ziyi,” Ai Xin assented. She stepped back and allowed the rest of the escort Jiang Gan out with Zhou Yu.

* * *

When Jiang Gan disappeared with Zhou Yu to the commander’s private tent to continue their drinking, Ai Xin followed the rest of the servants towards their own tents. She stopped when she heard another argument from a short distance. It was familiar, so she sneakily made her way and hid behind a crate.

It was Zhou Yu’s wife and daughter, arguing inside their shared tent.

“Father did what!” it was the worried voice of a female.

“Calm down, Zhou Ying,” another woman spoke. “General Huang Gai stepped out of line. Wh-Where are you going?”

Zhou Ying left the tent, carrying with her a box. She walked briskly towards a direction deeper into the camp.

Ai Xin’s eyes lit with curiosity. There was something suspicious about the whole situation after all. Taking a chance at determining Zhou Yu’s motives for a shallow reason to harm a decorated general, Ai Xin discreetly followed Zhou Ying out through the enemy camp.

She was pretty sure Jiang Gan could make himself sober enough to do whatever must be done.

After a short walk, escaping the attention of the patrolling soldiers and ranked officers, Ai Xin finished trailing Zhou Ying in front of a large tent. Ai Xin noticed the strong scent of blood coming from the area.

A tall man with a hardened face emerged from Huang Gai’s tent. He stopped at the sight of the young Zhou lady. “Lady Zhou, why are you here?”

“Lord Kan Ze,” Zhou Ying greeted. “I have come to see if General Huang Gai is alright. I brought some medicine for him.”

Kan Ze let out a laugh. “Ever kind to old men like him,” he said. “He’s mighty and well to receive your audience. Go on ahead.”

The man named Kan Ze bowed to Zhou Ying and immediately left for what seemed to be an urgent task.

Ai Xin crept closer to the tent, keeping to the shadows of the crates beside it. The smell of blood tickled her nausea, but she kept her gag reflex in check. She drew out her knife and made a slit on the tent high enough for her small frame to fit through.

The general kept his living quarters simple. She crept through the floor quietly as a mouse until she found safety behind an ornate wooden screen. She could see Huang Gai lying on his stomach. His back was recently cleansed from blood. Some of the wounds were still open and bled slightly.

In front of the man, the Lady Zhou Ying set down a box of medicinal paste. She tilted her head to see if Huang Gai’s awake enough to notice her.

The man groaned from his position, but still managed to turn to face his visitor.

“Lady Zhou Ying, what brings you here?”

“How are you, General Huang Gai?” Zhou Ying asked. “I heard how my father treated you. I was worried.”

“It had to be convincing, my lady,” Huang Gai said. “Or else that weasel Jiang Gan wouldn’t fall for the ruse.”

Zhou Ying’s eyes widened, “No wonder Father acted so harshly that it was so unnatural of him. He would never lose his cool even when drunk.”

“He should be lauded for being a great performer,” Huang Gai chuckled. He rested his head against the pillow. “And to have you check on me, was his way of discreetly saying sorry.”

Zhou Ying smiled, “It pleases me to know that you are alright, General Huang Gai. Out of the four of the late Lord Sun Jian’s retainers, you’re the one with the most humor.”

Huang Gai could only nod, for laughing would split open his wounds. “You better go now Lady Zhou. Your father would get worried.”

Zhou Ying nodded. She stood up and made her way out of the tent.

Still behind the wooden screen, Ai Xin stayed put - processing the information she had gathered. Was the extravagant banquet and Huang Gai’s punishment all part of a greater plan? How far has Cao Cao played into Zhou Yu’s schemes?

What plan could she form to counter this scheme?

When she heard snoring from behind, Ai Xin determined that Huang Gai had finally fallen asleep. It prompted her to take her leave and return to the initial area. She only hoped that Jiang Gan would be sober enough to carry out the original plan of convincing Zhou Yu to defect.

But it seemed to be a far-off reality now.

As Zhou Ying exited from the tent and met up with her escort, they made their walk back to the grand commander’s quarters. Not wanting to lose her navigator in the camp, Ai Xin followed discreetly. She had to think of a way to make Jiang Gan’s departure as urgent. The faster they return to Cao Cao’s camp, the better their odds of winning in the campaign.

When the strategist’s daughter reached the perimeter of safety in her father’s quarters, she dismissed her escort back to their patrol.

“Thank you for accompanying me tonight,” she said. “Please, return to your duties.”

The soldiers bowed and left. Keeping to the bushes, Ai Xin was distracted with her thoughts. She wasn’t paying much attention to the area that she tripped on an exposed root. She cried out in surprise as she tumbled forward into the pavement.

“Ooof!”

Zhou Ying turned around, alerted by the sound. She found a servant face planted on the ground. She ran over to help the servant up.

“Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

Ai Xin spat out some of the dirt, but kept her eyes closed. “Y-Yes. Wh-who am I talking to?” she asked in a fake masculine voice.

“I am Zhou Ying, daughter of the Grand Commander Zhou Yu,” Zhou Ying said. “Do you need water to rinse the dirt in your eyes?”

“N-No, the sting will go away. I am in a hurry Lady Zhou,” Ai Xin said, turning her face down. “Master Jiang Gan could be looking for me.”

Zhou Ying raised her eyebrows. “Oh dear, I think your master may have gotten himself drunk with my father. But I can lead you to him until the sting goes away.”

“Forgive me for burdening you, Lady Zhou,” Ai Xin said. “I shall wait here until my master has awakened.”

“Very well,” Zhou Ying said. “I am on my way to check on my father after all. I must tell him of General Huang Gai’s condition.”

When the sound of footsteps were gone, Ai Xin opened her eyes and looked forward. That was a close one. She knew that once someone recognizes her eyes, it will be over.

Where Zhou Ying had entered, Jiang Gan had appeared from another exit. He found Ai Xin standing idly on the courtyard. He waved at her hastily.

“Come! Come now, we have no time to waste!” he said, briskly walking over to her. “We must return to our lord immediately!”

“About time…” Ai Xin hissed back.

Together, they made their way back to the boat and set sail.

* * *

Inside Zhou Yu’s private chamber, the man looked pleased at the evident missing scroll on his desk. He had made sure to feign sleep-talking and keep himself alerted of Jiang Gan’s movements in his own room. When he heard the man’s footsteps creaking over the wooden floor, Zhou Yu knew that Jiang Gan had taken the bait to steal the false message he drafted.

“Still the drunkard teen I have parted ways with,” he muttered proudly to himself.

“Father?”

Zhou Yu turned around to see his daughter bowed in front of him. “Ying, how are you still awake at this hour?”

Zhou Ying straightened up. “I heard what happened to General Huang Gai and went to see him. When I found out the reasons behind his unjust punishment, the worry was lifted.”

“How is General Gongfu?” Zhou Yu asked.

“Laughing like the lashes were nothing,” Zhou Ying answered. “He even managed to tickle a funny bone.”

Zhou Yu smirked, “As expected from the late Sun Jian’s most stalwart general. What else bothers you, my dearest girl?”

The question prompted Zhou Ying’s memory. She asked, “Have you seen Master Jiang Gan, Father? His poor clumsy servant was looking for him.”

“No, in fact, he was gone when I woke up from the couch,” Zhou Yu said. “Come with me, let us go look for that servant.”

When the father and daughter arrived at the courtyard, the servant was nowhere to be seen.

Zhou Ying tilted her head, “How odd. He said he would wait here.”

Zhou Yu frowned, “Perhaps Jiang Gan has found him and taken him away. A master should look after the welfare of his subordinates after all.”

“Why did Master Jiang Gan leave so quickly too?”

“He has his own master to return to,” Zhou Yu answered. “We shall now see if our efforts in this theatrical performance has borne fruit.”

* * *

The upstream journey was swift when the waters were calm. Sunrise slowly peeks by casting the clouds in golden-pink waves of colors. Aboard the boat, Jiang Gan was pacing restlessly. Ai Xin sat on one of the seats and leaned her head on her hand while her arm rested on the rail.

She had inquired for Jiang Gan’s input if he was successful in persuading Zhou Yu. However, he shrugged her off with a response.

“No need when I found something more important!”

He returned to pacing forward and backward on the boat.

“Ease yourself, Master Jiang Gan,” Ai Xin advised. “You might fall off the boat with that pace.”

“Of course,” Jiang Gan said. “It’s just… I can’t believe it that we are in cahoots with traitors!”

“Lord Jiang Gan, we have arrived at our midway checkpoint,” the boatman announced.

As the boatman guided the vessel to shore, the party expected an empty camp. However, it was occupied by someone else.

A quaint flag was written with a brush. Beside that flag, a man with a wide-brimmed hat was lazily fishing. He did not move when the boat reached ashore and its passenger disembarked.

Jiang Gan approached the man and read aloud the words written on the flag.  _ “From flames comes a new world..” _

The man with the hat tilted his head up. His face was covered, only his eyes with dark circles under them revealed. “What do you think that means?”

“I believe it means that the land must go through the fire of chaos, and when its ashes the victor of war shall rule with peace,” Jiang Gan said. He bowed, “I am Jiang Gan styled Ziyi.”

“A sagely interpretation, Master Ziyi,” the man answered. “I am Pang Tong styled Shiyuan.”

“Pang Tong Shiyuan,” Jiang Gan repeated. His eyes widened with realization, and remarked, “Can it be you are the famous Pang Tong Shiyuan, one of Sima Hui’s students, the one they call the Fledgling Phoenix?”

Pang Tong chuckled, “Well, I didn’t expect that you would know that much Master Jiang.”

Jiang Gan threw his hands up in the air and said, “How could I not know? They say that if you have the Sleeping Dragon or the Fledgling Phoenix to serve you, you will win the Mandate of Heaven and achieve rule over the land.”

The man knelt to Pang Tong’s level and held on to his hand. “Come and sail back with me, Master Pang Tong. I implore you to use your talents under Lord Cao Cao’s banner, and I am sure he will reward you with things beyond your imagination!”

Pang Tong let out of a laugh. “Well, isn’t that a nice sounding idea? I get to meet the Hero of Chaos in person!”

On the ship, Ai Xin watched the exchange with a wary eye. It felt too convenient. She too had heard of the Fledgling Phoenix from Xu Shu’s tales. She resumed her servant persona when the two men boarded the ship once more. She set out two cups on the table and poured wine into them.

“One for you and one for your guest, Master Jiang Gan,” she said.

In his excitement, Jiang Gan shook his head and placed another cup on the table. He said, “Let this not be the time for secrets Lady Ai Xin, let me have this honor of introducing you one of the wisest men in the land - Master Pang Tong Shiyuan, or better known as the Fledgling Phoenix!”

Ai Xin instinctively poured wine into the extra cup. Was that meant to be for her?

Jiang Gan looked at Pang Tong, and said, “Master Pang Tong, this fine lady is in fact Lady Ai Xin, one of Lord Cao Cao’s rare warriors. It was said that she has defeated one of Liu Bei’s finest warriors - the Little Dragon Zhao Yun - with mere words!”

Pang Tong pushed his hat up with a hand to get a good look at Ai Xin. “Hello Lady Ai Xin!” he greeted jovially. “That’s quite a reputation you managed to build there.”

“The pleasure is mine, Master Pang Tong,” Ai Xin said with a sweet smile. “Let’s just hope you don’t find yourself at the end of an arrow.”

“How subtle,” Pang Tong chuckled, picking up the threat the woman posed. “I like this persona more than the clueless servant you made yourself to be. I get excited at having to use my wits to keep myself alive.”

Ai Xin glanced over to check on Jiang Gan. The man was busy perusing the scroll he stole from Zhou Yu’s desk, analysing its contents intently. He still didn’t say a word about it to her. She sighed and shook her head. She dipped a cloth into the water and used it to wipe away the manly make-up from her face.

“I will take you up on your challenge, Master Shiyuan,” she said, turning her attention to the Fledgling Phoenix. “I am willing to test my level of foresight with you.”

“By all means!” Pang Tong said.

* * *

It took the rest of the day to reach their home camp. As Jiang Gan’s party reached docks and disembarked, they were immediately escorted by soldiers towards Cao Cao’s tent. Ai Xin had excused herself to check on the new gear she had commissioned the blacksmith to do.

She stepped out of the blacksmith’s corner in her new gear. The metal finish glistened against the setting sun. She affixed a new hairpin through her ponytail.

“Your new armor looks great on you,” she heard someone comment.

Ai Xin looked up from her position and a wide smile etched on her face. She straightened up and threw her arms around the newcomer.

“Xu Yuanzhi! When did you get here?” she asked excitedly. “How come I didn’t see you?”

Xu Shu smiled sheepishly, carefully prying the lady away from him. He inserted his hands into the folds of his coat. He answered, “I was here for a few days when the first skirmish was underway. When I was informed that you returned sick, I thought of helping out.”

The glee in his eyes dulled a bit when he continued, “So I went to your tent, but I didn’t know you were staying with someone else.”

Ai Xin noticed the blush on his cheeks, and she reactively blushed. There was a certain tone in his voice. Was he keeping something else aside from their friendship?

“What bothers you, Yuanzhi?”

The man did his best not to fidget. “Nothing,” he said through gritted teeth. “I would be a fool to insist there is.”

Their conversation settled in an awkward silence. Ai Xin turned away from him, letting out a long sigh to relieve tension. “Maybe we could catch up with a few rounds of  _ weiqi _ later? I still have to report to Lord Cao Cao.”

“Ah, of course. I am sure our master will be interested in what you have to say,” Xu Shu said.

“What will you be doing for the meantime?” she asked.

Xu Shu flashed a calm smile. “I heard that a certain Pang Tong has arrived to camp with you,” he said. “That alone is worth investigating.”

* * *

In the commander’s tent, Cao Cao sat on his chair. His fingers tapping on the armrest impatiently. When a soldier announced Jiang Gan’s arrival, Cao Cao remained unmoved to hide his excitement.

Jiang Gan entered, walked up to the aisle and knelt, “Greetings, Lord Cao Cao.”

Cao Cao leaned forward expectantly. “So tell me, have you convinced Zhou Yu to join us?”

Jiang Gan shook his head, “I plead for patience with what I have to say, my lord. I was not successful in convincing Zhou Yu to join us. However, I gained something more from my brief expedition.”

Cao Cao smacked his fist on the armrest, becoming pissed at the statement.

“Then pray tell me what have you found that supersedes your first promise to me, Jiang Gan?” Cao Cao asked testily.

As if on cue, Pang Tong entered the tent in his jovial gait. He stopped next to Jiang Gan and used his staff to support his respectful bow.

“Lord Cao Cao,” he greeted.

“Who is this stranger, Jiang Ziyi?” Cao Cao asked.

Jiang Gan straightened up and gestured to Pang Tong, “My lord, let me introduce to you one of the greatest intellectuals of our time. This is Master Pang Tong Shiyuan, the Fledgling Phoenix. His sagely wisdom is said to be at par with the likes of Zhuge Liang. It is my pleasure to have managed to convince him to serve your cause, my lord.”

Cao Cao studied Pang Tong closely. Pang Tong simply smiled through his eyes.

“Why do you hide your face, Master Pang Tong?” the warlord asked.

Pang Tong chuckled, “Unlike you my lord, I was not blessed with handsome features. However, the Heavens have instead granted me immeasurable wit and intelligence. I am sure that my foresight will be of great use to you.”

“Hmph, so I have heard,” Cao Cao said, convinced with the wordplay. “It piqued my interest to be in the presence of a wise man.”

Pang Tong bowed, “Such a great honor to finally come face to face with the Hero of Chaos.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Cao Cao said. “Tell me, Master Pang Tong. What sagely advice can you offer so that I may efficiently strike down the proud Zhou Yu?”

Pang Tong used his staff to motion outside. “As soon as I entered your camp, I could already tell that your men suffer from sickness of the humid marshlands. It didn’t not help their resolve when they had to go through rigorous navy drills in order to adapt to fighting above water.”

He tapped the end of his staff on the floor. “Therefore, I wisely suggest that your ships be chained from side to side. The combined weight of ships rowing as one will provide stability over water. That way, you can bring out the fullest fighting potential from your cavalry and infantry.”

Cao Cao nodded, “Your strategy is sound, Master Pang Tong. That will certainly improve the performance of our men.”

“Seeing that you can recognize the talent of men such as I, I am willing to offer one more service to you, my lord,” Pang Tong said.

“Pray tell what is that?”

“Seeing that Jiang Gan has failed in convincing Zhou Yu personally, let me be the one to incite further distrust among Zhou Yu’s men,” Pang Tong said.

Cao Cao stroked his goatee. “You seem to be reading my mind, Master Pang Tong. However, I am known to always carry an air of suspicion over such assumptions. Therefore, I must ask you. What drives your motivation to sow discord?”

“In case you haven’t heard of recent happenings in the Wu camp,” Pang Tong said with a casual shrug. “The grand commander Zhou Yu was very rude towards the Sun’s veteran generals. He practically subjected the great Huang Gai into ridicule and meted out one hundred lashes as punishment for speaking up.”

“Can you vouch for his words, Jiang Ziyi?” Cao Cao asked Jiang Gan.

Jiang Gan nodded, and responded, “Yes my lord. I have witnessed with my own two eyes how Huang Gai barged into the tent and threatened Zhou Yu.”

“Such vital information,” Cao Cao said. “We must capitalize on this event. If Master Pang Tong could instead persuade Huang Gai to defect, all the more it would shatter the Wu forces’ morale.”

Pang Tong chuckled, “That is what I am intending to do, Lord Cao Cao! You truly are a master tactician!”

Cao Cao was silent at first, but ended up letting out a hearty laugh. “You have my permission, Master Pang Tong. Take this token and present it to the dock guards so that they will loan you a small ship for your mission.”

Pang Tong received the token and inserted it in the folds of his robes. “Thank you, Lord Cao Cao. I pray to the Heavens that they will smile upon your victory against Zhou Yu and the Wu forces.”

When Pang Tong was escorted outside and out of earshot, Jiang Gan shuffled closer to Cao Cao’s seat and his voice dropped close to a whisper,

“I have discovered more pressing news, my lord. It seems that our recent loss against Wu was intentional.”

The scholar produced the incriminating scroll from his robes and offered it to Cao Cao. Cao Cao took the scroll and opened it. His eyes read through each word carefully. When he was done, he dropped the scroll on the table.

“So, Cai Mao and Zhang Yun had been secretly in communication with Zhou Yu,” Cao Cao said. “They were waiting for the right opportunity to kill me in my sleep and send my head to Zhou Yu.”

“They thought they could lie about their intentional loss of the previous battle,” Jiang Gan said. “But this is incriminating proof that they were just following Zhou Yu’s plan all along.”

Cao Cao frowned. He gave no further thought and ordered his soldiers, “Bring Commanders Cai Mao and Zhang Yun here. Make sure that they are bound. Beat them into submission if you have to.”

* * *

Ai Xin managed to reach the commander’s tent after having to excuse herself from many people wanting to talk about her expedition. She stopped near the entrance to see Pang Tong emerge from the tent.

“Leaving so soon, Master Pang Tong?” she asked.

Pang Tong tapped his staff expectantly. “Everything seems to be going my way, Lady Ai Xin,” he said. “I am quite enjoying this long-term game of ours.”

Their conversation was cut by the sudden appearance of a major leading his soldiers sprinting towards the docks.

“Capture Cai Mao and Zhang Yun immediately!” the major shouted.

Ai Xin frowned. She had a gut feeling that the ruckus may be connected to that scroll that Jiang Gan found. She turned her attention back to Pang Tong. The Fledgling Phoenix was pleased with sowing seeds of suspicion all around.

“Your move, Lady Ai Xin,” he said.

“A difficult situation,” she admitted. “We will overcome this, Master Shiyuan. Just wait and see.”

Pang Tong nodded, “I shall say my farewell to you now, Lady Ai Xin. Perhaps we can cross minds once more in a different battlefield.”

“I shall look forward to it. Please, do not forget our agreement,” Ai Xin said. She bowed to the Fledgling Phoenix and waved at the guards to continue their escort. She turned her direction back to the commander’s tent and quietly made her way inside.

Just as Ai Xin had stepped into the carpeted floor, she immediately moved aside when she heard the complaining voices of Cai Mao and Zhang Yun. 

The soldiers unceremoniously dragged the two commanders into the tent and forced them both on their knees before Cao Cao. Before Cai Mao and Zhang Yun could voice out their protests, Cao Cao had already thrown the scroll in front of them.

“Do you think I would not be a fool for not figuring out your hidden plans, Cai Mao? I have survived many an assassination attempt because I knew they would come,” he said in a threatening tone. 

Cai Mao kowtowed and kept his face looking down. “Lord Cao Cao, we swear on our lives that we would never turn our swords against you. This is all but Zhou Yu’s plan to divide the army!”

“Please, Lord Cao Cao, spare us,” Zhang Yun pleaded. “We are true to our word. We have no correspondence with Zhou Yu!”

Jiang Gan pointed at the scroll. “Don’t lie to our lord. The proof is all here. These are your words to Zhou Yu!”

“Or they are Zhou Yu’s lies,” Ai Xin finally interjected. She walked down the aisle and saluted, “Surely, Lord Cao Cao is sharper to discern the words of a proud man writing to himself.”

Cao Cao paused. He stared at the woman in front of him. He recalled his adviser’s request to have another sound mind infiltrate the enemy camp. His anger slightly abated, he gestured to Ai Xin.

“Have you even read the contents of the letter, Lady Ai Xin?” Cao Cao asked. “How sure are you that these two mongrels kneeling in front of me are not traitors?”

Ai Xin pressed a fist into her palm and bowed, “I have not seen the contents of the scroll, my lord. It seems Master Jiang Ziyi is so keen on hoarding all the glory to himself. However, I am here to make sure he doesn’t make a fool of himself.”

Jiang Gan wanted to rebut, however was held back by Cao Cao’s raised hand.

“It is laudable that you always provide the most interesting views. However, even I must question your claims,” he said. “You are now treading dangerous waters to vouch for their innocence, Lady Ai Xin. Are you willing to put your life on the line for accused traitors?”

Ai Xin could hear the mumbling cries from Cai Mao and Zhang Yun. She looked at Cao Cao and kept a calm countenance. 

“Yes, my lord. I am quite aware of what is at stake,” she said with a straight face. She knew she did the right thing, but at what cost on her end? 

“Very well. From this point forward, your name and life are tied to their fates. Should they commit treason against my army, you will be the first to feel the sword’s wrath,” Cao Cao smirked. 

“Understood, Lord Cao Cao,” Ai Xin said.

That look of determination, of confidence, stirred him. Cao Cao turned his attention to the two officers on the floor. 

“You are lucky to have a prized warrior save your skin, General Cai Mao and General Zhang Yun,” he said.

Before Cai Mao and Zhang Yun could react to their miraculous rescue, Cao Cao said aloud,

“The commanders Cai Mao and Zhang Yun’s loyalty must be proven in front of everyone. If their loyalty to me is true, they will accept the punishment of twenty five lashes and be demoted to secondary generals. Send word to General Yu Jin to report to me after the punishment is meted out.”

He let the gravity of his words fall on everyone in the tent.

Cai Mao and Zhang Yun’s words were reduced to accepting the punishment as a form of mercy.

“Thank you, Lady Ai Xin! Thank you, Lord Cao Cao for your mercy and graciousness!”

“Take them away and make sure every lash is heard until the farthest watchtower,” Cao Cao said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Down at docks, Pang Tong surrendered his token to the soldier. The soldier bowed and went ahead to pull in a boat for the man. Pang Tong sat on a stool, watching the waters and humming a tune.

“Like a thief in the night, you are leaving without saying hello to a friend? What can you say for yourself, Pang Tong Shiyuan?”

Pang Tong looked up from his position. He grinned from behind his mask, “I was wondering where I could find you, Xu Shu Yuanzhi. I guess I don’t have to try.”

Xu Shu looked at Pang Tong. “Do you think I did not catch on with what you are trying to do, Shiyuan?” asked. “Chaining the ships is the worst idea ever.”

Pang Tong chuckled, “I’m just doing my job, Yuanzhi. The master of the downstream asked for a plan to win, I gave my opinion. The master of this camp asked for a way to help his men, again, an opinion.”

“You should have stayed true to your word when you declared that you will pledge allegiance to Lord Cao Cao,” Xu Shu said.

“Well, well, well,” Pang Tong said. “That’s something I haven’t seen in you for years, Yuanzhi. A sense of self-confidence. But, it seems you have become questionable in your morality for believing in your lord.”

Xu Shu shook his head, “You’re wrong, Shiyuan. My defeat at the Battle of Xinye merely opened my eyes that there is much for me to prove. Lord Cao Cao gave me that chance, and I will not waste that opportunity.”

With the boat finally ready, Pang Tong boarded the small vessel. He knew that Xu Shu would not stop him from leaving.

“Well, if you changed your mind, Yuanzhi… You could always come with me and we’ll look for a more honorable master who will actually listen to our opinions,” Pang Tong said. “Right now, you’re on the losing side if everything went according to the plan.”

With a strong push from the oar, the boat started to drift downstream. Pang Tong waved at Xu Shu.

“See you later, Xu Yuanzhi! Don’t foolishly play around with fire!”

* * *

When silence settled in the tent, Cao Cao could easily tell that another argument was going to begin. For the sake of amusing himself after a stressful dealing, he leaned back and watched it unfold.

Jiang Gan frowned, “It was a foolish choice to have you accompany me to the enemy camp, Lady Ai Xin.”

Ai Xin frowned, “Well, I wasn’t the one who ended up like a drunken fool playing into Zhou Yu’s hands. Clearly your eyes are blurry thinking that you could actually take on Lady Xiaoqiao’s drinking game.”

When their argument was reduced to throwing insults and poetic rubbish at each other, Cao Cao caught sight of Ai Xin discreetly drawing her blade. He banged his fist on the armrest and said aloud, “Enough!”

Both arguing sides fell silent, and glaring daggers at each other.

“Your efforts in the expedition to the enemy camp are recognized. You have both contributed and wagered your lives on the decisions made today. Keep in your minds now that both of you are still under my employ. Set aside your anger towards each other.”

“Yes, my lord,” they both spoke in unison.

“You are dismissed. Return to your duties.”

Ai Xin and Jiang Gan both bowed and left the tent.

Cao Cao set out two empty cups and poured wine over them. He picked up his own and took a sip. He listened for the footsteps that drew near and stopped at his side. The smell of fresh flora mixed with the taste of his wine.

“A fine sequence of events, my lord,” a smooth voice spoke.

The warlord chuckled, “Everything is as you said…”

He watched as slender fingers picked up the cup of wine and tilted on rosy lips. His bright eyes burned with vigor despite a gaunt face.

“Guo Jia.”


	13. Ghosts

On the other end of the river, the Fledgling Phoenix has arrived from his mission. He was immediately escorted by soldiers towards the command tent. The man strode in jovially when he recognized that Zhou Yu was seeing an old friend of his.

Zhuge Liang.

“Master Pang Shiyuan, you have returned,” Zhou Yu said.

Pang Tong saluted Zhou Yu and Lu Su, then bowed to Zhuge Liang. “Didn’t expect to see Zhuge Kongming coincide with my visit.”

“Shiyuan,” Zhuge Liang acknowledged. “I am glad to see you here as well.”

Zhou Yu gestured to Pang Tong to take a seat. “Please, I am interested to hear your report, Master Shiyuan.”

Pang Tong plopped down on to his seat and gleefully consumed the cup of tea that was offered to him. “Good news then the bad one. First, Cao Cao wholly believed that chaining the ships was the most fantastic idea he has ever heard. He’s most likely constructed a thousand chains by now to keep the boats together.”

“Wonderful news,” Zhou Yu praised Pang Tong. “What about the bad news?”

“That gullible mole Jiang Gan wasn’t persuasive enough to convince Cao Cao to execute the two naval commanders. Someone clearly saw through your false message,” Pang Tong said. “Cai Mao and Zhang Yun got demoted to a lowered rank, and were spared from execution.”

Zhou Yu cursed under his breath, “Who was this person shrewd enough to interfere with my plans?”

“Beats me,” said Pang Tong as he shrugged his shoulders masking his cluelessness of the situation. He commented, “It seems Cao Cao kept a lot of interesting people who he actually listens to.”

Lu Su stroked his beard and frowned, “Someone who has a sway to Cao Cao’s decisions. We have to know who this person is. If he was able to see through our deception plot, he would know that Huang Gai’s defection is false. It would render our entire plan moot!”

Zhuge Liang lowered his fan. “In behalf of my lord, allow me to make a contribution in combating this unknown assailant. In order to achieve our goal of defeating Cao Cao, we must cover all possible threats and neutralize them before they become roadblocks to our success.”

Zhou Yu glanced at Zhuge Liang. They shared a look of understanding. “Very well. I trust you, Zhuge Liang.”

The Sleeping Dragon nodded as he stood up from his seat. “Everything that has been discussed prior to Master Shiyuan’s arrival will proceed as planned,” he said. “I will ensure the success on my end, and I have full trust that Lord Sun Quan will do as well.”

As Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong left the tent, they decided to take a walk by the riverbank, away from eavesdropping soldiers. When they reached the shore, waves of freshwater lapped against the sands. The sun was high in the sky, illuminating the waters with its rays.

Zhuge Liang gently waved his fan in thought. His dark eyes stared at the glittering waters. He asked, “What made you not disclose the warrior’s name, Shiyuan?”

“Zhou Gongji wouldn't know, but I am pretty sure you do. Ever heard of a brilliant lady warrior by the name of Lady Ai Xin?” Pang Tong asked in response. His eyes smiled as he let out a light chuckle, “I tell you this. She has a mesmerizing look with those gray eyes.”

Zhuge Liang hid his smirk with his fan, amused with the news. “A familiar name indeed,” he said. “One, I believe is nothing but a lost ghost.”

Pang Tong tilted up his hat. “A ghost? She looked as real as a human, Kongming,” he said

“Your eyes witnessed things as they are, Shiyuan. I believe you,” Zhuge Liang assured his comrade.

The Fledgling Phoenix chuckled, “So, what do you intend to do with this problem?”

Zhuge Liang answered, “The winds will blow our direction towards victory.”

* * *

Within Cao Cao’s grand naval camp, the soldiers were hard at work. Army engineers were directing the progress of constructing the chains that would bind one ship to another. The command of the ships was handed to Yu Jin. Unflinching to the challenge, Yu Jin accepted it without question.

Inside the conference tent, Yu Jin finished his report on the progress of the construction and training. The soldiers were more adapted with the stabilized ships and performed an impressive demo in chain deployment.

“As per your orders, Lord Cao Cao, I have kept a firm grip over General Cai Mao and General Zhang Yun,” he said. “They have improved in their conduct and are diligent in their work. Their knowledge of ships has made it easier for us to construct the chains and attach them in such a way, we could reorganize our formations with more ease.”

Cao Cao nodded, “It seems we have made a good decision to keep Cai Mao and Zhang Yun alive after all.”

A minister entered and bowed. After recognizing his presence, he immediately hurried over to Cao Cao’s side and whispered to his ear.

The warlord’s expression was dynamic. From a serious look, it turned into one of surprise.

“So, Master Pang Tong has succeeded in his mission in confirming the defection of our potential ally, Huang Gai,” Cao Cao said. He let out a deep laugh.

“Ah, the heavens smile upon us!” he exclaimed. “I am pleased that our progress continues to be unhampered despite the attempts of Zhou Yu to deceive and sow distrust.”

He raised his hand and continued, “I am sure there are questions in your minds as to how I continued to remain sharp. It is because I am blessed by the Heavens with such talented men. Rejoice with me as we welcome back one of our brightest men, Guo Jia Fengxiao.”

The blond-haired strategist made his presence known. It elicited a collective gasp from the crowd. He flashed a serene smile and strode towards his place beside Cao Cao. He gave a light bow in greeting.

“Greetings, everyone. I’m sure I didn’t surprise you?” Guo Jia said in his light-hearted tone.

The men cheered and praised Guo Jia’s recovery. The last they knew of Guo Jia’s condition, he had to be confined in his residence for a prolonged period of time. They immediately fell into silence when a large shadow caught their attention. Small gasps escaped from their lips at the sound of heavy footsteps.

A large man with a shiny bald head entered. His armor was newly-forged that it reflected the sunlight into the tent. He marched with his head held high and stopped before Cao Cao. He got down on one knee and bowed low.

Cao Cao got up from his seat. His eyes twinkled with a renewed hope. The man who fought from the brink of death has returned.

“What took you so long, Dian Wei?” he asked.

Dian Wei pressed a fist to his palm in salute, “Lord Cao Cao, forgive me for my long absence. I have retreated to the mountains to hone my strength, to train until I have mastered my warrior skills. Now, I have returned to fight for you.”

He stood up and motioned to his attendants. “Go, and prepare the banquet. We shall feast with wine and song. For the following days, Heavens will witness my greatest conquest for the land!”

* * *

While the camp busied itself with preparations for the banquet, Ai Xin quietly made her way through the camp area of the higher ranked officers. She carried in her arms scrolls from her usual notes on strategy and communication with Jia Xu, who had retreated to Jiangling to reinforce its defenses. She stopped in front of a tent where a man in a hooded robe emerged.

“Xu Yuanzhi…” Ai Xin greeted. She noticed that he was holding as many scrolls as she did. “Did he give you that much scrolls to work with?” she asked jestingly.

Xu Shu chuckled, “These are actually mine, Ai Xin. In fact, Master Guo Jia was quite pleased with my input for the battle ahead.”

He paused and looked like he wanted to say something else, but hesitated.

“You should go inside. Master Guo Jia’s expecting you as well.”

After saying their brief goodbyes, Ai Xin entered the tent. She nearly doubled over when the nauseating smell of crushed herbs in a boiled pot. Whatever was being cooked, it was simply awful.

Guo Jia was sitting behind his desk. A map sprawled out on it with painted wooden blocks to serve as military units. He glanced up and smiled at Ai Xin.

“Pardon the smell. Master Hua Tuo has advised me to continue this new horrible smelling medicine to keep my health,” he said. “Would you be a darling and bring over the pot? Be careful, it’s hot.”

Ai Xin looked at Guo Jia. He looked the same as that strange dream of hers. She made her way to deposit her borrowed scrolls into an empty box before moving to the small cooking station. She made use of thick rags to pick up the pot and bring it over to Guo Jia’s table. She picked up a ladle and poured a serving into Guo Jia’s empty bowl.

“Ever obedient,” Guo Jia commented. “Thank you for your kindness, Ai Xin.”

“You’re welcome, Master Fengxiao,” she replied. She took her seat across him and folded her hands over her knees.

Guo Jia sipped from the bowl. He didn’t cringe, but his nostrils flared slightly in reaction to the taste. He managed to finish the medicine and placed the bowl on the side. He washed away the taste with some warm tea. He sighed, “I can’t believe this medicine has made me miss appreciating wine so much.”

“There’s an opportunity for you to enjoy later, Master Fengxiao. Lord Cao Cao will be hosting a banquet tonight,” Ai Xin said.

“Ah, yes,” said Guo Jia. “The perfect set-up to initiate your part of the plan. Are you ready, my lady?”

Ai Xin looked away in reaction. She remembered privately discussing with Jia Xu of the grand plan to maintain control over Jing province. The discussions were held in the middle of the night in hushed conversations. They had arrived at a common understanding that Cao Cao was rushing in his moves. They had to be one step ahead in making sure to keep their master alive for the battle.

What bothered her the most was the mission she has yet to accomplish after the campaign.

She let out a soft sigh, and said, “As if I have a choice, Master Fengxiao. If I don’t do it, the chaos would continue.”

“Make use of the remaining time wisely, Ai Xin,” Guo Jia said. “Even the most well-thought out plan can go awry by Heaven’s hand.”

* * *

The banquet was hosted in Cao Cao’s personal flagship. The clear night sky shaded with hues of red from the lanterns lit up the setting for a festive mood. Wine was free flowing in between servings of fine dishes. He watched from his seat as attendants, advisers, and generals shared laughs and toasted to each other. 

Cao Cao smiled, “The food is delicious, and the wine is delectable. A truly befitting night.”

He marched down the aisle and gestured his cup forward to the sky. Afterwards, he poured the offered wine into the river.

“Hear me gods of the sky and rivers. You have sheltered me in my most dire moments, and still brought victory to my name. Tonight, may our laughter and our tears be music to thy ears!”

Taking it as the cue, soldiers banged on the war drums into a crescendo. Servants filed in once more, pouring wine into the cups of everyone present. In one loud bang, the drums echoed until silence. Cups were raised to the sky in salute to their lord, Cao Cao.

“In the name of our lord, Cao Cao. We swear loyalty to you until the end!” they chorused.

Pleased with the response of his men, Cao Cao toasted back to his men. They all drank simultaneously, only to have the wine be refilled again.

At one section of the deck, the comeback star of the army was surrounded by his peers. Dian Wei grinned widely as Xiahou Dun introduced him to some of the new faces since his time away from the battlefield. His ears perked with excitement to be in the presence of mighty men.

“I am so happy that Dian Wei is here. It would make protecting Lord Cao Cao a lot easier!” Xu Zhu grinned so widely and munched on his food. 

Dian Wei flexed his biceps. He said, “Well, I have to make sure I could match up with your massive arm, Xu Zhu.”

“Oh, what impeccable muscles!”

Dian Wei was taken aback by the flamboyant words and raised his eyebrows at Zhang He. 

“What kind of man are you?” he asked.

The Butterfly General struck a pose. He said, “Zhang He Junyi is the name, Lord Dian Wei. It is an honor to have finally met the fierce tiger who bravely saved our lord's life in the burning castle!”

He struck another pose that had butterflies appear. He declared, “My beauty in battle must not be outshined! Therefore, you shall see that I have improved in my craft during battle. Watch me dance through the enemies with my sharp blades.”

Dian Wei raised his cup for a toast. “I will drink this cup with you, General Zhang He,” he said.

So, they drank.

“Such suave taste,” Zhang He commented. His ears perked up at the sound of music. “My stage calls for me! I shall see you all later!”

Dian Wei scratched the back of his head. He glanced at Xiahou Dun, “Is he that strange, Lord Xiahou Dun? Running off so flimsy.”

Xiahou Dun tilted his body to take a peek to where Zhang He had run off to. His eye caught the glint of a gold hairpin. The lady had dressed in silk robes. Her hair was pulled into an elaborate style, and decorated with flowers. It reassured him that Zhang He went to see his friend.

He made a mental note to see her later as well.

“That’s just Zhang Junyi being Zhang Junyi.”

“You will be amazed at General Zhang He’s resourcefulness in battle, Master Dian Wei,” Zhang Liao answered instead. “He can turn a dire situation against the enemy.”

Dian Wei turned his attention to Zhang Liao. A familiar feeling swept over the bodyguard, it was a mix of apprehension and respect. He puffed out his chest to look tough. “General Zhang Liao, out of all the warriors I have met, you are the most unexpected. I heard your ferocity in battle matches that of Lu Bu. Heh, that makes me want to test out my strength against you since the Flying General got himself executed for going against Lord Cao Cao.”

Zhang Liao raised his cup to Dian Wei and spoke calmly, “I hope to catch a glimpse of your strength in this upcoming battle. If you meet my standards, I will let you spar with me.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Dian Wei said. He refilled his cup and toasted Zhang Liao. “Let us drink!”

After a few more rounds of drinks, Dian Wei was ferried off by Xu Zhu to go look for their lord.

Zhang Liao relaxed his shoulders. He managed to keep his cool when Dian Wei brushed slightly on sensitive topics of his past affiliation with Lu Bu’s army. It resurfaced the tumultuous memories and sadness from his loss.

“Do pardon Dian Wei’s tactlessness,” Xiahou Dun requested. He poured wine into Zhang Liao’s cup. “He may not think his words through at times, but I assure you, he is a righteous man.”

“But is he a forgiving man?” Zhang Liao asked in response.

Xiahou Dun looked bewildered and answered, “I don’t believe that you have done anything wrong against him, Wenyuan.”

“It is not myself that I should be worried about…”

Zhang Liao did not say anything else.

* * *

When the musical performance ended, Ai Xin bowed in response to her audience’s applause. She picked up her  _ qin _ and stepped down from the small stage. She found an empty table near the front of the deck to rest. It provided a wonderful view of the moon over the river.

“A marvelous performance as always. But why do you not linger with the rest of your admirers?”

Ai Xin glanced at the direction of the voice and bowed her head in respect. “Lord Cao Cao, I wish to rest,” she answered.

Cao Cao placed a filled cup in front of her and he took a seat beside her. “Drink, and be merry.”

The woman obeyed and lifted the cup in front of Cao Cao. “To your victory, Lord Cao Cao,” she said. In one swoop, she drank all of the wine. When she set the cup down on the table, it was once more refilled.

“Another one,” he ordered, while he himself consumed one cup.

“Lord Cao Cao, please understand that I must limit myself. I do not have a high tolerance for wine,” she said. Her eyes widened when the cup was placed in her hands.

“Drink!” his voice was raised.

Ai Xin obliged. Her face cringed when the heat of the alcohol seeped down her throat. It warmed her cheeks and made her heart beat fast.

Cao Cao reached out and lifted Ai Xin’s chin to face him. He leaned close and spoke, “If only I could kiss your lips again,  _ Ai Lan _ .”

At the mere mention of her mother’s name, Ai Xin immediately backed away from Cao Cao. She felt the rush of anger and hate sweep through her fingertips. How dare he speak her name with longing when he was the very reason Ai Lan was gone. Her eyes carefully observed the man and arrived at a simple conclusion, her master was very, very drunk.

Still caught in his wine-induced visions, Cao Cao lunged forward to catch Ai Xin in his arms. The sober woman caught the man by the forearms, and used his momentum to propel him down to the cushioned seat.

Cao Cao groaned as he got a faceful of cushioned pillow. “Ooof, that’s a soft boob.”

Hoping she could slip away without being seen, her diversionary act was wholly witnessed by Dian Wei.

“How dare you harm Lord Cao Cao!”

Ai Xin felt a chill run down her spine at the sound of the threat. She turned around and slowly backed away at the sight of the large man. Her fingers clutched onto the wooden surface, wary that one wrong move would send her falling into the water. 

“It’s not what you think, my lord,” Ai Xin defended herself, slowly raising both of her hands to show that she was unarmed. “Lord Cao Cao is drunk and mistook me for someone he thought he knew!”

However, her defense fell on deaf ears when Dian Wei’s eyes sharpened with fury. Something had abruptly changed in the man, as if possessed. He remembered the events prior to the ambush at Wan castle.

“You! I remember you!” Dian Wei yelled. “You tried to kill me!”

“My lord?” Ai Xin asked out of surprise with the accusation.

Suddenly, the large man lunged towards her. She reacted by grabbing the nearest object - her  _ qin _ \- and swung it towards the man’s head. The large man saw the attack and caught the qin. He wrenched it away from her hands and broke the wooden instrument in half.

Ai Xin used that distraction to escape from her attacker. She let out a scream when Dian Wei stomped on her robes that she fell forward on the floor. She managed to push herself up on her knees and turned around.

“C-Calm down, my lord,” she pleaded. “I have never done anything wrong against you!”

“Are you still plotting my lord's death? Do you think I will let you go this time?!” Dian Wei glowered at her. “I will choke the life out of you now!”

Ai Xin gasped as she was lifted up from her position. Suddenly, she was dropped and landed on her back. The landing caused her hair to be undone. She rolled to her stomach and gasped for air. When she had regained her bearings, she fled from the scene to prevent further harm to herself.

Xu Zhu had run over and grabbed onto Dian Wei’s waist. He planted his feet on the floor and exerted weight to anchor the raging guard captain.

“Calm down Dian Wei!” he cried. “Lady Ai Xin would never do such a thing!”

Dian Wei ignored Xu Zhu’s pleas. He gathered strength and let out an anguished roar. He broke away from Xu Zhu’s grasp by headbutting backwards, knocking the other large man away. His eyes immediately searched for his target and he found her kneeling on the floor. He picked up a broken piece of wood and continued in his amok.

“You should have been dead! Dead under the river!” Dian Wei yelled. 

Zhang Liao stepped in between them. His hand caught Dian Wei’s weapon arm and the other on the free hand. He found himself exerting great effort to wrestle in place with the man.

“I won’t let you hurt her, Lord Dian Wei,” he said. “Dismiss this unfound fury!”

Dian Wei growled, “GET OUT OF MY WAY TRAITOR!”

Zhang Liao maintained his ground. It angered him that Dian Wei had hurt his daughter. Other generals have arrived as well and together, they managed to pin Dian Wei down.

“Knock him out.”

The order this time came from Cao Cao himself. He somewhat recovered from the fall and used the wooden rail to support himself upright.

Obeying their master’s order, Zhang He used his elbow to knock Dian Wei on the side of his head. The large, bald man groaned and was knocked out on the floor.

“How brutish of him to mishandle Lady Ai Xin and our comrades like that!” Zhang He scoffed. 

“What happened to him?” Xu Zhu asked, worried for his comrade. “Dian Wei would never just go crazy like that!”

The strategist, Guo Jia, casually strode over and bent low to check on Dian Wei. He had been quietly observing everything that was going on at the banquet, and it merely piqued the man’s interest with how the events played out.

“Master Dian Wei may have recovered physically, Xu Zhu. However, his temperament and memory would need more time to recover,” Guo Jia said lightly. “It seemed like the lady’s countenance triggered unhappy memories for Lord Dian Wei. Not that I would be surprised given that Lady Ai Xin inherited the unique physical traits of his majestic assailant. An interesting time for the past to come knocking at our doors, isn’t it?”

The strategist’s statement fell heavy on the shoulders of those who were present during Cao Cao’s campaign against Zhang Xiu and Lu Bu. It was heaviest on Zhang Liao who held back his anger by digging his fingernails into his palms.

Not failing to bring attention once more to him, Cao Cao skidded down to the floor. His feet knocked over the table. The adrenaline caused by the wine and rumble went by so fast. He laughed in hysteria and reached a hand out into the air.

“Why do you hide behind young eyes, my fairest flower?” he asked in between drunken sobs.

* * *

Ai Xin descended from the multiple decks of the commander’s flagship and passed through the docks. She only slowed down her pace when her shoes stepped on solid ground. She released the lower part of her robes and breathed deeply to regain calm and made her way back to her tent.

Once in the safety of her space, Ai Xin fell on her knees in front of her small dresser. She pulled up the mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her hair draped her pale cheeks. She could see a face of anxiety and of fear.

Every day she prayed to the heavens that she would not have to face the revelation of her past. She would not know where to start, how to even start her tale. How unfortunate that Fate decided it to be now.

With her fingers, she manually pulled her hair back and tied it into a low bun. She picked up a wet cloth from her wash bucket, squeezed it, and pressed the damp cloth against her skin. When she wiped away the make-up, she checked her reflection again on the mirror and found another person beside her reflection.

Instinctively, she turned around to face her expected visitor.

“My lord…”

Prior to his arrival, Xiahou Dun went through the ordeal of cleaning up Cao Cao's mess and making sure that the warlord was safe in his own quarters. He was bothered by witness accounts of Cao Cao's and Dian Wei's actions as well as Guo Jia's words. The only way for him to find out was to ask Ai Xin himself.

“Are you alright?” he asked. His concern over her safety was still a priority for him.

Ai Xin nodded slowly. She wanted to feel safe that she could trust Xiahou Dun, but the events that transpired earlier put her on edge. She could not lower her guard.

“I didn’t mean to harm Lord Cao Cao, General,” she started. “He was already intoxicated when he approached me. He claimed that I was… someone he knew.”

“And what is the name of this person?” he asked.

“... Ai Lan.”

Xiahou Dun frowned. It was a name that he had not heard a long time. Now that it had resurfaced into the present, why the memory continued to haunt his lord. He had to solve this mystery.

“How is this woman related to you?” he asked.

Ai Xin fidgeted in her seat. This was it. If she disclosed it now, she had foreseen that it would change everything. She breathed deeply, mentally preparing herself for the consequences of this unavoidable revelation. 

“Her name is Ai Lan, and she is my mother,” Ai Xin spoke slowly and clearly. “She married a warrior of peerless might… my father, Lord Zhang Liao.”

“Wenyuan lost his family at Xiapi. He declared that this wife and child no longer lived,” Xiahou Dun stated. 

“Let me be proof that what was written in the records of history can be wrong. That the one called Zhang Yixing now lives under a different name,” she countered. “That the Heavens have decided that she be granted another chance to fulfill her purpose for the land.”

She rose from her seat and stood straight and proud. She spoke, “In fact, this is not the first time we met, Lord Xiahou. I remember you when you were held captive on your way to Juan castle. The day you drove your blade through Cao Xing when you suffered the loss of your eye.”

Xiahou Dun listened and took in everything she said. At first, it sounded outrageous that someone like her would be able to keep up with an army like Lu Bu’s. He recalled her first days in training, only to understand now where she learned how to fight. With the way she spoke of the events, it was as if she witnessed them with her very eyes. He looked at her and found himself suddenly staring at a completely different woman. 

Then it hit him.

_ The girl who freed him from his captivity... _

_ The scream that faded while in his blood-tinged rage... _

_ The one believed by many to be dead at Si river... _

_ Is the same woman, named Ai Xin, who now stands before him… _

“What made you decide to keep this from me?” he asked in disbelief. 

“I wanted to tell you everything, but I was afraid of how the world would react to this, how  _ you _ would react to it,” she confessed. She cautiously approached him, until she was an arm's length away from each other.

He stared blankly at her. The revelation conflicted his perception. His hot-headed nature fueled the urge to get angry, but his heart could not bring it up for her.

“I feel betrayed, woman,” he said in a hurt tone. “I opened my heart and soul to you, and what I get is this… this stupid web of lies.”

“I am still Ai Xin, my lord. The same Ai Xin ---”

“ENOUGH!” 

Ai Xin closed her mouth and stood down. She could see the pain in his face, the crumbling resolve that held his anger back so that he would not harm her. She hung her head in shame, and accepted her fate.

Xiahou Dun declared, “We are done.”

He turned his back from her and left the tent.

* * *

Two days after the banquet, at the break of dawn, all the ships pulled open their masts. When the morning wind began to blow, the massive fleet set sail down the river. The soldiers on the ships cheered. The chains that held the ships together were steadfast in preventing them from rocking against the waves.

The morale of the men were soaring and it overlooked the unresolved conflicts among the higher ranks. The trail of confusion at the banquet was effectively silenced by Cao Cao’s stern command. It was eventually extended into a sudden reassignment of station in the floating naval camp.

Ai Xin found herself assigned at the front row of boats. Guo Jia had utilized Cai Mao’s suggestion of utilizing Jing troops to the outer square of the chained ship formation as these soldiers were more accustomed to naval fighting.

At least she was far away from everyone else, it gave her the space to be alone. Or so she thought. 

“There you are.”

Ai Xin looked to the side. Her face cracked a small smile that was not seen for the longest duration of her sadness.

“Yuanzhi…”

The strategist gave her a gentle smile. The moment he heard of secondhand accounts of the banquet brawl and eventually hushed news of her identity, he knew he had to make sure that his friend was okay.

“How are you feeling right now?”

“My heart is empty,” Ai Xin answered bluntly. “But my shoulders felt lighter, and my mind clearer.”

She turned to face downstream and pushed her hair away from her face. She felt Xu Shu’s hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

“A lot of people are worried for you,” Xu Shu said. He embraced her tightly and carefully pressed his lips on her forehead. He expected her to fidget in reaction, but didn’t. He pulled away and muttered, “I am worried about you too, Ai Xin.”

Ai Xin’s eyes widened at his gestures. She felt it was too soon to reciprocate such feelings, not when her heart was still recovering. She said, “I don’t know what to say, Yuanzhi.”

“You don’t have too,” he said as he stroked her cheek. He said gently, “I realized that it is never too late to say what’s in my heart. It just needed to be in the right time and right place. I cherish our friendship and that’s the kind of love I found in you.”

A brief silence fell between them. Ai Xin gingerly pushed away his hands from her shoulders. Then, she raised her hands to the back of head and pulled off the hairpin that held her bun in place. As her locks unfurled down behind her shoulders, she tucked the accessory into his hand.

“Don't give up,” she said.

Xu Shu’s eyes widened at the symbol of her gesture - an unspoken promise. He placed his free hand over hers. He smiled, “Don't lose yourself.”

A strong eastward wind gushed through them, only for it to die down so easily. It was enough of a sign for them to revert focus to the battle at hand.

Cai Mao approached them, and bowed. He reported, “We have sighted smoke rising from one of the hilltops. One of the helmsmen said that he saw ceremonial flags.”

Ai Xin and Xu Shu exchanged looks. They could only suspect that it would be Zhuge Liang and his ceremony. Their expectations for the battle were on point so far.

Another gust of wind blew. A small fleet of boats bearing the defector’s banner could be seen around the riverbend heading towards them at a considerable speed.

“Huang Gai’s ships…” Xu Shu said. “The sails are high and moving fast with the wind.”

Cai Mao furrowed his brows, “Is that smoke coming out from Huang Gai’s ships?”

Ai Xin saw the thin trail of smoke in the sky as well. The flags were flapping back and forth as the conflicting winds fought. She glanced towards Cai Mao and said, “Begin sounding the war drums. The plan starts now.”

* * *

In the commander’s warship, Cao Cao stood tall and proud. His eyes sharp with anticipation of the battle ahead. Behind him, his faithful bodyguards stood ready and armed. Beside him, his cousin stayed put in silence.

“You are quiet, Yuanrang,” Cao Cao noted. 

Xiahou Dun crossed his arms over his chest and grunted, “I have heeded your advice to prioritize this military campaign. She became a liability to me, therefore, the relationship ended.”

Cao Cao frowned. He was adamant to admit that his drunken state started it all. When he had recovered from his hangover, the rumors of his cousin’s actions easily spread like silent wildfire. However, he appreciated that they only remained as rumors, and it gave him time to issue an order to silence everything. But it didn’t sit well with those close to the affected parties.

How lucky he was that they decided to settle everything after the campaign.

“You acted according to your beliefs,” Cao Cao said. “However, your countenance betrays your feelings.”

Xiahou Dun hissed, “She kept everything hidden away. She made me believe, made me love, a mere idea of her.” He threw his hands up in the air.

“And I was a fool enough to trust her,” he sighed in defeat. 

Cao Cao stared at his cousin. He placed a firm hand on Xiahou Dun’s shoulder. “I hope you would think otherwise, Yuanrang. To understand her motives better,” he said calmly. “Her name, her actions upon swearing loyalty to fight for my ambition, are marks of her decision to not be stained by the dark past. Much like those warriors who chose to be reborn and shine under my battlefields.”

Xiahou Dun closed his eye. He uttered, “She is… who she is…”

The discordant sounds of the war drums coming from the frontline ships broke the momentary peace. A messenger ran towards them and fell on his knees.

“Mutiny, my lord! Mutiny on the ships! The mutineers have destroyed the chains!” he reported in between pants.

“Who would dare betray us now?” Cao Cao hissed. “Send out two cavalry units to quell the rebellion.”

* * *

The navy soldiers of the front row boats used their shields to back off the northern infantry. The Jing soldiers displayed their familiarity with fighting over the water. Atop her horse, Ai Xin rode towards the outer boat of the formation. She drew out the famed blade and raised it to the sky.

“The Qinggang blade, the sharpest of all weapons. It will be tested on these chains!”

She could hear the defected men cheer at each broken chain. When she reached the end of the row, she got off her horse and made it leap over to the other side. Afterwards, she raised the blade and smashed it against the last chain.

True to its lore, the Qinggang blade withstood the trial sustaining minor damage.

“It’s about to get messy,” Xu Shu commented.

Ai Xin shrugged her shoulders, “When has battle never been messy?”

War drums began to beat their own tune, encouraging the rogue ships to row forward downstream. Unit captains were encouraging their men to row with every strength they had. They were able to pull away a good distance from the main fleet. 

Despite knowing that they were heading straight into a fire attack, there was no turning back.

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!”

The fire ships crashed into the mutineed boats. With the wind on the enemy side, the fire spread quickly onto the neighboring wooden surfaces. Cao and Jing soldiers abandoned their posts as Wu soldiers boarded and the fighting began.

Huang Gai, donned in his shiny red armor, boarded the ship and lifted his weapon over his shoulder. His stern eyes scanned the chaos above water and frowned.

“This does not look like a thousand ships,” he said. “Have they seen through our fire attack?”

He heard a whizz of an arrow and raised a shield to block. He roared and turned towards the direction of the arrow.

“Do you think that’s enough to stop me?”

He moved to a defensive stance when a warrior emerged from the smoke.

“You look cocky, warrior,” Huang Gai said. “Come and fight me.”

* * *

On the mountaintop where the ceremonial circle was built, Zhuge Liang watched the battle evolve. He waved his fan to dissipate the heat of the flames below.

He had not expected that Cao Cao would sacrifice his ships to create a firewall over water, without losing his men. It would be difficult for both sides to continue the campaign, leading to a stalemate.

The Sleeping Dragon noticed the back row ships breaking off from the formation and landing on the marshland shore. He wondered if Cao Cao would be able to retreat unharmed.

“Master Zhuge Liang,” a voice spoke behind him. ”Lord Liu Bei has sent me to fetch you. I have also eluded some of Zhou Yu's men who were on the way to capture you. We must go now.”

Zhuge Liang turned around and calmly acknowledged Zhao Yun’s presence.

“Very well. We must make haste in our return to our lord. I am sure Zhou Yu would send an apt farewell.”

* * *

As the flames continued to burn, it was predicted that the fire would take days before it would die down. Cao Cao and his men managed to fend off the conjoined ambush from Liu Bei and Zhou Yu’s armies. The allied forces did not expect a large number of forces. Hence, the northern army was able to find rest in their naval camp at Dongting lake.

Cao Cao stared at Cai Mao who knelt down in front of him. He wondered if this was the Jing general’s idea.

“Explain yourself,” Cao Cao ordered.

Cai Mao bowed his head, “Our role was to ensure the safety of the ships, Lord Cao Cao. Every action we took was in accordance with Lady Ai Xin’s plan...”

Silence.

“Divulge to me what that foolish woman had planned,” Cao Cao said.

“The mutiny was a ruse for the men to retreat back to the main fleet, while the two strategists worked out a way to break the chains. My men bravely volunteered to steer the ships forward and collided with Huang Gai's fire boats and take down every enemy.”

Cai Mao unclasped the scabbard on his belt and extended it to Cao Cao. He said, “I was ordered by the lady to return this to you.”

Cao Cao pulled the sword and gazed as the Qinggang blade’s glow mixed with the red hue of the flames. The vision of a sea of flames flashed before his eyes. He understood now the message of that haunting melody. He returned the blade back into its scabbard and set it aside.

“Ma Teng’s army threatens Xuchang. I must return to defend it,” the warlord said. “You have proven your loyalty once more, Cai Mao. I trust the defense of the naval camps and of Jiangling to you.”

* * *

As Cao Cao’s army began to make preparations for their march home, some had rode ahead to replenish supplies at Jiangling. Xiahou Dun stayed behind within the naval camp along with Xu Zhu, keen on getting news of any survivors from the fire attack.

He stopped in front of her old tent. As he pulled open the flap and entered, his mind replayed the last events he saw her.

_ When the calls for a mutiny were found to be a ruse, it was quickly followed by the enemy fire attack. With the wind against them, the fire had spread easily on the two rows of ships. _

_ He urged his horse to reach the edge row of ships to get a better glimpse of the battle ahead. _

_ Then he saw it. The woman was fighting among the flames. He saw the false defector disarm her as she fell on her knees. _

_ Huang Gai held her by the hair and lifted it up to expose her neck for his blade. He raised his sword arm and swung down. _

_ He shouted her name. _

_ A burning pillar fell on them, breaking through the ship. As smoke clouds swirled up to the sky, so did his anguished cries. _

The tent was tidy, unusual from the regular mess of ink and scrolls. A shiny object caught his eye. As he approached the table, he found a scroll with a flower-shaped carved hairpin tied on it.

It was her favorite one.

His heart twisted at the last memory of this place. He left it filled with anger that was now converted to regret. 

“You are alone, General Yuanrang.”

Xiahou Dun snapped up and saw Zhang He enter. The tall warrior did not look like his usual cheerful self either, instead he walked with a heavy weight on his shoulders.

“Zhang Junyi…”

“Lord Cao Cao ordered me to personally ensure the lady's belongings are brought back to Xuchang for safekeeping,” Zhang He declared. He strode over to Ai Xin's personal chest. He opened it and began to check the items.

Zhang He sighed. His fair features etched with sorrow as he easily identified the woman's belongings. He said, “General Zhang Wenyuan told me everything, and it was painful to witness the man's anguish. I could only hope that anything I could find here would help him ease his grief.”

He closed the box and lifted it with his hands. Be straightened up and glanced over to Xiahou Dun.

“Be well, General Xiahou. Have faith that she is out there, because I would like to believe it so,” he said. With that, the Butterfly left.

With privacy regained, Xiahou Dun turned his attention to the scroll. He pulled out the hairpin and set it aside. A short letter hastily written and blotchy with tears. 

_ My time with you was short, but my love for you seemed like forever. Forgive me, my lord. Farewell, my lover. _

_ Until our paths cross again. _

He crushed the paper in his hands. She had pushed him away with the truth, so that his decision to end things would be justified. Was it intentional? Was it a part of some plan?

He would never know now.

“Ai Xin….” 

**Author's Note:**

> The original work was entitled, "Flowers that Bloom" and "Winter Snow" from Fanfiction.Net and I have written it such a long time ago. This was also the first work before the conception of the other story, Warrior's Path, (WP), making that one a prequel to Ai Xin's story. However, since I finished WP first, Ai Xin's story will have some references to WP.  
> Nonetheless, I thought of rewriting the story of this original character along with the current roster of the game's characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
